Alea Aurea
by The magic glitter
Summary: Los muros de Hogwarts siempre han sido un misterio, incluso para Hermione Granger. Todo se vuelve más inquietante cuando a las puertas de una guerra, Alea Aurea, una sala legendaria, decide manifestarse escogiendo a su asociación a doce elegidos. Incluso Draco Malfoy, quien pretende mantenerse ajeno a los hechos, se verá absorbido por la magia de las leyendas.
1. Suerte dorada

_**Suerte dorada.**_

Nunca había creído con demasiado fervor en el destino; es más, se replanteaba seriamente que existieran las casualidades. ¿Por qué iba a creer, alguien como él, en el hecho de que toda su vida estaba ya decidida desde antes de nacer? ¿Estaba todo escogido, sin ninguna mera posibilidad a la duda? Él, ante todo, era libre. Libre de escoger. Se negaba a acatar órdenes de los demás, él sabía lo que quería y siempre lo obtenía.

Así es como Draco Malfoy se aferraba a la idea de que la _suerte_ se la forjaba uno mismo; creyendo en la condición de la _fortuna_.

* * *

Un resplandor casi efímero, una menguante ráfaga de luz, una claridad irradiante, una chispa _dorada_. Había sucedido como otras veces, de la varita de Hermione Granger volvió a salir una luz dorada en forma de pequeñas chispas. Suspiró cansada, en ocasiones su varita se comportaba de forma extraña, como si esta quisiera llamarle la atención. Y en todas las otras veces que ésta la había "llamado" Hermione había encontrado una conexión lógica entre los sucesos que devenían y el suave chisporroteo que desprendía su artilugio mágico.

Se reclinó sobre el asiento del expreso de Hogwarts, dirigiendo toda su atención hacía el mismo objeto. No lo entendió demasiado pues ni siquiera habían llegado a la escuela. Pero a la treceava chispa dorada la varita cesó su actividad y con otro suspiro de duda, Hermione miró a la ventana.


	2. Rescates y encuentros fortuitos

_**Rescates y encuentros fortuitos.**_

- ¡Vamos Harry, o llegaremos tarde! – Grité para los chicos que iban delante de mí, dándose prisa y apartando de vez en cuando a los viandantes del andén 9 ¾.

Llegábamos tarde, eso lo sabía bien, pero no quería escuchar los disparates que Ron gritaba delante de mí. Al menos sabíamos que nuestros baúles estaban dentro del expreso, gentileza de la familia Weasley, que había llegado mucho antes con Ginny y habían subido todo el equipaje. Pero nosotros nos habíamos quedado rezagados y ahora nos estábamos debatiendo con el montón de gente (a juzgar por lo quietos que estaban, todos familiares), para poder subir al tren y regresar a nuestro sexto año en Hogwarts.

- Sigo pensando que deberíamos haber cogido el nuevo coche de mi padre… Esta es la nueva versión y no pasará nada malo, ¿no veis que ya no llegamos? – Espetó un malhumorado Ron unos pasos más allá de mí.

- Ni hablar Ronald. – Sermoneé. – Estaríamos incumpliendo más de la mitad de las normas de Hogwarts, por no decir de que el Ministerio no nos dejaría poner un pie en la escuela… ¡De por vida!

- Y ya no hablemos de lo mal que conduces. – Se burló Harry, en cabeza de la fila imaginaria que formábamos. – ¡Vamos chicos! – Dijo subiendo el gran peldaño que suponía el tren.

En ese mismo momento, un silbido acompañado por una bocanada de humo avisó a los familiares de que el expreso estaba a punto de arrancar. Yo, que estaba aún enumerando el número de reglas que nos saltaríamos, no me di casi ni cuenta de cómo Ron se lanzó prácticamente al suelo de madera del tren mágico.

- ¡Hermione! – Dijo un alarmado Harry, amarrándose a la barandilla y alargando una mano, justo en el momento en el que las ruedas del tren cobraron vida. – ¡Hermione!

Elevé el rostro por pura inercia e intenté agarrarme a la mano de Harry a la vez que era empujada por un padre, que en un gesto emotivo, saludaba a su hijo moviendo la mano en el aire. Con mi precario sentido del equilibrio, avancé un paso más y agarré la mano de Harry en el momento exacto en el que el tren hizo ademán de moverse y como por arte de magia, y nunca mejor dicho, algo me arrastró con suma fuerza hacia adentro, haciendo que lo primero que viera fuera la madera lacada del expreso.

-¡Maldita sea Hermione! ¿¡Se puede saber que estabas haciendo!? – Dijo Ron, intentando levantarse del suelo.

- Bu-bueno, no me di cuenta… - Me froté la nuca apartando mi mejilla del suelo, como si eso pudiera calmar el leve dolor de mis cervicales. Mientras Harry intentaba apartarme un poco para poder levantarse. Habían hecho una especie de sándwich humano al intentar cargarme y yo era la pieza superior, siendo Harry el relleno. – Lo siento chicos.

Y estando aún aturdidos y un poco doloridos, escuchamos como la puerta del compartimento se abría, dejándonos sin tiempo a reaccionar.

- ¿Estáis intentando cazar _Nargles_? – Sugirió con un hilo de voz una muchacha rubia, aferrándose al marco de la puerta, sin acabar de entrar, visto que nosotros le bloqueábamos el paso.

- ¡Luna! - Grité medio aliviada medio contenta, hacía mucho que no la había visto y tenía ganas de hablar con ella.

- ¿Que tal Hermione? – Me saludó con su vocecilla. A ninguno nos pareció sorprender que luciera unas gafas parecidas a las que los _muggles_ utilizaban para ver 3D, cada cristal era de una espiral de colores diferentes, y con una sonrisa nos miraba, sin encontrar nada extraño, por encima de sus curiosas lentes. – Tienes un _nargle_ en el pelo. Espera, que te ayudare a cazarlo.

- Aparta Lunática. – Dijo una voz altamente familiar justo en el momento en el que Luna intentaba agacharse.

Esto provocó que Ron, erguido, volviera a caer con el empujón que recibió Luna.

- Vaya, vaya…- Dijo Draco Malfoy en el marco de la puerta, acompañado por dos Slytherins. – San Potter y Pobretón montándoselo en medio del expreso con una loca y una sangre sucia…

Dio un repaso a la escena y con su innata sensación de superioridad cruzó con elegancia la estancia, apartando a puntapiés todo aquello que se chocara con su paso. Y con ello, se llevó una de mis manos por delante, produciéndome una leve quemazón con el roce de sus lustrosos zapatos, haciendo que sin querer, me quejara con un susurro. Y ese fue mi mayor error, porque Malfoy parecía buscar una respuesta para soltar su retahíla de insultos hacia nosotros; y es exactamente lo que esperaba que fuera a pasar en ese justo momento en el que solté mi alarido, pues Malfoy se giró para clavarme sus penetrantes ojos azules hielo. Y cuando creía que iba a decirme algo malsonante o a recordarme de que clase de familia provenía, el joven de los Malfoy simplemente se dedicó a escudriñarme, relajando sus hombros en un _tímido y casi invisible gesto_, perdiendo ese toque de altanería que lo definía. Sus labios dejaron de estar tensos en su mueca de desprecio, simplemente me contemplaba como si fuera la primera vez que me había visto. No sé cuánto tiempo nos mantuvimos la mirada, y no sabía qué era lo que se pasaba por su cabeza, así que simplemente continué mirándole intensamente a las pupilas, como si aquello fuera un desafío impuesto.

- ¡Mis gafas se han roto! – Dijo Luna levantándose del suelo y recogiendo una de sus lentes que estaba entre los dos Slytherins. Fue entonces cuando desvié la mirada, aunque Malfoy se negaba.

Y con un gesto mudo, recobró su compostura y desapareció por la puerta que daba al pasillo, separando los compartimentos.

- Que alguien me explique que acaba de pasar. - Preguntó retóricamente Ron, ayudándome a levantar del suelo.

Y erguida, algo distraída intentando buscar algún rastro del Slytherin por cristal que mostraba el pasillo contiguo, me encogí de hombros como respuesta.

* * *

Había observado el panorama desde la ventana de un compartimento alejado, sabía que Potter y Weasley llegaban tarde, y desconocía por completo el paradero de la sabelotodo, pues no la había visto en la carrera por coger el expreso que llevaban aquellos dos. Y en el fondo eso me extrañaba, pues sabía que el trío no se separaba casi nunca. Mentiría si no dijera que encontré la escena divertida, Weasley lucía tan rojo como su pelo mientras decía cualquier cosa que parecía un quejido desde los ventanales en los que contemplaba. Caminaban apartando a la gente, Potter con más delicadeza que el pelirrojo, que a veces simplemente daba algunos empujones. Me reí un poco por lo bajini en la soledad del compartimento.

Y el momento se volvió más hilarante cuando el expreso hizo ademán de arrancar, viendo como el cabeza rajada subía y Weasley saltaba literalmente en el tren. No pudiendo contener la risa, deje que mi frente chocara contra el helado cristal, intentado contemplar la situación en todo su esplendor.

Lo que no vi venir fue lo que sucedería a continuación. Una chica con el pelo bastante alborotado internaba colarse entre el grupo de personas, esquivando a un afectuoso grupo de padres que saludaban a sus hijos con bastante ímpetu. La muchacha en su menudez intentaba alcanzar algo que se extendía más allá del tren.

Me cercioré de que no venía nadie y recosté mi espalda en el asiento, teniendo un campo de visión más amplio. El expreso crujió entonces, volviendo hacia atrás para poder coger impulso y emprender la carrera. Miré a la muchacha, congelada frente a una mano que se extendía por la puerta. Entonces la reconocí.

Hermione Granger se erguía sobre unas zapatillas azules eléctrico, algo desgastadas y maltrechas, al decir verdad. Al igual que su tejano, desgastado y estrecho en los tobillos, seguido de una sudadera azul pálido con motivos que me parecieron algo infantiles. No reconocería en voz alta que me sorprendió algo, por no decir mucho, el aspecto que tenía. En vez de meses, parecía que habían pasado años… Granger distaba mucho de la niña que conocí en Hogwarts, estaba tan… cambiada, tenía tantas curvas y era tan… tan mujer. Tragué saliva inconscientemente, queriendo alejar la mirada de la muchacha. Pero antes que mi voluntad reaccionara, lo hizo aquella mano atrayéndola hasta el tren que empezaba a arrancar.

Y en mi estado de estupefacción fue interrumpido por Theo que entró sonoramente en el compartimento, haciendo que inconscientemente metiera un bote en el asiento, apartándome violentamente del cristal, como si realmente estuviera haciendo algo malo.

- Ey, ¿Qué estabas mirando? – Dijo Theo dándome un codazo.

- Cambiémonos de compartimento, este apesta. – Espeté como respuesta.

Casi movido por un afán inconcebible, recorrí el pasillo deshaciendo lo andado. Mis piernas parecían buscar algo, aún procesando la escena anterior. No sé qué cojones estaba haciendo pero lo hacía y Theo me seguía sin murmurar.

Y después de descartar numerosos asientos, crucé el vagón, para dar con el pequeño recinto que separaba los pasillos y uno de los accesos al tren. Y casi con el ansia al descubierto abrí la puerta de par en par, aferrándome al marco como si fuese mío. Y evidentemente, allí estaba lo que yo me esperaba encontrar.

-Aparta Lunática - Dije empujando a la chica que se hallaba agachada hacía donde estaban todos.

- Vaya, vaya… San Potter y Pobretón montándoselo en medio del expreso con una loca y… - Y mis ojos se desviaron débilmente hasta la chica que se extendía encima del desorientado y ojeroso Potter. - una sangre sucia…

¿Qué cojones pasaba con esos cuatro? ¿Se puede saber porque _estaban unos encima de los otros_? ¿Por qué Potter siempre tenía ese dichoso afán de protección con la _sangre sucia_? Por mí, la podían haber dejado en la maldita estación de King Cross, a Hogwarts no le hacía falta una marisabidilla con aires de sangre noble.

Y casi sin darme cuenta crucé la estancia llevándome conmigo la mano de la estúpida Granger, que se atrevió a quejarse. Y no sé porque me giré a mirarla. ¿Qué cojones estaba pasando por mi cabeza? Era como si una fuerza sobrenatural me obligara a escrudiñar en su mirada, preguntándole en el silencio. Maldita hija de _muggles_, y malditos vaqueros que dejaban poco a su imaginación.

- ¡Mis gafas se han roto! – Dijo alguien a quien no me molesté a mirar.

Y cuando Granger se giró y vi su perfil, me di cuenta de que me había detenido en ese punto demasiado tiempo. ¿Pero que me estaba pasando? Era una asquerosa sangre sucia, ¡Por favor!

Así fue como me perdí por el siguiente pasillo, maldiciendo a San Potter y su perfecta amistad y dominio de la situación. Odiaba a ese trío tanto como odiaba la amistad y asqueroso y falso cariño que se propinaban.

_O eso quería creer._

* * *

-¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts!

El murmullo de voces se fue apagando hasta convertirse en un susurro cuando el director de Hogwarts se levantó y alzó las manos para, como cada año, empezar su discurso de bienvenida.

Volví la vista hacía él no sin antes dar un codazo a Ron para que dejara de hablar sobre una nueva escoba y la nueva técnica para parar las quaffles, no entendería nunca la pasión que ponían para ese deporte.

-¡Auch, Hermione!- Se quejó frotándose el costado. -¿Por qué me...?- Pero mi mirada de "cállate" hizo su efecto y cruzándose de brazos se quedó callado mirando fijamente un punto de la mesa. Rodé los ojos y fijé mi atención de nuevo en Dumbledore, él ahora era más interesante que el infantil de Ron.

- Antes que nada quería pediros disculpas por haceros esperar por la suculenta cena que los elfos están preparando- Dijo el anciano sonriendo. Pero no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser el centro de atención por unos minutos- Guiñó un ojo ante el confuso público. "Daría un galeón por saber que se les pasaba a los chicos de primer curso" Pensé mirando las caras de los chiquillos asustados. – Antes que nada, quería presentaros a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras _Eugene Abraham Horace_. – Dijo haciendo un gesto seco, alzando una de sus manos en dirección al muchacho que con cierto nerviosismo se levantó, atendiendo a los aplausos y las miradas curiosas.

No me fijé demasiado en él, un poco cohibida por el hecho de que Dumbledore quisiera extender su discurso. Estaba casi segura de lo que iba a tratar y de que el no sería una noticia memorable ni satisfactoria en lo más mínimo. Pero era un hecho irrebatible y eso era sabido por todos desde el mismo día en el que el propio ministro se vio forzado a recular en sus propias palabras. Ante el silencio expectante, tragué saliva en un taciturno ademán de tranquilizarme.

- Como todos sabéis, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, así como todos los profesores, han sido registrados a su entrada. – Dijo Dumbledore, apoyándose en el mágico atril. Movía sus ojos aquí y allá, en ajetreos aleatorios. – Y tenéis derecho a saber porqué. Mi efímera memoria aún recuerda como no hace mucho tiempo, un joven como vosotros se paseaba por los pasillos de este castillo. Comía y dormía bajo este techo, al igual que todos vosotros. A ojos del mundo, parecía un alumno como otro cualquiera. Su nombre: Tom Riddle, aunque hoy, claro está, el mundo le conoce por otro nombre. - Se detuvo, alargando el misterio durante unos segundos. – Y esa es la razón por la cual ahora que os tengo a todos aquí quiero recordaros algo de suma importancia. Cada día, cada hora, quizás en este mismo instante, fuerzas oscuras intentan penetrar los muros de este castillo y su arma más peligrosa sois vosotros. – Se detuvo, mirando por encima de sus gafas de media luna. - Es algo sobre lo de que debéis reflexionar.

Y juraría que recreaba su mirada en algún punto fijo de la mesa de Slytherin al no ser porqué sin previo aviso, y cuando creía que todo estaba dicho, prosiguió su discurso, alzando sus manos al aire, mostrándonos sus palmas.

- Pero eso no es todo, mis queridos alumnos. – Sonrió ante la sorpresa de todos. – Quiero que sepan que este año Hogwarts es, más que nunca, un reto – Y juntando sus palmas por encima de su cabeza, haciendo una sorda palmada, apareció ante todo el alumnado una decoración nueva por todo el comedor. Una tela dorada se desplegó, colgando sobre las cabezas de la mesa de los profesores. En el centro se podía leer con una alargada letra elegante en tonos sepia _"Alea Aurea"_, y había, debajo de ella y dispuestos en horizontal, cuatro columnas con tres huecos en cada una. El cielo encantado de Hogwarts brilló con estrellas de destellos dorados y todo se cubrió de estandartes con insignias del color del oro. – Alea aurea, después de mucho tiempo, se ha manifestado para buscar a sus doce elegidos. – Señaló con las palmas a la pesada tela que caía, y entonces entendí el porqué de los espacios en blanco. – Y dejarme advertiros de que los elegidos estarán solos ante la magia de Alea Aurea y una vez escogidos no habrá vuelta atrás. Siendo así, ruego a los alumnos encarecidamente que piensen en las consecuencias, y que no se dejen llevar por la seductora idea de la fama, pues son nuestras elecciones las que muestran lo que somos, mucho más que nuestras habilidades. Alea Aurea les conducirá a sitios desconocidos y a lugares inhóspitos de vuestra mente sin andarse con rodeos. – Sonrió, y escrudiñando lentamente por la mesa de Gryffindor, sus ojos dieron con los míos. - Mi mayor consejo es que no subestimen su sabiduría y que no prevalezcan. No en vano al saber le llaman suerte. ¿Y qué es la suerte si no que un _destello de fortuna_?

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos a Alea Aurea!**

**Nos alegramos mucho de presentaros nuestro trabajo, ya que Alea Aurea surgió hace algún tiempo, tras charlas y fangirleos varios. Durante este tiempo, hemos escrito, hemos releído los libros de la gran J.K. Rowling e incluso hemos visitado las instalaciones donde se rodaron las películas teniendo en cuanta este fanfiction. **

**Esperamos que lo disfrutéis tanto como nosotras, Lidia y Patricia, dos chicas que un día, fantaseando, decidieron escribir juntas. Si queréis conocernos un poquito más, pusimos algo de información en nuestro perfil. Y ya, sin más dilación, dejamos que las puertas de Alea Aurea se abran y que todos aquellos aventureros que lo deseen, escuchen sus historias.**

**Besos y abrazos**

***se alejan haciendo la croqueta***


	3. El primer elegido

_**El primer elegido.**_

Me desperté con la emoción a flor de piel; sabía que había vuelto a Hogwarts. Respiré el suave aroma que entraba por una rendija de la ventana, el exterior del castillo estaba más vivo que nunca, con el rocío naciendo de cada brote y vegetación. Sonreí aún con los ojos cerrados, pensando que aquella sensación era insuperable. Pero mi momento idílico se dio a la fuga en cuanto un fuerte aroma a perfume entró por mis fosas nasales.

- Será mejor que te des prisa Hermi, no tenemos todo el día. – Dijo Lavender con un grito ahogado que provenía del cuarto de baño que compartíamos.

Suspiré pesadamente, a veces me arrepentía de estar en aquella habitación. Me desperecé y después de un largo forcejeo para poder obtener mi turno en el baño, me vestí y salí en busca de los chicos para llegar al Gran Comedor.

Aún tenía muy presente toda la charla que el profesor Dumbledore nos había dado la noche anterior, pero nadie pareció nombrar nada cuando subimos a la sala común, pues todos estábamos demasiado cansados como para formar palabra. Pero ahora que volvíamos con las energías renovadas, el ambiente era otro, y ver el atril vacío me hizo recordar cada una de las palabras del anciano mago.

Busqué sitio en la mesa de Gryffindor, sentándome enfrente de Harry y Ron. Hice un mohín sin casi darme cuenta, demostrando mi hastío. Mi cabeza era un gran batiburrillo de ideas, algunas más complejas que otras, pero eso no era nada nuevo, siempre tenía mi mente en mil cosas. Lo que más me inquietaba era que toda aquella información la había recibido en menos de una noche y ahora necesitaba analizarla, o más bien digerirla, así como Harry y Ron parecían digerir sus respectivos desayunos, ávidos y veloces, como si una cuenta atrás les acechara.

Volví a suspirar, sabiendo que nadie me iba a escuchar. 'Bien, Hermione, ordenemos esto', me dije a mi misma, cambiando el peso de la barbilla de mano. 'El discurso de Dumbledore' me susurró la parte razonable y emprendedora de mi mente, parte que a decir verdad, estaba reducida en una esquina, un tanto marginada y olvidada, ya que toda ella era un gran caos.

Bien, que el señor oscuro había vuelto no era ninguna novedad, ni tampoco lo era el hecho de que un puñado de mortífagos acechara la escuela. Ningún lugar era seguro en aquellos momentos. Un leve escalofrío me recorrió la espalda haciendo que me removiera en el asiento con una inseguridad impropia de un Gryffindor. Podía recordar la improvisada trifulca en el Ministerio, con la presencia de los pocos mortífagos que tenía disponibles el lado oscuro del mundo mágico, aunque sabía muy bien que para aquel entonces Voldemort habría ganado, a la fuerza o no, un buen número de nuevos adeptos. Y como un jarro de agua fría un montón de imágenes oscuras, como los negativos de una cámara de fotos, volvieron a mi mente, rápidas, tenebrosas, imborrables. Todos corríamos por salvar la vida en los pasillos de la sala de las profecías. Y como si alguien hubiera pulsado el botón de stop en aquella repentina ruleta de imágenes, la que pertenecía a Lucius Malfoy se detuvo. Soberbio y elegante hasta en situaciones insólitas como aquella, con un rictus de amargura y desprecio en su rostro.

Un respingo me hizo atar un cabo y rememoré con extrañeza la escena del expreso con Draco Malfoy. Si bien es verdad que los varones que conocía de esa familia, a saber Lucius y Draco, eran por inercia elitistas y poseían ese deje de amargura capaz de reprimir los instintos primarios, ese día, por un mínimo instante, dudé de ello.

¡Por Merlin! Seguro que me había vuelto idiota con el golpe que me propiné horas atrás en el suelo, pero estaba casi segura de que en aquel momento Draco Malfoy bajó la guardia y dejó de ser ese petulante estirado. La cosa es que no sabía por qué, pero creía intuir que el Slytherin había descubierto algo aquel día. ¿Tal vez alguna forma de dejar pasar a sus amiguitos los mortífagos? Después de todo, aunque su padre estaba en Azkaban, era hijo de un linaje destinado a la servidumbre de Lord Voldemort. Pero era imposible, allí solo estaban ellos cuatro y nada más. Pero entonces, ¿Qué era esa cosa tal interesante que vio Malfoy, capaz de hacer sucumbir a su rictus interminable, que me había asegurado de ver impoluto durante esos cinco años?

Me quedé en blanco unos segundos, observando las hendiduras de la madera que poseía la mesa.

- ¿Te vas a comer esto? - Dijo Ron señalando un muffin de mi plato, obligándome a volver a la realidad.

- ¿Eh? – Miré al pelirrojo y después de un improvisto respingo negué con la cabeza, haciendo que mi compañero se encogiera de hombros y se adueñara de la magdalena de chocolate.

Entonces, cuando volví a zarpar rumbo a mis pensamientos, me di cuenta de lo ridículos que se veían ahora que se había alejado lo suficiente de ellos. Inconscientemente busqué a una cabeza alvina en la mesa de las serpientes, y lo vi allí, con su actitud altanera, mirando a un punto fijo del plato, sin perder la rectitud impoluta de su postura elegante. Un atisbo de duda se volvió asomar por mi cabeza al verlo un tanto cabizbajo.

'Por favor, Hermione, Malfoy es Malfoy', Pensé, reprimiéndome a mí misma. Sacudí la melena mientras negaba instintivamente y apartaba los ojos del rubio.

Si, definitivamente aquel golpe me había trastocado.

- ¿Te vas a apuntar? – Me preguntó Seamus, sentado a mi lado. Agitaba un trozo de pergamino. – Vamos Hermione, no me digas que te echas atrás.

- ¿Echarme atrás? – Pregunté curioseando el papel. Finnigan tan solo lo soltó encima de la mesa y señaló el encabezado: "Los elegidos de Alea Aurea". - Vaya Seamus, no sabía que te fueran las predicciones.

Reparé en los nombres un poco después, dándome cuenta que aquello no eran ni mucho menos una lista de los supuestos elegidos que creían que podían salir. Más bien era un tablón de apuestas, puesto que en dos columnas se dividían los nombres y el tiempo en el que se proponían encontrar lo que Alea Aurea fuera.

- Ni siquiera sabéis lo que es chicos. – Murmuré levantando el papel con aire cabreado. – No puedo creer que seáis tan inconsci…

- ¡Dos semanas Weasley! – Me interrumpió Dean Thomas, que se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa. Al parecer todos llevaban una especie de pelea masculina.

- Ni lo sueñes, pienso encontrarla esta misma tarde. – Dijo Ron, tragando pesadamente su último bocado de desayuno.

- Si claro. – Dijo Ginny, sumándose al jaleo. – No la encontrarías ni aunque se paseara con carteles luminosos.

- ¡La pienso encontrar hoy mismo! – Espetó Ron, esta vez más envalentonado que nunca, levantándose del asiento. Harry lo agarró del hombro para hacerlo sentar otra vez, puesto que algunos Slytherins habían estado curioseando demasiado en los grititos que se daban los unos a los otros.

- Ya está bien chicos, no puedo creer que seáis tan infantiles. – Dije haciendo una mueca de disgusto. - ¿Es que no escuchasteis a Dumbledore? ¡Esto no es un juego! Además, ni siquiera sabéis de lo que se trata.

- Mi abuela me dijo una vez que había una sala en Hogwarts que se manifestaba cuando ella quería. – Añadió Neville casi con un susurro temeroso. – Pero según ella, Alea Aurea es una leyenda.

- También decían eso de la cámara de los secretos. – Supuso Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

- Aún así. – Miré con furia a Ron, no me podía creer esta actitud tan aniñada de todos ellos. – No deberías querer meteros en más líos. Ni siquiera sabéis si esas leyendas tienen fundamento. Podría tratarse de la sala de los menesteres de lo que tu abuela te hablaba Neville. – Añadí mirando al aludido con compasión. – Y Dumbledore no nos especificó nada. Está claro que no quiere que sepamos lo que es por alguna razón.

Me crucé de brazos mientras miraba la lista de nombres del pergamino. Estaba claro que era una apuesta y muchos de los participantes eran muy positivos al respecto. Y lo que más me sorprendió fue ver el nombre de Harry entre todos ellos.

- ¿Tu también? – Le reproché al pelinegro señalando su nombre en el papel. - ¿Y en dos días?

- Vamos Hermione. – Harry sonrió. – Si se trata de Hogwarts no puede ser nada tremendamente peligroso, además, el mismo Dumbledore no lo permitiría si así fuera. Y bueno… yo no fui quien se apuntó a esa lista. – Y riéndose una vez más hizo un gesto brusco de cabeza, apuntando a Seamus.

- ¡Es Harry Potter! ¿Cómo no va a encontrar al bicho ese? – Se excusó Seamus señalando a Harry.

- Sois unos inconscientes. – Suspiré – Nadie va a encontrar nada. Y no se llama bicho… Dumbledore dijo que sería Alea Aurea la que escogería a sus alumnos y aunque no sepamos mucho más tendremos que confiar en eso. No podéis desacatar una orden del mismo director de Hogwa…

- Apuesto a que Hermione tardaría dos meses. – Dijo Ron. – Y eso siendo positivos…

- ¡Ronald! – De repente me enfadé de verdad. – No me apuntéis en esa cosa ilegal. – Me levanté con un golpe y los miré. – Sois todos unos idiotas irresponsables.

Me dirigí con furia a la salida del Gran Comedor, empujando a alguna que otra persona sin apartar la vista de mis pies. ¿Se puede saber que estaban pensando esa panda de Gryffindors? A veces odiaba toda esa valentía que profesaban. Además, nadie sabía nada del tema "Alea Aurea", las conjeturas que Neville les había dado no servían demasiado si contamos que la mitad estaban basadas en leyendas. Sería mejor que buscara algo por la biblioteca y creía saber cuál era el libro adecuado, puesto que el nombre me sonaba de haberlo leído en algún sitio y creía que era "Historia de Hogwarts". Tenía el suficiente tiempo libre como para ir a coger el libro antes de mi primera clase, dado que mi primer desayuno había resultado nefasto y ahora tenía unos generosos minutos por delante.

Estaba muy enfadada con la actitud de todos en general, pero lo que más me pesaba era que no me creyeran capaz de encontrar lo que fuera que tenía que encontrar, si es que había que dar con algo.

-¡Lo sabía!- Dije irrumpiendo en la sala común horas más tarde. Me había pasado la mitad de la tarde en la biblioteca buscando toda la posible información de Alea Aurea que podría encontrar. Dejé caer pesadamente el libro en la mesa cerca de la chimenea e ignorando los gritos de protesta de Ron, ya que había arruinado su partida de ajedrez, me senté con las piernas cruzadas y con el libro en mi regazo.

-¡Iba a hacer jaque mate!- Espetó señalando al tablero- ¡Eh, tú, no te vayas!- Intentó agarrar la reina blanca que dignamente se dirigía a su caja.

- Sólo es un juego de ajedrez, esto es más importante. - Hice un gesto con la mano mientras buscaba frenéticamente la página que necesitaba que vieran. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Ron se llevaba un dedo a la boca quejándose. La Reina le había atacado.

-¿Qué es más importante que ganar a Harry al ajedrez?- Dijo Ron recibiendo un codazo en las costillas por parte del aludido.

-¡Mirad!- Exclamé para llamar su atención. -¡Es que lo sabía! ¡Sabía que era eso!- Me emocioné mientras giraba el libro hacía ellos queriendo que vieran lo que había encontrado.

-¿Las escaleras de Hogwarts?- Alzó Ron la vista arqueando una ceja- ¿Para qué quiero saber que hay 142 escaleras en el castillo?

Irritada arranque el libro de las zarpas de Ron y colocándolo entre las rodillas cité textualmente:

- Alea Aurea, que en latín quiere decir Suerte Dorada, es la sala que sólo se revela cuando cree necesaria su participación con el castillo de Hogwarts. Posiblemente creada por los cuatro fundadores de la escuela, Alea Aurea escoge un número de doce personas que ella requiere. Aunque cuenta la leyenda que la primera vez que se dejó mostrar, fueron 13 los asociados. Poco se sabe de lo sucedido, pues las historias se remontan a la época de los fundadores y han perdido credibilidad con el paso de los años. Lo único que se pudo encontrar fue una inscripción escrita en los marcos de un cuadro en el que aparece un hombre sosteniendo a una mujer: "Y cuando Aurea entre, le seguirá Alea"

-¿Y qué hay de alarmante en todo esto?- Preguntó Harry alzando las cejas.

- ¡Shh!- Me llevé el dedo índice a la boca y continué mi lectura. - Algunos de los textos antiguos citan a Alea Aurea como antojadiza y quizás sea cierto pues se dice que la suerte es caprichosa. – Alcé las cejas mirando a Harry mostrando mi vanidad al respecto. - Alea no admite la codicia, pues protege su fortuna intimidando a aquellos que quieran buscarla. Las conjeturas aseguran que desde el primer momento en que se presenta en el castillo, ya sabe quiénes serán los elegidos; estos deben saber que estarán sometidos a todo momento a las acciones y parecer de la sala, ya que algunas runas muestran que esta estancia nunca mantiene una forma constante. – Tosí levemente aumentando el tono de voz. - Queden advertidos aquellos que quieran penetrar en la sala sin ser escogidos.

El texto terminaba muy abruptamente. Ron cogió con desdén el libro, asegurándose que lo que acababa de leer era cierto. Miré a Harry con perspicacia, y supe que me había entendido.

* * *

El regreso a Hogwarts fue más lamentable de lo que yo creía recordar: una multitud de personas con caras afables, abrazándose, sonriéndose, o simplemente intercambiando palabras. Todo aquello me ponía escandalosamente incómodo. Incluso Blaise formó una escenita en cuanto vio a Pansy. Idiotas, pensé para mis adentros mientras me hacia paso entre una pareja de amigos. Demasiada ordinariez para un Malfoy. Pero aún me quedaba la ardua parte de escuchar al arcaico de Dumbledore y sus discursos de bienvenida. Todo lo que yo quería hacer era salir de aquella escuela y tener vía libre, y justo acababa de empezar. Perfecto.

La ceremonia de iniciación con el sombrero seleccionador fue más amena de lo que creía recordar, aunque simplemente me interesaban los nuevos fichajes para Slytherin, al fin y al cabo era mi casa y tenía ganas de saber quién nos precedería. Después de todo aquello, un nuevo y inesperado discursito por parte del director de Hogwarts, intentando meter miedo a los melones de sus alumnos. Sus palabras parecían desmesuradamente calculadas, hablando de Tom Riddle y de todas aquellas parafernalias que no sabía si eran inventadas o simplemente estaba tratando de demostrar con pruebas y hechos lo que nos esperaba afuera de los muros de aquel castillo.

Mi orgullo se dañaría si alguien hubiera visto como se me ponía la piel de gallina con el solo hecho de pensar que mi propia familia quería condenarme al trabajo de mortífago. Mi madre había sugerido que por mi seguridad sería mejor permanecer en Hogwarts, puesto que mi padre seguía en la cárcel y era una de sus voluntades. ¿Qué sabía mi padre? Siempre dando órdenes y mirándome por encima del hombro. Y mi pobre madre simplemente le seguía la corriente, defendiendo mi posición de vez en cuando. Lucius Malfoy no sentía apego por nadie, y a veces dudaba que sintiera algo por su esposa e hijo. Pero yo no era un peón más en su plan magistral y no iba a obedecer sus órdenes ni las de nadie. Aunque no supiera hacia dónde dirigirme, eso no significaba que tuviera que aferrarme al primero que me ofreciera algo.

Y mientras yo divagaba mirando a la cubertería, el discursito seguía acerca de algo nuevo en Hogwarts. No me interesaba lo más mínimo, así que dejé mi mente volar unos minutos más, apartando los asuntos familiares de mi mente.

La monotonía parecía empezar a mostrarse en el castillo; como un rebaño de ovejas íbamos y veníamos de aquí para allá. Horarios y libros, mochilas y hechizos… el primer desayuno en la mesa de Slytherin fue de lo que cabe esperar, todos seguían demasiado emocionados por el nuevo curso. Theo charlaba con Blaise a mi lado, animado por las nuevas asignaturas. Yo me reducía a observar, haciendo un escrutinio de todos los comensales. Justo cuando estaba evaluando a una nueva alumna de Slytherin una voz aguda de dos mesas más allá llegó a mis oídos, obligándome a elevar la vista por encima de algunas cabezas.

Y en medio de lo que parecía una batalla verbal estaba la tonta de Granger, que parecía querer llamar alarmantemente la atención. Eso, o simplemente se estaba peleando con el idiota de Weasel y San Potter. A ver si es verdad, pensé irónicamente. Pero me costaba determinar qué era lo que estaba pasando, así que entretenido fingí abandonar el Gran Comedor con lentitud, mirando de vez en cuando a los Gryffindors enfrentados, que ahora habían bajado el volumen de su conversación. Para cuando estaba a dos pasos de las puertas de salida, vi como un remolino castaño se dirigía hacia mí, y torcí mi cabeza para no ser descubierto. Un olor a vainilla precedido de un leve empujón me hizo trastabillar. Justo cuando me iba a quejar en voz alta me di cuenta que la sabelotodo abandonaba el comedor y que efectivamente, había sido ella quien me había empujado.

Como si tuviera un resorte automático, la seguí decididamente. Era bastante idiota si creía que me iba a empujar sin recibir nada a cambio. Pero la muchacha se movía con suma agilidad por los pasillos y no fue ninguna sorpresa que se encerrara en la biblioteca. Parecía saber donde se movía y esquivando estantes y algún que otro libro volador, fue directamente a por lo que quería. Encubierto por una estantería lejana observé, expectante por mi momento de gloria. Y a los minutos salió con un pesado tomo bastante maltrecho y con la cabeza gacha. Me recliné un poco para observar como Granger se dirigía al escritorio de la señora Pince. Era cuestión de tiempo que la mujer saliera por alguna parte, así que decidí que ese era el momento de salir.

Granger empezó a refunfuñar, cual vieja, por lo bajini. Estaba... ¿enfadada? Me quedé clavado al suelo. ¿La sabelotodo enfadada y reguñona? Eso era nuevo. Y como respuesta, Hermione Granger volvió a murmurar una retahíla de cosas sin sentido. Sí, estaba enfadada. ¿Qué coño le pasaba? ¿No había suficientes libros en la biblioteca y eso le producía desagrado? Estúpida sangre sucia. Para cuando la señora Pince estaba atendiéndola su gesto se volvió sereno, ni rastro de una posible emoción de contradicción. Era, cuanto menos, extraño. Tal vez el enclenque de Potter y el pobretón de Weasley le habían dicho algo.

Y muy a mi pesar una sensación se asentó en la boca de mi estómago, dejándome anclado en las estanterías que precedían a la sección prohibida.

* * *

Mi cabeza, que últimamente no parecía estar de mi parte, se mantenía en un suave vaivén de temas mientras asistía a mi primera clase. Me posicioné en la última fila, en una esquina, ignorando por completo la asignatura que allí se impartía. Luchaba por no pensar en la sangre sucia, pero mi curiosidad quería saber que era lo que le había pasado. Así que cuando me dirigí al Gran Comedor para cenar la busqué con la mirada y con un punto de amargura noté como seguía pegada a los estúpidos de sus amigos.

No me dio tiempo a nada más, pues el alumnado presente se sumió en un grito ahogado, y algunos aplausos surgieron de un grupo de Ravenclaw. Todas las cabezas se dirigían con anhelo al tapiz dorado que coronaba la mesa de los profesores. Justo cuando miré anonadado la tela que profería destellos, me di cuenta que en el primero de los doce huecos que allí había, y como si se estuviera escribiendo en ese instante, estaba apareciendo un nombre.

Luna Lovegood había sido escogida.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí actualizando Lili ;) **

**Estamos tan nerviosas porque conozcáis nuestra historia, que no podemos resistirnos a colgar capítulos, aunque creo que no habrá quejas jeje. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis followeado o favoriteado nuestra historia, no sabéis la ilusión que nos hace. Y muchas gracias, por supuesto, a los que nos habéis dejado un review. También quiero agradecer a los que se han pasado por aquí gracias al enlace que pusimos en la página de facebook de "Muerdago y mortífagos"**

**Pronto habrá sorpresitas que estamos preparando y os iremos informando de ello por aquí. ¡Qué ganas tenemos de enseñaros todo!**

**Besos y abrazos**

***se aleja haciendo la croqueta mientras dice: "Por favor, un review. Por favor, un review" =P ***


	4. Una bludger caprichosa

_**Una bludger caprichosa.**_

Se organizó un gran revuelo en el Gran Comedor. No había pasado ni un día y el misterioso tapiz ya había garabateado un nombre y los presentes parecían estar muy sorprendidos con la primera elegida, ni más ni menos que Luna Lovegood. Yo estaba muy orgullosa de ella, a la misma vez que confundida, así que me dirigí a Finnigan con pasos firmes y le arranqué la famosa lista de las manos, puesto que aún iba luciéndola por todo el comedor.

- ¿Ahora te quieres apuntar? – Preguntó Seamus con un tono burlón.

- ¿Estaba Luna? – Le dije con dejadez intentando leer los nombres del pergamino.

- Pues la verdad es que no. – Me quitó la lista. – Nadie se esperaba que fuera a estar interesada en entrar…

- ¡Pero no se trata de interés! ¡La sala te hace entrar! ¿Aún no lo veis? – Ahora gritaba para todos, aunque sin formar revuelo, pues nadie estaba prestándome demasiada atención.

Hice una especie de rugido sordo y me alejé de allí arrastrando la mochila. Estaba claro que nadie me iba a hacer caso y que aquello era peor que la selección del Torneo de los Tres Magos y los piques e inventos que los participantes intentaban hacer para poder poner su nombre en el cáliz.

Y así pasaron los días. Logré encontrar a Luna un día en los jardines del castillo. La pobre estaba bastante ajetreada, la gente no le dejaba de preguntarle cosas.

- Yo no me di cuenta. – Me dijo con su hilillo de voz. – Estaba intentando averiguar el mensaje de mi padre. – Alzó la revista del Quisquilloso. – Ya sabes que él me envía mensaje a través de esta revista, ¿verdad? – Asentí con la cabeza, pensando que en realidad era una forma curiosa la de escribir cosas en la publicación y que su hija pudiera leerlas girando el papel 180 grados. – Yo solo estaba andando por un pasillo, pero no tenía mis gafas. No pude repararlas desde que se me rompieron en el vagón.

- ¿Y entraste sin más? – Pregunté curiosa.

- Sí. – El silencio invadió la estancia durante unos segundos – Allí había un par de gafas nuevas. – Sonrió misteriosamente. Entonces me di cuenta que no solo llevaba unas lentes puestas, si no que a modo de diadema llevaba otras.

- Ya veo. – Sonreí. Me encantaba la personalidad de la pequeña Luna Lovegood. - ¿Entonces no ocurrió nada más?

- Descifré el mensaje de mi padre gracias a las nuevas gafas. – Me miró con los ojos iluminados. – Y tomé un poco de pudding que alguien había dejado allí, junto a un sofá. Al principio creí que era la sala de los menesteres – Dijo antes de que formulara mi pregunta acerca del tema. – Pero cuando estuvimos la última vez la sala no cambió, y esta si lo hizo.

- ¿Cambió? ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunté casi sin darme cuenta.

- Mientras yo estaba adentro. La sala era enorme y no sabía cómo volver. Justo cuando entré la puerta desapareció. – Me miró intentando decirme algo. – Al final unas criaturas extrañas aparecieron de la nada y me indicaron la salida.

- Entiendo. – Murmuré pensativa.

La conversación no derivó a más. En vez de resolver mis dudas, esto solo hizo que aumentarlas y no pude volver a hablar con Luna, pues siempre se veía intimidada por un montón de alumnos que intentaban saber modos de acceder a la famosa Alea Aurea, para así llevarse la fama y la gloria consigo al verse escritos en el tapiz. Por lo que a mí respecta, vagaba por el castillo bastante inquietada. No quería tropezarme con ninguna aula misteriosa y me movía con sigilo e indeterminación. No sabía que se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora que nadie parecía hacerme caso, ninguno de mis amigos parecía entenderme, simplemente se sumaban a la excitación de la aventura rodeaba a casi todos los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Para confirmar mis palabras, el siguiente elegido fue Theodore Nott, un chico que cursaba sexto en Slytherin. No es que creyera que aquel Slytherin era menos que ningún otro alumno, es que simplemente sabía que aquel chico no tenía ningún interés particular en recrearse en la fama que precedía a que tu nombre se estampara la destellante tela. Harry empezó a creerme a pies juntillas. Ron seguía empeñado en que su nombre estuviese reflejado en aquella zona del Gran Comedor. Por lo que respecta a los demás, seguían haciendo o aumentando apuestas y nadie parecía poder hacer nada para detenerlo.

Y los días pasaban, y la gente seguía tan alterada como siempre. Antes de que la primera semana acabara el tapiz ya tenía tres nombres impresos, Luna Lovegood, Theodore Nott, y Mike Chang, un chico de Hufflepuff de quinto curso. Harry vigilaba a Ron de cerca, para advertirle de que no hiciera ninguna tontería. Yo sabía que Ron tenía la cabeza bastante amueblada, pero Seamus no paraba de retarle y las cosas no se hacían nada fáciles.

A pesar de todo aquello, disfruté mi primera clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Este año la impartía el nuevo profesor, según los cuchicheos, escritor de una multitud de libros y auror; Eugene Abraham Horace. Muy famoso entre las féminas de Hogwarts y al parecer asiduo a salir en reportajes de la revista corazón de bruja. Intenté no juzgarlo antes de conocerlo, pero me daba la sensación de que sería otro intento de profesor más. Extrañaba a Lupin, me había parecido el mejor de todos en esa asignatura y a veces me resultaba imposible imaginarme a alguien remplazando su puesto.

Nos tocaba compartir la clase con los Slytherins y Nott iba con ellos. Algunos revuelos por la presencia del segundo elegido se vieron ofuscados en cuanto el profesor Abraham entró por la puerta. Un chico joven, con el pelo castaño oscuro cayendo un poco más allá de sus orejas, luciendo una perilla y una sonrisa increíblemente blanca, entró por la puerta del aula.

- Bienvenidos a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. – Y en cuanto dijo esto, un montón de suspiritos se escucharon por toda el aula. – Como bien saben, mi nombre es Eugene Abraham Horace, pero podéis llamarme Eugene. – Sonrió ampliamente mientras su nombre era escrito por una tiza en la pizarra.

Aquella clase sirvió para introducirnos a la materia y a los temas que íbamos a tocar aquel año, así como para presentarnos a nosotros mismos, según "Eugene" (me costaba llamarlo por su nombre de pila y no su apellido), para tener un trato más personal con el alumnado.

- Felicidades Theodore. – Dijo después de que Nott se presentara. – He sabido que has sido uno de los seleccionados por Alea Aurea. Espero que sepas lo que ello significa. – Guiñó un ojo y otro suspiro conjunto se escuchó. De repente me recordó demasiado a Gilderoy Lockhart y no supe si disgustarme o no, puesto que yo fui una de aquellas que suspiraba cada vez que aquel profesor propinaba alguna mueca atractiva. – Y usted tiene que ser Malfoy.

Miré y me di cuenta entonces como al lado de Theodore Nott se sentaba Draco Malfoy. De repente dejé de escuchar y me di cuenta de que no había pensado en él desde que Dumbledore anunció su discurso ante todos. Estaba otra vez impasible y como mi memoria lo recordaba, hablaba con su altanería y no torcía nunca su gesto, pareciendo tener algún tipo de peso en sus hombros que lo hacía mantenerse recto.

- ¿Podría saber un humilde mago el nombre de esta preciosa señorita? – Preguntó el profesor. No me di por aludida y seguí mirando a Malfoy, que parecía haber acabado con su discurso. Pero la situación cambió repentinamente, ahora no era yo la única que lo miraba, pensando en todo el asunto del expreso, si no que aquellos ojos me devolvieron la mirada. Y cuando pensé en retirar mis pupilas de aquellas azules hielo, volví a vislumbrar ese punto de asombro y curiosidad, seguido de una dejadez en su impoluta postura. Espera. ¡Lo acababa de hacer! Había puesto esa cara otra vez ¡La misma que en el expreso! Me estaba mirando sin… ¡sin asco! De repente recibí un codazo y me giré. - ¿Señorita?

- Hermione Granger. – Dije apresurada. Harry me había propinado un leve codazo para hacerme reaccionar.

- ¿Puedes explicarme algo sobre ti, Hermione? – Me dio un pequeño escalofrío al ver como un chico tan atractivo como él podría ser un profesor y a la vez tratarme de tú.

- Eh… sí… Sí profesor. – Tartamudeé para mi asombro.

- Eugene, llámame Eugene, Hermione. – Volvió a sonreír y mientras un grupo de chicas de Slytherin me miraban de mala manera empecé a pensar que le decía a aquel chico que estaba plantado frente a mí, mirándome con suma atención. Tartamudeé un par de frases explicando cosas sobre mi misma y mi vida estudiantil y me di por resuelta. – Tengo entendido que eres hija de dos dentistas, ¿no es así?

- ¡Sí! – Exclamé contemplándolo por primera vez. ¿Sabía que eran muggles? ¿Cómo? La mayoría de los magos desconocían por completo lo que era ser "dentista".

- Mi padre también lo es. – Respondió felizmente. – Una gran profesión. Si no hubiera sido por él ahora tendría los dientes más torcidos de Hogwarts.

- ¿Entonces sus padres son muggles, profesor? – Pregunté sin dilación.

- Solo mi padre, como bien he dicho, es dentista. En cambio mi madre es bruja y trabaja en San Mungo. – Anunció mirando a la clase. – Y por favor, llámame Eugene. – Guiñó su ojo izquierdo en mi dirección y por primera vez creo que me ruboricé.

Tal vez no estaría tan mal tenerlo como profesor. Se portó muy bien cuando Harry reveló su identidad, así como lo hizo con Ron y Neville. Es más, halagó profundamente a la familia Weasley y a sus hermanos Fred y George, de quien decía ser fan acérrimo de sus "bromas y productos varios". Parecía que Eugene se había hecho con todos los alumnos de aquella sala, y más después de prometer que no iba a poner ningún ejercicio teórico como tarea.

Y así pasaron los días, con mil cosas en mi cabeza. Y el tapiz seguía escribiendo nombres, al principio de la segunda semana que pasábamos en Hogwarts escribió dos nombres femeninos: Elizabeth Smith y Phoebe Tyler, dos chicas de Ravenclaw de quinto año, que habían entrado de alguna forma a la nueva y popular sala. Al final de la semana Mika Footman y Stefani Tranter, de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw respectivamante, ya estaban en el sexto y séptimo puesto. Y para el fin de semana el Gran Comedor era algo así como un punto de reunión. Los elegidos eran avasallados a preguntas y las mesas se acumulaban en el punto en donde aquellos se sentaran.

- ¡Será posible! – Dijo Seamus levantando un trozo muy maltrecho de pergamino. - ¡Ningún Gryffindor! – Exclamó. – ¡Se puede saber que le pasa a esa sala!

- ¡Bien! Al fin admites que no se entra al libre albedrío. - Dije masticando un trozo de pescado. La suculenta cena no era rota por nada más que por el murmullo de las demás casas que intentaban sonsacar material exclusivo de los elegidos, mientras que Gryffindor se mostraba impasible y algo apesadumbrada. – Déjalo correr Finnigan.

Ginny propinó un grito entonces y antes de poder mirarla me di cuenta de lo que se trataba porque Seamus se puso a gritar como un loco lleno de alegría y jubilo.

- ¿Neville? – Dijo Ron sentado a mi lado, con el tenedor aún levantado y una cara de desconcierto máxima.

Y en efecto, una vez más el proceso de escritura del tapiz estaba haciendo que el nombre de Neville Longbottom estuviera reflejado en él. La mesa de los leones estaba ahora llena de personas que hacían caso omiso a su cena, y mientras unos aplaudían otros esperaban en la puerta, dispuestos a recibir a Neville Longbottom con los brazos abiertos.

Y al cabo de unos minutos el muchacho se presentó allí confuso, intentando dejarse explicar.

- Lo siento Hermione. – Me dijo, como si yo le diera miedo. – Me había dejado a Trebbor en el aula nueva y como no sabía volver me metí en una que no era , cuando me di cuenta, la puerta se cerró y ya no había salida. – Dijo a modo de disculpas.

- No te preocupes Neville. – Le dije en tono afable.

- Pero Trebbor estaba allí… ¡Y metido en una jaula nueva! – Dijo sonriendo y tomando asiento al lado de Harry y Ginny. – ¡Aquella sala era inmensa y estaba llena de libros de Herbología!

- ¡Bien hecho! – Le dijo Seamus dándole palmaditas en el hombro. Entonces me di cuenta que Neville venía cargado con un montón de libros nuevos que trataban sobre plantas poco conocidas.

A mí se me quitó el apetito por completo y subí a la sala común, dispuesta a olvidarme de los asuntos extraoficiales de Hogwarts y dormir.

El día siguiente me levanté sobresaltada por los gritos que se escuchaban desde mi dormitorio. Me vestí rápidamente con las primeras ropas que vi, afortunadamente no tenía que ponerme el uniforme, y pude enfundarme mis pitillos preferidos. Mis padres me habían regalado bastante ropa antes de entrar a Hogwarts y entre mis prendas más preferidas estaba aquel set de pantalones de colores. De un tirón saqué unos azul eléctrico del baúl y con la primera sudadera que vi, bajé atándome las zapatillas a los tobillos.

- ¡Hagan apuestas! – Dean Thomas capitaneaba una larga cola de gente de Gryffindor. - ¿Quién de los Weasley ganará?

- ¿Será Ginny? – Añadió Seamus, que para colmo, estaba al lado de Dean, apuntando lo que le decía la gente que iba apareciendo por el extremo de la fila.

- ¿Será Ron? – Volvió a decir Dean.

No hacía falta mucho más para saber que aquello era una mesa de apuestas en toda regla. Intenté buscar a Ron con la mirada y no di con él, ni con Harry. Ni siquiera pude encontrar a Ginny. Me llevé las manos a la cara en busca de algo que se alejara de aquel batiburrillo de personas que se reunían en aquella sala común. Salí precipitadamente al Gran Comedor, sintiéndome mareada. Tenía que preguntarle a alguien, tenía que saber que había pasado. Estaba claro que ni Dean ni Seamus estaban en su mejor momento como para hablar, por no decir que era prácticamente imposible sacarles algo "sincero". Neville estaba rodeado de gente que le preguntaba cómo acceder a la "misteriosa aula" y no sabía a quién más acudir.

Llegué a las puertas de Gran Comedor y me topé con Luna. Y así fue como vi en ella mi salvación.

- ¡Luna! - Exclamé precipitada.

- ¡Hola Hermione! – Me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, moviendo con un tintineo de cabeza los rábanos que llevaba como pendientes.

- ¿Has visto a Ron? – Pregunté precipitadamente.

- No. – Me contestó aún sonriendo. Me apagué un poco ante su respuesta y de repente me di cuenta que sostenía a la muchacha por los hombros. – Pero creo que eso te ayudará bastante. – Señaló al fondo del aula contigua, justo en dirección al tapiz.

- ¡NO! – Grité, llamando la atención de algunos presentes. – No me lo puedo creer.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Me preguntó Luna preocupada, viendo que había apretado el agarre de sus hombros. De repente la solté, pensando que quizás le había hecho daño.

- ¿Desde cuándo Ron ha entrado en la sala? – Y al decirlo en voz alta mi espina dorsal sintió un enorme escalofrío. ¿Qué pasaba si Ron ahora estaba en peligro? Volví mi vista al mágico lienzo dorado y sin lugar a dudas, "Ronald Weasley" era el elegido número 9.

- Justo antes de que aparecieras se escribió su nombre. – Me contestó. – No te preocupes, Alea Aurea es divertida. Además, ahora tendré dos compañeros. – Sonrió profundamente y entonces me di cuenta que hasta ese entonces Luna había estado sola en el asunto. Estaba tan ofuscada en aquel sentimiento de protección que no me di cuenta de la situación que vivía la pequeña Ravenclaw. Fue entonces cuando me sentí un poco culpable por ello y abracé a Luna instintivamente, quién me devolvió el abrazo sin decir nada. – Creo que deberías mirar a tus espaldas.

- ¿Qué? – Dije sin entender, intentando mirar a Luna a la cara. Me giré un momento y por el pasillo más cercano vi aparecer a Ronald Weasley con una cara de estupefacción impoluta. – ¡Ron! ¿¡Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando!?

- Hermione, no es lo que tú crees. – Dijo como respuesta, mostrando las palmas de sus manos elevadas a la altura del pecho. – No negaré que tenía ganas de encontrar la sala pero en esos momentos no estaba pendiente de aquello, te lo aseguro Hermione.

- No te creo. – Espeté retirándole la mirada dolida.

- Hermione, tienes que creerme, de verdad. – Me cogió de la mano en un tierno gesto para que le devolviera la mirada. Estábamos en la puerta del gran comedor y claramente llamábamos la atención del público.

- ¿Dónde está Harry? – Le pregunté entonces, intentado desviar el tema todo lo posible.

- Se fue con Ginny hacia… - Entonces otro sonoro gemido de exaltación sonó en el Gran Comedor, previendo lo que yo temía.

La suave y elegante caligrafía volvió a escribir sobre la tela dorada, prácticamente cubierta de nombres. Con el número diez y once, Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter entraban en los elegidos de Alea Aurea. Y yo, estupefacta en mi puesto, como si me hubieran enganchado los pies en la tierra, me vi consumida de energías. Me llevé una decepción aún mayor que la anterior, sabiendo que Harry no había escuchado mis palabras. ¿No se suponía que estaba de mi parte? ¿Qué hacía allí? Mis pensamientos se vieron cortados abruptamente después de recibir un sonoro empujón, que de no ser por Ron, me hubiera enviado al frío suelo.

- Ten más cuidado niñato. – Gritó Ron a alguien que se alejaba unos pasos más allá de donde estaba.

Me separé del pelirrojo como pude, intentando encontrar respuestas en mi cabeza. Me alejé del Gran Comedor, intentando refugiarme en un lugar en el que estuviera yo sola. Necesitaba soledad y silencio y no sabía dónde podía encontrarlo, puesto que la sala común estaba llena de gente que ignoraba que sus apuestas estaban siendo en vano ahora que prácticamente todos los elegidos habían salido a la luz. Solo quedaba uno, para ser más sinceros, y la leyenda de Alea Aurea sería cierta. Estaba bastante asustada y decepcionada, aunque un sinfín de sentimientos irreconocibles se amotinaba en mi interior. Subiendo las escaleras del tercer piso me di de bruces con el chico con la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

- Hermione, ¿Dónde estabas? – Me dijo su acompañante, Ginny.

- Eso me preguntaba yo de vosotros hace unos minutos. – Dije entre enfadada y asustada. Aunque ambos estaban sudorosos, ninguno de los dos parecía haber recibido el menor daño.

- Yo, fui detrás de Ginny,… y para cuando quisimos darnos cuenta… - Dijo Harry blandiendo el mapa del merodeador.

- ¿Entrasteis a propósito? – Fue lo único que pregunté.

- No. – Me respondió solemnemente Harry.

Pero la verdad es que no sabía si creerle cuando estaba con el mapa en las manos. Ahora que ellos habían entrado, el tapiz estaba casi completo, solo faltaba un elegido más. Miré a Harry de nuevo, no sabiendo cómo sentirme. Lo aparté a un lado con delicadeza y seguí mi recorrido hasta la sala común, dispuesta a buscar algo de abrigo para poder hundirme en los bosques de Hogwarts. Pero fue una nefasta, equivoca y horrible elección, pues si pensaba que aquellos que se encontraban allí estaban aún con la idea de las apuestas a favor de los Weasley me equivocaba por completo. Toda la sala común festejaba la victoria de Gryffindor y yo no pude más que dar un paso antes de ser descubierta.

- ¡Hermione! – Dijo un feliz Seamus. - ¿Para cuándo tu magnífica entrada a Alea Aurea? – Dijo alzando lo que me pareció una copa de cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¿Crees que sería capaz, Seamus? – Dijo una chica a la que reconocí como una de las que me miraban mal la pasada clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Arrugué el entrecejo y fruncí los labios. Perfecto, si creían que pensaba seguirles la broma estaban muy equivocados. Preferiría congelarme de frío en el bosque antes que pasar un minuto más allí arriba, en aquella celebración de su ego y pedantería que no veía nada lógica y necesaria dado que aquello no tenía porque ser motivo de festejo. Eran un grupo de inmaduros críos que no sabían donde se estaban metiendo, y yo no tenía nada que envidiarles a ellos. Incluso si mis amigos parecían haberme dejado de lado con aquel asunto, yo sabía bien que si quería podía encontrar la dichosa sala, y ser la última elegida, pero no quería hacerlo. Aunque sólo fuera para llevarles la contraria.

* * *

No sabía que me había pasado en la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, y ahora me culpaba por ello. El estúpido engreído de mi nuevo profesor no hacía más que pasearse y lucir su melena por aquí y por allá, otro arrogante como Gilderoy Lockhart. Para más inri intentaba flirtear con todos los presentes, o eso me parecía a mí. Odié profundamente como se jactaba de ser hijo de muggles; como si eso fuera una cualidad envidiable. Otro sangre sucia más para el mundo de la magia. Pero todo el odio se fugó en el instante en el que noté como la profusa de sabiduría, Hermione Granger no dejaba de mirarme. ¿Se puede saber qué había dicho? Justo acababa de presentarme a mí mismo en el tono más neutral que había encontrado. No había ni siquiera ironizado, y a mi favor tengo que decir, que había sido lo más políticamente correcto y educado que podía serlo con aquel tipo llamado "Eugene", que ni siquiera me convencía como profesor. No tenía porque recibir ningún reproche, y menos de la idiota de Granger, así que no sé porque seguía mirándome de aquella manera.

Pero sus ojos no mostraban una actitud de desafío, eran más bien vidriosos, con algún tipo de duda escondida. Ni siquiera se dio por aludida cuando el profesor le preguntó. Detestaba a ese melenas y como se regocijaba con Granger de compartir algo en común. Dejé escapar una bocanada de aire violentamente y esperé con paciencia que acabara todo aquello lo antes posible.

Mi monotonía consistía en ir a clases, dormir y comer y pasar olímpicamente de todo el asuntillo por lo que todos exclamaban en el Gran Comedor. Pero era prácticamente imposible no haberme dado cuenta como Theo había entrado en aquel club o lo que fuera creado por Dumbledore, todo el mundo susurraba por los pasillos quién o quién no había entrado y más si una de aquellas personas era una serpiente. Al día siguiente de enterarme de su entrada, le abordé en la sala común y aunque él me negó rotundamente que hubiera entrado a la fuerza y que simplemente se le apareció, noté que estaba contento por esta circunstancia y ese simple hecho sin quererlo, me preocupó y me asustó más de lo que llegaría a reconocer. Por lo que respecta a Gryffindor, nadie había propasado las puertas de aquello a lo que llamaban Alea Aurea, o eso es lo que yo creía, puesto que el viernes y con mal humor me fui a la cama mucho antes de lo previsto. Pero para cuando me desperté aquella mañana de sábado, y volví a repasar el aburrido tapiz, me di cuenta que el nombre de Neville Longbottom se había sumado, y es más, justo en aquel instante en el que levantaba la cuchara de mis cereales, Ronald Weasley se apuntaba a la lista.

No me dio tiempo a insultar mentalmente al aludido todo lo que quisiera cuando un grito agudo se escuchó desde la puerta. Hermione Granger estaba montando una escenita enfrente de Lunatica, que sonreía y ahora abrazaba a la muchacha. La sensación que sentí no hacía mucho entre los pasillos de la biblioteca se volvió a apoderar de mí, y no sabía que era aquello, pero tenía que apartar mis ojos de aquella teatralidad que estaba formando la sangre sucia. Me deshice como pude de mi desayuno y me levanté con calma, dispuesto a entrenar con la nueva escoba que me había agenciado antes de entrar al castillo.

Para colmo, el héroe panocha hizo su aparición poco después, e intentaba confortar a la pavisosa de Granger. No me hagáis vomitar, pensé. Sostenía con calidez la mano de la sabelotodo y adelantando mi paso empujé como pude a la parejita feliz, haciendo que la estúpida hija de muggles cayera redonda en sus brazos. La situación no mejoró y con asombro me di cuenta de que me molestaba que el idiota de Weasel la consolara. ¿Quien se creía reconfortando a la sangre sucia? Seguramente todo lo que sentía en mi interior era un sinfín de ganas de abuchear al trío, pero no pude pensar nada más, puesto que el pobretón se atrevió a llamarme "niñato". ¿Qué sabía él? Me iría a entrenar, eso era lo mejor que podía hacer. Eso me calmaría los nervios. Estaba seguro.

En las afueras de Hogwarts hacía un frío considerable. Por suerte llevaba ropa de abrigo lo suficientemente gruesa como para no tener que sufrir mientras hacia el rutinario entrenamiento. Mi nueva Nimbus era más que rápida y estaba expectante por probar nuevas técnicas ahora que podía disfrutar de un campo de quidditch para mi solo. Empecé dando rodeos, certificando la velocidad de la escoba, seguí intentando cazar la snitch en el menor tiempo posible y después pasé a golpear la bludger y esquivarla al mismo tiempo. Un buen jugador tenía que estar preparado desde todas las posiciones posibles.

Para cuando quise darme cuenta el sol estaba en su punto álgido, aunque seguía haciendo bastante frío. Me anonadé un momento, pensando en que hora sería. En un movimiento repentino la bludger, que había embrujado para que se moviese sola a modo de entreno, salió disparada hacia arriba, y esquivándola como pude me di cuenta que caía en picado y en diagonal, en busca de un pequeño punto que estaba a los alrededores del campo.

No me dio tiempo a advertir a quien fuera quien estaba allí, pues la pelota, furiosa, rebotó justo en lo que creí que era su cabeza. Me acerqué instintivamente para darme cuenta que aquellos pantalones chillones y aquel pelo imposible de domar era de Granger, y me maldije para mis adentros cuando vi que la pelota intentaba agredirle una vez más, aunque esta ya yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Como pude bloquee el encantamiento de la caprichosa bludger y aterricé estrepitosamente al lado de la chica, que para colmo, estaba pálida del frío. No llevaba más que una fina chaqueta y los labios estaban empezando a tomar un color más próximo al morado que al rosa natural. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer ahora?

Pensé en varias alternativas y aunque todas ellas terminaban con dejarla tirada en los alrededores del campo, sabía que tendría que llevarla a la enfermería porque el idiota de Weasley me había visto llevar la escoba en la mano, y aunque no parecía muy avispado podría atar cabos y más si se trataba de su querida Granger.

Rechinando los dientes me agaché junto a ella pensando la mejor manera de cogerla sin tocarla demasiado, no quería que mis manos se mancharan de su impureza. Pero al acercarme a ella un dulce aroma a vainilla se instaló en mis fosas nasales, bajando todas mis defensas. Me fijé en su cara que debido al golpe tenía una expresión de dolor y me sentí un poco culpable. Espera... ¿culpable? No era mi culpa si la estúpida de Granger andaba merodeando por el medio del campo de Quidditch. Además, ¿qué cojones hacía allí? Su habitat natural era la biblioteca, no el césped del campo. Proferí un quejido molesto. Me estaba metiendo en problemas. El perímetro de distancia que debía mantener con los amigos de Potter estaba siendo flanqueado por alguien como yo, si alguien me veía ahora, estaba perdido.

Bueno, la situación era clara, tenía a Granger aparentemente inconsciente, esparcida en los alrededores del campo de Quidditch. Las posibilidades: infinitas. A cual más disparatada. Lo que me apetecía era obviar el asunto y largarme sigilosamente por donde había venido. Mi conciencia se remordió, incómoda. Tenía que mover a la sangre sucia y cargarla hasta algún punto donde supiera que mis manos estarían limpias de culpa.

Me acuclillé, dejando la escoba olvidada a un lado. Granger respiraba con dificultad. A esta distancia, podía contar con facilidad las pecas que le adornaban la cara. Tenía un aspecto muy infantil. ¿Qué le habría mosqueado tanto el día de la biblioteca? Mi mente seguía en funcionamiento, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que moverla de allí. Lo primero era limpiar las pruebas del delito. Con un práctico conjuro que aprendí en verano, ordené al baúl contenedor de las pelotas de Quidditch, recogiéndose por sí solo. Repetí lo mismo con la escoba. Ahora llegaba la parte desagradable.

Una campana sonó en todo Hogwarts anunciando que se acercaba la hora de la comida. Sabía que como no la llevara pronto todo el mundo se preguntaría dónde estaba y no quería saber nada más de todo ese asunto. Así que me agaché de nuevo y sin ningún cuidado la cogí, pesaba menos de lo que me imaginaba. Su cabeza quedó ladeada hacia mi pecho y el aroma a vainilla volvió a inundarme. Cerré la mente a cualquier pensamiento agradable y me alejé hacia el castillo con ella entre mis brazos.

Rodeé el edificio entrando por la parte de atrás ya que era el camino más rápido para la enfermería y además si entraba por la puerta principal todo los alumnos que se dirigieran al comedor me verían portando a Granger y no sería agradable el tener que contestar preguntas incómodas.

Me dirigía al paso más rápido que podía llevando a la tonta de Granger a cuestas, aunque no pesara demasiado, mis brazos comenzaban a estar agarrotados y ya empezaba a notar cómo me temblaban ligeramente. "Maldita Granger" pensé mientras cruzaba otro pasillo "Si por tu culpa no puedo volver a jugar al quidditch, me las pagaras y caro"

El camino parecía interminable y mi olfato seguía percibiendo aquel estúpido aroma suyo, que si bien me había prohibido asociarlo a algo agradable, mis fosas nasales no pensaban lo mismo y acogían la fragancia como si la vida dependiera de ello. Resoplé enfurruñado aligerando el paso, quería cuanto antes desprenderme de aquella tortura que me hacía pensar cosas ilógicas.

Pero cuando ya me quedaba poco para alcanzar mi ansiado destino, antes de girar un recodo, oí voces provenientes del pasillo al que me dirigía. No sabía si eran profesores o alumnos, pero en cualquiera de los dos casos estaría perdido. Giré la cabeza a ambos lados buscando un escondite y como si el castillo me hubiera escuchado una puerta apareció delante de mí. No pensé en nada más y en dos zancadas me presenté ante ella, que como me imaginé no estaba cerrada. Abrí como pude, ya que no era tarea fácil llevándola entre los brazos y cerré la puerta justo cuando las voces se oían más cercanas.

-…cuando se dé cuenta que no es para tanto... -Aquella parecía sin duda la voz chillona de Weasley.

- ¡Pero ella tenía razón! -Y como no ahí estaba su inseparable Weasel. Porque era sabido en todo el colegio que el idiota de Potter y la chica comadreja tenían algo, sino pensaría que eran pareja de hecho. – La sala escoge a su elección y no a quién intenta buscarla.

- Hermione ha estado muy rara últimamente. - Pegué más mi oído a la puerta cuando escuché hablar a la Weasley de la sangre sucia. ¿Qué había estado rara?- ¡Y vosotros dos la habéis tenido abandonada este tiempo! - Su voz autoritaria no tenia nada que envidiar a la de la profesora McGonagall.

- La verdad es que últimamente no le hemos hecho mucho caso. - Se excusó el cara rajada.

- Deberiais pedirle perdón. -Señaló la pelirroja. - los dos.

- Está bien, está bien. - Refunfuñó Weasel. - A lo mejor está en el Gran Comedor.

Y con estas últimas palabras, oí como sus pasos se alejaban al doblar la esquina. Suspiré aliviado. Si me llegan a ver aquellos tres con Granger cargada a cuestas y semiinconsciente, me habrían lanzado maldiciones antes de ni siquiera haber abierto la boca. Aunque en el fondo lo hubiera disfrutado, necesitaba una pelea para descargar adrenalina. ¿Y qué mejor que aquellos dos panolis?

Sentí a Granger removerse entre mis brazos y me asusté. Que me vieran aquellos dos idiotas me daba igual, pero que la sangre sucia descubriera que yo me había encargado de llevarla a la enfermería y además como si de una princesa se tratara, no era algo que se encontraba entre mis planes favoritos.

La levanté un poco más aplastándola contra mí, ya que se estaba resbalando, y busqué con mi mano derecha el pomo para poder salir de aquella locura. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa, que al intentar agarrarlo fue aire con lo que se topó mi mano. Di un paso hacia atrás para observar mejor el sitio por el que había entrado, encontrándome sencillamente con un muro ¿Me había movido y no me había dado cuenta?

Busqué desesperado a derecha y a izquierda el sitio por el que había entrado. Estaba seguro que no me había movido y que lo que había aparecido ante mí era una puerta y no una pared. Entonces, ¿dónde coño estaba?

* * *

De camino al Gran Comedor me vi asolado por un montón de dudas, ¿habíamos hecho bien en entrar en Alea Aurea? Aunque como bien había dicho Hermione, era la sala la que te seleccionaba y no había manera de negarse, ¿pero y si había alguna y no la habían descubierto? ¿Y si la sala no era tan peligrosa como decía Hermione? Miré a mi derecha donde Ginny caminaba con semblante pensativo, seguro estaba cavilando los acontecimientos de esta mañana.

Aunque si bien Ginny no quería entrar en la sala y hacía caso de las advertencias de Hermione, aquella mañana se había dejado influenciar por los piques de Seamus y Dean por ver cuál de los dos Weasleys entraba primero. Asustado cuando no la vi en la sala común, cogí mi mapa y busqué su nombre en el. Se encontraba en el quinto piso y a juzgar por la velocidad, estaba corriendo. Sin dudarlo ni un momento crucé el retrato de la señora gorda, ignorando a Seamus y a Dean que me preguntaban si apostaba por mi novia o mi cuñado.

La encontré frente al retrato de un mago vestido como si fuera a un baile de gala, aunque el hacha en su mano hacía que pareciera un príncipe siniestro. Intenté por todos los medios que Ginny dejara de buscar la sala, pero ella, cabezota como todos los Weasleys, se negó en redondo y siguió buscando sin hacerme caso. Y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, cruzamos una puerta que desapareció a nuestras espaldas mostrándonos un paraje maravilloso. Y en ese momento supe que habíamos encontrado Alea Aurea y que habíamos sido elegidos.

Pero a diferencia de lo que había llegado a pensar, y de las advertencias del libro que Hermione nos había leído, no me parecía un lugar al que tuviera que temer. Al contrario, me hacía sentir como si fuera parte de mí y realmente había estado esperando el momento idóneo para encontrarla. Fuera lo que fuera, necesitaba hablar con Hermione y aclarar las cosas.

Un gran barullo proveniente del comedor me sacó de mis pensamientos, ¿qué era lo que pasaba? Miré a Ron y a Ginny buscando una respuesta, y como si una bludger nos hubiera golpeado a la vez nos dimos cuenta que había ocurrido. ¡El último elegido!

Cruzamos las puertas del Gran Comedor y reconozco que me alegré cuando vi a la mesa de Gryffindor aplaudir y gritar como nunca, el elegido había sido de nuestra casa. Pero había algo no me cuadraba en la escena. Dos mesas hacía la derecha, los Slytherins gritaban también en euforia, más incluso si cabe que los Gryffindors. ¿Se alegraban?

- ¡VOY A MATAR A ESE CABRÓN!- Ron gritó por encima de todo aquel ruido haciendo que todas las cabezas se giraran hacia nosotros.

Levanté la vista para buscar en el tápiz el causante de tanto revuelo. Y lo que vi me dejó más desconcertado de lo que estaba. Efectivamente, Alea Aurea había hecho de nuevo una elección. Todos los huecos de las columnas estaban ocupados por nombres de alumnos de las diferentes casas de Hogwarts. Pero algo no encajaba, pues no se había conformado con un alumno más. Rememorando las palabras del libro que Hermione nos mostró, sentí una suave carga de responsabilidad en mis hombros.

Como la leyenda indicaba, se había escrito el número trece.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? **

**Bueno, antes de seguir, deciros que estoy encantada. Soy Patricia, pero hablo de parte de _the magic glitter_ cuando digo que estamos fascinadas con el recibimiento que estamos teniendo. Adoramos todos los reviews, nos encanta que nos contéis vuestros puntos de vista, vuestras sugerencias y nos digáis vuestra opinión. Es un autentico placer. **

**Y ahora que mi compañera anda perdida por algún lugar de Madrid, os confieso que es muy divertido escribir un relato con otra persona. Somos algo así como Harry y Ron. A veces es complicado poder compenetrarse, ambas vivimos en diferentes sitios de la península ibérica y no siempre coincidimos para escribir. Revisamos y revisamos y nos ayudamos mutuamente. Le tenemos mucho cariño a este fanfiction, por que lo hemos trabajado durante más de un año y por que la saga de Harry Potter es simplemente perfecta y ideal y escribir sobre sus personajes es una total delicia. Hay muchas sorpresitas que nos gustaría enseñaros poco a poco, ya que no todo lo que podréis ver es escrito. **

**¿Qué pensáis de los elegidos? Nos encantaría saber que sensación os ha transmitido este capítulo. ¡Animaos a escribirnos un review! Recordad que nos encanta saber vuestra opinión. Si tenéis alguna duda o sugerencias, podéis escribirnos también. **

**Podéis encontrar más información sobre nosotras en nuestro perfil. **

**¡Tenemos muchas ganas de compartir este fanfiction con todos vosotros!**

**Muchísimos**** besitos y abracitos bellos (~ * 3 *)~**

***rueda por el suelo haciendo la croqueta* **


	5. La misteriosa sala común

_**La misteriosa sala común.**_

Recorrí la pared de arriba abajo buscando desesperado la puerta por la que estaba seguro había entrado. Pero no había nada, era como si hubiera desaparecido. "Esto me pasa por fiarme de este estúpido castillo" di un puntapié a la pared enfadado haciéndome daño en la punta de los dedos, soltando un taco que de estar Granger despierta se hubiera escandalizado cuál profesora McGonagall.

Un calambre en el brazo izquierdo me hizo reaccionar: o soltaba ya a Granger o acabaría por tener unas agujetas que bien podrían dejarme sin poder realizar ni un simple hechizo. Me alejé de la pared y dándome la vuelta observé por primera vez la estancia.

Alcé las cejas asombrado, aquello era muy parecido a la enfermería pero en formato pequeño. Las camas, de un blanco impoluto, se hallaban repartidas por toda la sala de manera despreocupada, como si alguien se hubiera cansado de colocarlas y las hubiera dejado de cualquier forma. Al lado derecho de cada una de ellas, se encontraba una pequeña mesa con un kit de enfermería lleno de poción tranquilizante y pócimas para dormir. Además, cada cama tenía su biombo propio, haciéndolo todo aún más parecido a la auténtica enfermería.

Pero lo que más me sorprendió de la sala era que a su vez tenía un cierto parecido con la biblioteca del castillo. Grandes estanterías con un montón de libros pesados y antiguos se situaban a la derecha de aquel curioso lugar, haciendo parecer que las camas fueran realmente el lugar donde leer aquellos tomos, puesto que no había otro lugar adecuado para ello. ¿Qué era realmente este sitio?

Lo único que me gustaba y que entonaba con la estancia era el gran ventanal que se encontraba enfrente de mí. Siempre había admirada la belleza de la naturaleza por lo que no me resulto raro quedarme unos segundos embobado, viendo las increíbles vistas del lago y del bosque prohibido. No sabía si era más bonito el reflejo dorado del sol en el lago o el viento moviendo a su merced las copas de los árboles. Hice mentalmente una petición, sabiendo que si pudiera hacer aparecer algo en mi sala común, sería un ventanal como aquel.

Granger se revolvió de nuevo resbalando de entre mis brazos. Me acerqué a paso rápido a la primera cama que encontré. ¡Por fin iba a soltarla para no aguantar más aquella dichosa carga! Pero aunque mi mente ordenaba lanzarla bruscamente contra la cama, mis brazos actuaron por sí solos y la depositaron con tremendo cuidado. Refunfuñé entre dientes maldiciendo a la sabelotodo, ella tenía la culpa de todo.

Me incorporé masajeandome los brazos, un tanto adormecidos, de seguro no podría entrenar en los siguientes días. Granger, ahora tumbada en la cama respiraba acompasadamente pareciendo una niña buena. El sol se reflejaba en su cara resaltando las pecas que adornaban su nariz, y su pelo, alborotado como siempre, se encontraba desperdigado por la almohada.

Me quedé un rato mirándola sin ni siquiera ser consciente de ello. ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? Sacudí la cabeza en un vano intento de quitarme todas esas tonterías.

Y justo cuando me iba a dar la vuelta para buscar otra salida alternativa por la que habíamos entrado, Granger empezó a mover los párpados levemente. ¡Se estaba despertando! Tenía que salir de allí inmediatamente. Pero supe que fue demasiado tarde cuando noté como su mirada chocaba con la mía reflejando duda en sus ojos. Di un paso para atrás inconscientemente, tenía miedo a su reacción. Vi como abría la boca pero no llegue a saber nunca qué es lo que dijo ya que percibí un tirón debajo del ombligo y antes de que me diera tiempo a reaccionar, el suelo desapareció antes mis ojos reapareciendo en un lugar totalmente diferente al que estábamos. ¿Hoy el castillo se estaba volviendo loco?

Un tremendo ruido seguido de quejidos retumbó por toda la sala. Granger también se había aparecido conmigo, pero ella al estar tumbada se había caído cuan larga era en el suelo llevándose de nuevo otro golpe. Me moví instintivamente hacia ella para ayudarla cuando la vi levantarse, pero recordé al instante que yo era Malfoy y que ella no era más que la asquerosa sangre sucia que no merecía mi ayuda. Bastante había hecho ya hoy. Aunque la manera en que se miraba la muñeca izquierda me inquietase un poco. La chica había caído justo encima de la palma de su mano, y aunque no se quejaba, parecía haberse lastimado en aquel punto que trataba de frotar con cuidado.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – Se levantó torpemente apoyándose en un mueble cercano. - ¿Y dónde estoy?

Eso mismo me preguntaba yo. Hacía no menos de cinco minutos habíamos entrado en una sala que por arte de magia había hecho desaparecer la puerta y ahora nos encontrábamos en una sala más pequeña que la anterior y a mi parecer, demasiado cargada de cosas.

La pared estaba repleta de retratos de gente que si bien algunos estaban dormidos otros nos miraban con el ceño fruncido, seguro preguntándose por qué les habíamos despertado de su siesta. Al fondo se encontraba un enorme escritorio lleno de plumas con sus respectivos tinteros, pilas enormes de pergaminos y libros de todos los tamaños posibles. Y dando majestuosidad al lugar, una butaca de respaldo alto color rojo burdeos. Junto a ese gran escritorio, se hallaba otras mesas más pequeñas con extraños instrumentos de plata que zumbaban y echaban humo. Un armario negro se situaba a la derecha del escritorio, y aunque estaba cerrado, unos finos destellos dorados intentaban escapar por entre las rendijas de las puertas.

Un sonido a mi izquierda llamó mi atención haciéndome girar la cabeza. Un enorme pájaro de color rojo y pico dorado se dirigía hacia mí en un vuelo improvisado. Por puro reflejo me agaché, llevándome las manos a la cabeza. Pero este tenía otro propósito, ya que pasó de largo y se situó en una gran percha que se encontraba detrás de mí. Cuanto aterrizó estiró sus alas y graznó suavemente.

Me incorporé y me alejé rápidamente de allí. Podría haber pasado de largo, pero no sabía como de loca estaba aquella bestia. Necesitaba salir desesperadamente de allí. Había pasado por demasiadas emociones en un solo día, y ni siquiera eran las cinco de la tarde. Una risita cercana se escuchó dirigiendo mi vista hacía la única persona de la estancia.

- ¿Y tú de qué coño te estás riendo, sabelotodo? Vi como su semblante cambió en seguida cuando oyó su mote. Mi orgullo se vio aliviado en cuanto escupí aquellas palabras, odiaba a aquella chica, estaba seguro de ello.

- No voy a seguirte el juego Malfoy. – Sentenció con un tono digno, aunque seguía tocándose la muñeca. – Y estamos en el despacho de Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué quiere ese ahora? – Dije casi en un susurro, haciendo todo lo posible para hacer que aquello no iba conmigo.

- "Ese" es tu profesor, además de director de Hogwarts. Deberías tenerle un mínimo de respeto. – Anunció con reclamo. Seguía manoseándose la muñeca, y aunque yo aparentaba no mirarla, podía ver por el rabillo del ojo como ponía una mueca de dolor.

- Lo que tú digas. – Refunfuñé mirándola de reojo. ¿Por qué coño se seguía tocando la muñeca? ¿Es que acaso le dolía? ¿Tanto daño se había hecho?

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – Preguntó intentando disimular su expresión de dolor. Me quedé mirando su semblante unos segundos, discutiendo conmigo mismo sobre que debía de decirle. – Contesta.

- Pues… - No sabía que decir, perfecto. Encima no podía mirarle directamente a los ojos. Joder, estaba quedando peor que Weasley.

- ¿Es que nos hemos metido en algún tipo de lío? – Dijo de repente, poniendo la voz aguda. Me volví a mirarla. Su entrecejo fruncido no ayudó en la situación. ¿Qué le decía? Era obvio que no podía contarle lo que había pasado…- Yo… Estaba en el campo de Quidditch. Y no… - Me miró a los ojos. – No me acuerdo de nada. Pero no pude hacer nada malo. Quiero decir, ¿Entonces qué hago aquí? ¿Qué querrá Dumbledore? ¿Hemos incumplido alguna norma? ¿Será que Harry y Ron se han metido en algún lío? Pero no tiene lógica porque si no tu no estarías aquí conm…

- ¡Granger! – Grité en un intento de hacerla callar. – Cierra el pico.

- No pienso obedecerte. - Replicó, volviéndose a tocar la muñeca en un gesto que supuse que serviría para aliviarle el dolor.

- Y deja de tocarte la jodida muñeca. – Acabé por decir. - Si te duel…

- Sí Malfoy. Me duele. – Alzó la voz tanto o más que yo, dejándome sorprendido. – Y para tu información, puedo hacer lo que se me antoje. No te tengo miedo.

Mis palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un atragantado sonido de pasos. Alguien estaba a punto de irrumpir en el despacho, y sabía que por mi bien no tenían que verme peleando con la alumna predilecta de Gryffindor.

- ¡Hermione! – La puerta del despacho se abrió de par en par y Ginny Weasley apareció por ella, arrollando a la sabelotodo en un abrazo. – ¿Estás bien? Nos tenías muy preocupados.

- ¿Por qué? – Le contestó. Granger me miró de reojo, deduciendo que yo era el causante de todos sus problemas.

- Vimos tu nombre en el tapiz y no te encontrábamos por ninguna parte y ya sabes cómo son Harry y Ron… - Añadió la pelirroja. – Además, que su nombre estuviera junto al suyo no ayudó nada.

- ¿Mi nombre? – Intervine sin quererlo.

- Espera… ¿Qué? – Gritó la estúpida sabelotodo.

- Habéis entrado en Ale…

Pero Ginny Weasley fue interrumpida por un sonoro portazo. De repente empezó a entrar más gente al despacho, un puñado de Gryffindors, otros tantos de Hufflepuff y algunos más de Ravenclaw. Y para finalizar, Theo.

- Serás cabrón. – La voz más que pastosa de Weasley retumbó por toda la estancia. Para cuando pude darme cuenta, tenía a un puñado de personas delante de mí, intentando frenar aquello que parecía una pelea. – Ven aquí si te atreves, estirado.

- Será mejor que te tranquilices, Weasel. – Me defendí, intentando enterarme de lo que había hecho. ¿Se habría enterado toda la escuela de que me había llevado a Granger a cuestas por medio castillo?

Empecé a mirar las caras de la gente. Allí no solo estaba Weasley, también Potter (quien ahora se dedicaba a frenar a su amigo de propinarme un puñetazo), Lunatica, Longbottom, Chang y Footman. Si bien me costó reaccionar, habría que ser muy lento para no darse cuenta de que en aquella sala, a parte de mí, había doce personas más. Aunque no conocía a todas las caras, encajé las piezas, y al parecer, todas habían sido elegidas por Alea Aurea. Lo que no sabía era que pintaba yo en todo aquello. Yo no había ido a ningún sitio, me había dedicado a hacer una vida "normal" de estudiante. Y aparte de haber ido a entrenar aquella tarde al quiddi…

- Maldita sea. – Mascullé cuando me di cuenta.

Theo, que estaba a mi lado, se dio cuenta en aquel instante de lo que pasaba. Y al parecer, nadie sospechaba que alguien como yo podía ignorar lo acontecido. Tensé los músculos en un movimiento involuntario. Volví a contar las cabezas y siempre salían doce. ¿O es que alguien de allí sobraba? Repasé las caras de los presentes y para mi asombro, todas coincidían con los nombres que yo mismo había estado leyendo a lo largo de las semanas. No cuadraba. Éramos trece en total. ¿No había dicho el arcaico director que eran doce, y solamente doce, los elegidos de Alea Aurea? ¿Era aquella sala a la que había entrado Alea Aurea? Si era así, estaba con Granger, y solo faltaba un elegido… ¿Quién de los dos había logrado entrar?

Si el pobretón de Weasley actuaba así estaba claro que había sido Granger. ¿Entonces por qué la pagaba conmigo? Estaba seguro de que él no me había visto llevando a su amiga en brazos. De todas las personas del castillo que podrían haberle visto, Potter y los Weasley estaban descartados. Los había esquivado con maestría, aunque para ello había tenido que entrar en aquella sala.

- ¡Bienvenidos! – Dijo la voz de Dumbledore desde detrás de aquel repleto escritorio. - Antes de empezar nuestra pequeña reunión, dejarme darle la bienvenida a los nuevos elegidos. – Alzó un poco las manos haciendo un gesto de júbilo y dirigió la mirada hacia la sabelotodo, que sostenía su muñeca izquierda con su mano derecha. – Bienvenida señorita Granger. – Volvió su cabeza hacia mí, haciendo que mi espalda se irguiera. – Bienvenido señor Malfoy. – Sonrió a todos los presentes. – Curioso caso el vuestro. Pero Alea Aurea es sabia, y sabe lo que hace en todo momento. - Se sentó en su lujosa butaca y con un golpe seco de mano, trece sillas aparecieron, en fila, justo delante de su mesa. – Tomen asiento.

Apreté mi mandíbula, haciendo presión contra mis dientes. Me obligué a mantener un resignado silencio, sabiendo que tenía que mantener la compostura si quería enterarme en donde me había metido.

* * *

Tomé asiento junto a Ginny aún un poco mareada por todo lo que acababa de pasar. Tenía que asimilar demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo. Lo que más me inquietaba era el hecho de que yo estuviera allí, esperando a Dumbledore. Intentaba hacer memoria, volviendo los minutos hacia atrás, pero en mi mente había un gran espacio en blanco, y no sabía cómo resolverlo. Todo lo que podía recordar eran unos ojos azules abriéndose por la sorpresa y haber caído literalmente en el despacho del director, con nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

Le miré de reojo, se había sentado junto a Nott. Tenía los puños apretados y por la manera en que se movían las aletas de su nariz, respiraba con enfado. Intenté recordar algo, alguna pequeña cosa que me diera una pista de cómo había llegado a esta situación, pero era tarea imposible. Lo único que podía recordar eran unas estanterías con libros y aquella mirada asustada. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Me masajeé las sienes intentando remitir el dolor de cabeza. Pero un pinchazo agudo en la muñeca me hizo retirar la mano, ¿Cómo me había hecho esto? Llevaba molestandome desde la llegada.

Además, ¿Por qué Harry y Ron ni siquiera se habían molestado en hablarme? ¿Y que era todo eso que Ginny decía de haber entrado en Alea Aurea? ¡Yo estaba en el campo de Quidditch y luego…! Luego, nada. No recordaba nada.

Un carraspeo hizo que levantara la mirada encontrándome con Dumbledore que me miraba por encima de sus gafas de media luna con una sonrisilla dibujada. Enrojecí al momento y me incorporé en mi silla. Ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar todas aquellas tonterías, necesitaba concentrar toda mi atención en lo que el director nos iba a contar. Y estaba segura de que no me iba a gustar.

- Cuando este año me enteré de que Alea Aurea iba a volver a abrir sus puertas, reconozco que en un principio me asusté. – Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, que Dumbledore se hubiera asustado consolidaba mis teorías. – No sabía si este año era el adecuado. - Miró fijamente a un punto hacía mi izquierda, donde creía recordar que se encontraban los Slytherins. - Pero como bien he dicho en otras ocasiones, Alea Aurea es sabia y sabe lo que hace en todo momento. – Sonrió con un gesto tranquilizador.

Mi cabeza seguía siendo un hervidero de ideas. Bien, tenía que empezar a aceptar que de alguna manera que se escapaba a mi razonamiento, había entrado en la sala. Me reconfortaba saber que no estaba sola en aquello, tenía a mis amigos, y la sola idea de pensar que estaba rodeada de ellos me relajó un poco más. Tenía que saber porque Harry y Ron estaban molestos conmigo, y de alguna forma tenía que descubrir porque había entrado y porque Malfoy estaba conmigo en cuanto aparecí en el despacho del director. Estaba segura que aquellos ojos que vi en esa extraña estancia eran los de Malfoy, siendo tan profundamente azules hielo. Y aquella sala llena de estantes… ¿Era la biblioteca? O era… ¿Era Alea Aurea aquello que recordaba?

Desvié la mirada, volviendo de nuevo a prestar atención al discurso.

- Alea Aurea os hace a vosotros, a la vez, que vosotros la formáis a ella. Agudizará vuestras mentes, uniéndolas a la vez que separándolas, haciéndoos valer de vuestras elecciones en los momentos más inesperados. Será en el momento oportuno en el que ella decida cuando hondar en vuestros sentimientos, y os mostrará vuestros más profundos miedos si lo cree necesario. No flaqueen en la debilidad, recuerden que no estarán solos. – Se detuvo a mirar a su derecha de la fila de sillas, donde me pareció ver a los Slytherins juntos. - Si han llegado hasta allí es por algo. – Sonrió para ellos, haciendo unos segundos de misterioso silencio. - Alea Aurea es inteligente, y os lo demostrará con creces. Hagan las correctas decisiones en el momento, no se dejen intimidar por las travesías fáciles, pues no siempre son las más factibles. – Miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna volviendo a enmudecer por un fugaz instante. – Recuerden que todo lo que necesitan se halla en su interior.

La estancia se volvió pesada entonces. Parecía que todos en aquel momento pensábamos y cargábamos el ambiente. Por lo que respecta a Dumbledore, calló mirando a su fénix, sonriéndole al tiempo que el animal parecía comprender su gesto, pues con un suave aleteo, desapareció del lugar al instante, cumpliendo una muda orden de su dueño.

- Si se lo preguntan, los elegidos son los correctos. – Miró a Harry, quien parecía más dispuesto a preguntar que ninguno de nosotros. – Todos ustedes deben formar parte de los discípulos de la sala. No hay vuelta atrás.

- Pero profesor, usted mismo nos anunció que eran doce los elegidos de la sala. – Argumentó Harry.

- Así es, yo mismo dije esas palabras señor Potter. Pero debéis saber que Alea Aurea es totalmente consciente de sus elecciones, y ha escogido a trece candidatos. – Miré a Harry de reojo, intentando advertirle que el libro que leímos no hacía mucho en la sala común tenía la razón. – Y creo que la señorita Granger bien sabe que eso es cierto, ¿no es así?

- Profesor. – Dije de repente enmudeciendo al no saber cómo continuar mi relato. – Leí en un libro de la biblioteca, que según algunas leyendas y manuscritos, no es la primera vez que esta sala se presenta en Hogwarts. – Me detuve justo a tiempo de mirar como el anciano mago me miraba por encima de sus gafas, uniendo sus delgados dedos a la altura de su barbilla. – Y esas leyendas hablan de un treceavo elegido.

- Ha hecho usted los deberes señorita Granger. – Sonrió, haciéndome enrojecer. – Lo que dice usted es cierto. No es la primera vez. En su día, Alea Aurea escogió a trece elegidos. Aunque mi memoria es más frágil de lo que reconocería, y como ya os he dicho, la sala se presenta con un claro fin, y esta vez os toca descubrirlo a vosotros. – El fénix, volvió a presentarse en la sala, apareciendo por uno de los ventanales. Seguido de su llegada, un tímido golpe repiqueteó en la puerta. – Bien hecho Fawkes. Adelante.

Me giré para ver quien entraba por aquella puerta, sorprendiéndome al ver al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

- Bienvenido Eugene, por favor, pasa. – Dijo Dumbledore en tono afable mientras hacía un gesto con su mano. – Os presento al jefe de vuestra sala común. – Un montón de reclamos de dudas se escucharon en la estancia. – Ya sabéis que no siempre puedo asegurar mi estancia en este castillo, así que Eugene se encargará de ayudaros en cualquier momento que tengáis dudas.

- ¿Sala común? – Preguntó Ron no pudiendo resistir la duda que ahora pesaba en todas nuestras cabezas.

- Sí señor Weasley. Os hago saber que vuestras pertenencias se encuentran en ella. Alea Aurea os hará pasar a vuestros respectivos dormitorios de alguna forma. – Rió, como si aquello fuera una broma privada. – Mantenme informado. – Le dijo a Eugene, quien también parecía encontrarlo divertido. – Siempre me fascina saber su modus operandi. – Se levantó del asiento muy solemnemente. – Y ahora, ya pueden ir a emprender su aventura.

- Pero, profesor… - Intenté decir, quedándome atrás en aquel pelotón de alumnos que se veían arrollados por las palabras o las indicaciones que el director de Hogwarts les estaba dando.

- Recuerden – Dijo antes de que algunos alumnos salieran por la puerta, ahora animados también por Eugene. De alguna forma u otra, sabía que aquel discurso se había acabado y que nadie podía sonsacar más información. - Aunque cuestionables, los senderos de Alea Aurea os conducirán al lugar correcto. – Y diciendo esto, volvió a tomar asiento, prestando atención a un montón de cartas. – Buen trabajo, Abraham- dijo Dumbledore levantando la vista del montón de papeles, dirigiéndose a la única persona que permanecía en la sala.

- Oh, Albus, sabes de sobra que prefiero que me llames Eugene.- Se escuchó una suave risa, aunque yo estaba de espaldas, justo a punto de traspasar el umbral de la puerta.

Quise quedarme a escuchar la conversación, y de paso, preguntar hasta quedar saciada de dudas, pero aquello era interrumpir la intimidad del mismo director de Hogwarts, así que me vi obligada a cerrar la puerta tras de mí y bajar las escaleras con resignación

- ¿Qué es todo eso de "Sala Común"? – Pregunté a Harry y a Ron, las dos personas más cercanas en aquel momento.

Pero nadie me respondió, porque al acabar las escaleras de caracol, nos esperaba Filch custodiado por su querida gata, la señora Norris. El conserje era hombre de pocas palabras y con un rudo gesto nos indicó que le siguiéramos. Harry y Ron no dijeron nada durante todo el camino. Ginny, entre susurros, me absorbía a preguntas. Yo intentaba contestarlas lo más sinceramente que podía, pero había un vacío temporal entre mi paseo por las afueras del castillo y la aparición en el despacho de Dumbledore. Por lo que respecta a los demás, Luna iba a mi lado, dando pequeños saltitos de alegría, mirando a todos lados. Neville intentaba entablar conversación con tres chicas de Ravenclaw. Encabezando el grupo iban los Hufflepuff y di por supuesto que detrás de mí estaban los dos Slytherins.

- ¿No te acuerdas de nada? – Me susurró Ginny mientras subíamos las escaleras que nos conducían a la quinta planta.

- Solo de un montón de estanterías y… - "Y de Draco Malfoy" es lo que tendría que haber dicho, pero no me atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. - …y de nada más.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Ginny, agachando un poco su cabeza para no ser descubierta por el conserje. – Pues Harry y Ron han pillado un buen mosqueo.

- ¿Qué? – Exclamé demasiado alto. - ¿Por qué?

- No podrás negar que tu aparición por Alea Aurea, a la hora de la comida, y junto al rey de los Slytherins, es un tanto… Extraña. – Se encogió de hombros. – Todo el colegio estaba en el Gran Comedor en ese instante, y ¡bum!, vuestros nombres aparecieron al mismo tiempo.

- Pero… - Quise reclamar.

- Y la gente sabe que es porque entrasteis juntos. – Echó la vista hacia atrás, vigilando al chico rubio. - ¿Cómo?

- No lo sé. – Dije intentando recordar. Me froté la sien con la mano, y di un respingo de dolor. – Solo sé que me duele barbaridad esta mano, además de la cabeza.

- ¿De verdad que no puedes recordar absolutamente nada? – Volvió a preguntar, esta vez más interesada.

- No, y no sé por qué tendríamos que haber entrado juntos. Es totalmente ilógico. – Sentencié.

- Pues porque Harry y yo entramos juntos, y nuestros nombres aparecieron a la misma vez. Todo el colegio lo sabe y ahora es imposible negar que vosotros lo hayáis hecho. – Me miró de reojo, esquivando la mirada de Filch, que empezaba a sospechar de nosotras como las alborotadoras. – Y creo que el único que lo sabe es Malfoy, así que mejor cuanto antes se lo saques.

- ¿Y que se supone que le tengo que preguntar? – La única chica de la familia Weasley me miró con cara de pocos amigos. - "Hey Malfoy, refréscame la memoria!" – Ironicé, tratando de decirle en pocas palabras que aquello no se me daba bien.

- No te preocupes, ya se nos ocurrirá alguna manera de hacerle hablar. – Y calló, viendo que todo el mundo paraba de andar.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, Filch se estaba alejando, y nos había dejado cerca del baño de los prefectos. No entendía nada.

- ¿Dónde tenemos que ir ahora? – Preguntó una Ravenclaw, era rubia con el pelo rizado, había estado todo el camino al lado de Neville y Luna.

- Parece ser que Filch nos ha dejado aquí intencionadamente. – Le contestó Harry amablemente. Sonrió un poco y se giró, intentando averiguar algo. – Tendremos que averiguarlo nosotros mismos.

- ¡Hey! – Exclamó uno de los chicos que habían ido delante de nosotros. Era muy alto y delgado, y aunque no tenía el pelo muy largo, unos grandes tirabuzones le nacían de su castaña cabellera, haciendo que algunos cayeran por su frente.

El muchacho, a quien creía reconocer como Mika Footman, presenciaba a la par que nosotros, como más allá del baño de los prefectos, se formaba una elegante puerta, decorada con lujosos detalles de oro. Tardó unos segundos en aparecer por completo, ya que era doble y realmente alta. Cuando estaba formada por completo, una de sus puertas se abrió, invitándonos a pasar. Footman, que seguía siendo el alumno más cercano a la puerta, miró hacia atrás, contemplando que el asombro era compartido. Tragó saliva y se adentró en el aula, seguido de su compañero de casa Mike Chang. Harry y Ron siguieron después, y yo me adentré tras ellos, acompañada por Ginny y Luna. Detrás de mí, todos los alumnos entraron con normalidad, dando por supuesto que aquel era el lugar que habíamos estado buscando.

Me encontraba en medio de una brutalmente espaciosa sala circular, decorada con un gusto más que exquisito, pues todo parecía material de lujo. Una chimenea era rodeada por un montón de sillones tapizados en una tela parecida al tapiz que había estado ondeando encima de la mesa de los profesores semanas atrás en el Gran Comedor. Y al decir verdad, casi todo parecía acabado con aquel tono dorado: las sillas que rodeaban las mesas, los marcos de los cuadros, el asiento del gran ventanal con vistas al lago, incluso las escaleras que subían a lo que creía que serían los dormitorios. Todo tenía ese toque dorado que parecía emitir destellos. Pero lo que más me llamaba la atención era un reloj de madera, que se erguía encima de la chimenea, ahora, misteriosamente encendida. Y me llamaba la atención por dos razones: una, y la más lógica, era que su aspecto parecía no encajar con el resto de los muebles, pues era bastante viejo a la vez que peculiar. No seguía la línea de elegancia y sofisticación, era demasiado humilde, modesto a la vez que espléndido. A simple vista podía decirse que alguien se había entretenido tallando las miles de tuercas que formaban la madera que lo rodeaba, quedando el reloj en medio de todas ellas. Dos péndulos colgaban, manteniéndose a centímetros del mármol que era la chimenea. Y todo estaría en orden si no fuera por la segunda razón por la cual aquel objeto parecía fuera de serie. Aquel reloj solo constaba de una aguja, alzada donde debería estar el número doce. Pero tampoco contaba de números, ni siquiera de las pequeñas señales que ahora se acostumbraba a poner a los relojes modernos.

- ¡Wooooho! – Gritó alguien, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento por aquel elemento de la sala. – ¡Esto es enorme!

- ¡Mira esto! – Gritó el muchacho que había entrado primero. – ¡Comunica con el baño de los prefectos!

- ¡No me lo puedo creer tío! – Dijo un chico asiático, con pelo liso y castaño, cortado a capas. Era sin duda Mike Chang, de Hufflepuff. - ¡Somos los reyes!

- ¡Somos los reyes! – Repitió Mika, agachándose un poco para propinar un sonoro abrazo a su compañero. Se dieron algunos manotazos en la espalda, se separaron y volvieron a revolver todo por aquel sitio, recordándome fervientemente a los gemelos Weasley.

Avancé por las escaleras, dando por supuesto que era allí donde me encontraría los dormitorios. Todo el mundo estaba muy emocionado, y yo no podía salir del asombro. Además aquel dolor de cabeza seguía acompañándome, y no tenía muchas ganas de estar allí en ese momento, menos aún sabiendo lo que sabía de aquel lugar: nada.

- ¡Cuidado! – Giré mi cabeza alertada por la advertencia que había soltado Harry. Y lo hice a tiempo de ver como una melena lisa, de color platino, desaparecía por un muro. Como si la pared la hubiera absorbido. ¿No era aquella que había entrado, la chica de Ravenclaw? Stefani Tranter si la memoria no me fallaba.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Dijo Ron, con la voz aguda por la sorpresa.

Pero no fue la única que traspasó un muro, pues todo el mundo lo hacía. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – Le pregunté a Luna de repente, viendo que salía del trozo de muro por el que había entrado.

- ¿El qué? – Dijo, sonriéndome.

- Traspasar… ese muro. – Señalé con la cabeza.

- Es una puerta, Hermione. – Me contestó algo risueña. – Hay una puerta.

- Yo no veo… ninguna… - Intenté pronunciar, mientras veía a una chica pelirroja traspasar el mismo muro. – Pe-Pero…

Nott, al otro lado, entraba también por un trozo de muro, al igual que la entusiasta pareja que formaban Mike y Mika lo hacían un poco más allá de donde yo me encontraba. No entendía nada, pues la única puerta que yo veía estaba arrinconada a la derecha, al borde de la pequeña sala contigua a las escaleras. Me dirigí hacia ella y cuando la crucé me quedé fascinada por lo que vi.

Aquello era enorme, y estaba lleno de estanterías, que se encargaban de cubrir las paredes, haciendo excepción en una de ellas, que era el lugar para una gran ventana vistas a los exteriores de Hogwarts. La ventana era tan profunda, que entre la pared y los vidrios, había un espacioso hueco, cubierto por un montón de cojines de tonalidades violeta. También había un amplio escritorio, lleno de cajones y utensilios escolares. Rodeando aquel sinfín de muebles, estaba una cama con dosel, y a sus pies, y como respuesta inmediata a sus dudas, estaba mi baúl y muchos objetos que reconocía como propios. Y un poco más apartado de aquello, una coqueta adornada con un espejo que me ofreció mi reflejo.

- Estoy horrible. – Me dije a mi misma, llevándome las manos a las mejillas. Tenía la cara algo pálida y mi pelo estaba más revuelto que lo de costumbre.

Pero enseguida me fijé en la sombra que apareció por la cortina que delimitaba aquella peculiar estancia gracias al reflejo que el espejo me propinaba. No me había dado cuenta, pero solo había tres paredes, y en lo que tenía que ser la cuarta, había una fina cortina de seda, que ahora reflejaba una esbelta sombra que se movía con lentitud. Con algo de duda me vi en la obligación de saber quién era el que estaba allí, deseando que fueran Harry o Ron, ya que mientras más me acercaba, más sospechaba que aquella sólo podía ser la sombra de un hombre.

Me fui a la esquina de mi nueva habitación, estiré la punta de los dedos para poder coger la delicada tela con las manos, y observar con cautela quién era aquel inquilino. Pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando no llegué a tocar la cortina antes de que esta se moviera sola.

- ¿¡Granger!? – Dijo una voz a escasos centímetros de mí. Me volví hacia atrás. – Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Le pregunté a Draco Malfoy. Me devolvía la mirada extrañado, escudriñando mi lugar, a la vez que yo escudriñaba lo que había detrás de aquella cortina. Pero solo pude ver atisbos de muebles lacados en negra y cosas de terciopelo verdes, antes de que el inquilino de la habitación de al lado volviera a hablar.

- Dime que no duermes aquí Granger. – Murmuró el Slytherin.

- Lo siento mucho, pero no voy a satisfacer a tus ruegos. – Contesté, molestándome por completo, girándome bruscamente y volviendo por la puerta por la que había entrado, dejando a Malfoy aún con la cortina en la mano.

Salí enfadada conmigo misma y con lo que fuera que era aquella artimaña. ¿Sería verdad que tendría que compartir mi habitación con el estúpido y engreído de Draco Malfoy? ¿Podría ser todo aquello una gran broma? Al menos, y por lo que yo sabía, teníamos dos puertas diferentes, aunque compartíamos el mismo espacio separado por una cortina, no todo lo opaca que yo hubiera querido.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – Dijo la voz de Ron. - ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo hace?

- ¿Hacer qué? – Pregunté, mirando a mí alrededor. Todos habían salido de sus respectivas habitaciones, y me miraban atónitos.

- ¡Traspasar ese muro! – Señaló el pelirrojo.

- ¡Es una puerta! – Dije señalándola, viéndola con mis propios ojos.

- ¡Ahí solo hay un muro! – Exclamó Ron, mirándome con cara extrañada.

Y antes de que nadie más pudiera decir nada, Malfoy salió por un trozo de muro al lado de mi puerta, mirándonos a todos con cara de asco.

- ¡¿Por qué la sanguijuela también puede hacerlo?! – Preguntó Ron, ahora más molesto.

Pero la pregunta se contestó a sí misma, porque de repente, de donde yo había visto muros, aparecieron puertas. Y de forma automática me di cuenta de que aquella había sido la artimaña usada por Alea Aurea para hacernos pasar por nuestros respectivos dormitorios.

- ¡Chicos! – Advertí entendiéndolo todo. – ¡Esto es de lo que hablaba Dumbledore!

- Alea nos ha enseñado el camino sin nosotros saberlo, ¿verdad? – Dijo Luna de repente, sonriendo ante la pequeña reunión que habíamos formado en el rellano de las escaleras.

- Eso parece. – Le contestó Harry.

- ¡Me encanta esto! – Exclamó Mike Chang, más ilusionado si cabe que antes.

Todos los demás que ya habían salido de sus habitaciones se acercaron donde estábamos nosotros, como si se hubiera formado una pequeña reunión. Observé como Malfoy se alejaba y se sentaba de cualquier manera en uno de los sofás cerca de la chimenea. Nott le siguió sentándose al otro lado e inclinando la cabeza hablaba con él en susurros. Me pregunté cómo se sentirían dos Slytherins como ellos en aquél lugar.

- ¿Tú qué crees Hermione?- La cara sonriente de Luna me despertó de mi trance. Había estado tan absorta mirando a Malfoy que no me había enterado de la conversación. Volví la vista y vi como todos me miraban expectantes a mi respuesta.

- Esto… yo…

- ¿Tú también crees que las puertas que veíamos sólo nosotros eran nuestras habitaciones, y además con quién vamos a compartirlas durante nuestra estancia en Alea Aurea? – Repitió Luna ayudándome.

- ¡Sí, claro!- Contesté un poco más efusiva de lo normal. La miré y le sonreí agradecida. – Además mis pertenencias estaban ya allí.

- ¡Genial!- Gritaron a la vez Footman y Chang chocando los cinco.

- Pues en nuestra habitación somos bastantes – Añadió Harry- Y además es mixto.- Miró hacia Ginny haciendo que esta sonriera con timidez.

- En la nuestra somos sólo tres – Dijo Luna ajena a las miradas de Harry y Ginny. – Stefani y el chico de Slytherin, Nott.

- ¿Y tú con quien estás, Hermione? - Me preguntó Ginny haciendo que todos dirigieran su atención a mí. Tragué saliva. ¿Cómo se lo tomarían Harry y Ron cuando se enteraran?

Me quedé en silencio, pues mis palabras no querían salir de mi garganta. Se habían estancado en mi boca, y solo pude mirar a Ginny con expresión de socorro, intentando que la pelirroja comprendiera que aquella no había sido la mejor pregunta, y menos en aquella ocasión.

Pero alguien que no era Ginny me devolvía la mirada con el fervor que sólo puede contener un enfado, o una decepción. Ron se había dado cuenta, o eso era lo que yo creía. Me miraba mientras apretaba sus puños y todos los músculos de su cara se tensaban en una mueca de desafío.

- Yo…- Dije más para Ron que para Ginny.

- No te esfuerces. – Murmuró Ron. - Ya lo sé.

- Pero yo no he decidido nada de esto… Yo no sé… - Intenté explicarme, dubitativa en la tentativa de hacerme entender.

Se escuchó el crujir de un sofá cercano, y Malfoy tomó parte de la historia. Lo que faltaba. Estaba seguro que a Ron le faltaba un aliento para saltar encima del Slytherin y arrancarse a puñetazos.

- ¿Qué comadreja?, ¿celoso de que vaya a compartir cama con ella antes que tú? – Se mofó Malfoy con su habitual sonrisa despectiva. Yo me sentí humillada y me enfadé enseguida. ¿Qué era eso de compartir cama? ¿Qué se creía ese estúpido de Malfoy?

Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas y temí que se lanzara contra Malfoy. Pero para sorpresa mía, y de todos los presentes, no sólo no contrarrestó con ofensas verbales sino que además se giró dirigiéndose hacia lo que supuse sería su nueva habitación. Y de un portazo acalló todas mis dudas. Estaba enfadado.

Todos nos quedamos callados sin saber cómo reaccionar en ese momento. Pero Harry, siempre pendiente de su amigo, re anduvo los pasos de Ron y se metió en la misma habitación, cerrando la puerta a su paso. Sentí un montón de miradas puestas en mí, pero yo agaché la cabeza ignorando a todas. El comportamiento de Ron me había dolido. ¿Por qué había actuado de esa manera? ¿Por qué estaba enfadado conmigo, si todo había sido idea de una estúpida sala que hacía las cosas a su antojo? Cerré los ojos conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Desde que Alea Aurea había decidido ponerme en su lista de elegidos todo estaba yendo de mal en peor. Y para colmo tenía que compartir habitación con el desagradable de Draco Malfoy. ¿Había algo peor que eso?

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Lili actualizando :)**

**¡Nos alegra saber que mucha gente se queda con nosotras en Alea Aurea! Cada día somos más y ya sabéis, cuanta más gente más diversión ;) Gracias por todos vuestros reviews maravillosos y nos encanta que nos contéis vuestras teorías de lo que va a pasar, ¡es muy emocionante! Por cierto SALESIA, ¡muchas gracias por tus comentarios! No teníamos manera de comunicarnos contigo, por eso te lo agradecemos por aquí :)**

**Volviendo al capítulo, ¿os esperabais así la sala común de Alea? Se va conociendo un poco más de toda esta sala, que creedme, dará mucho de que hablar :) ¿Os gusta Eugene? Como veis es el jefe de Alea Aurea, por lo que le veremos más por ahí :) **

**Otra cosa aparte, nos ha sorprendido la aversión hacia Ron en muchos de los reviews. Ron es un personaje al que le tenemos mucho cariño, y sabemos que es un poco bocazas, pero tiene buen corazón. Pero intentad comprenderle, le han metido con su archienemigo en una sala, yo la verdad no estaría muy contenta =P **

**Cada vez que nos escribís dejando un review, nos escribimos la una a lo otra emocionadas: "¡Un nuevo review!" Así que si queréis que vayamos como locas buscandonos por las redes sociales, escribid un review ;) ¿Qué mejor que hacer feliz a dos chicas a la misma vez? **

**Esto es un poco off topic, pero me hacía mucha ilusión compartirlo con vosotros. En Diciembre me examiné del First Certificate en inglés, esta semana me dieron los resultados y, ¡he aprobado! :D Estoy muy contenta, porque es algo que deseaba tener desde hace mucho :) Así que ahora, directa a por el Advanced ;). **

**Y sin más, un besito enorme y ¡Nos vemos en la sala común más dorada de Hogwarts! ;) **

***se va haciendo la croqueta mientras piensa si tiene suerte y se encuentra a Draco por el camino***


	6. Lo que te conté

_**Lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida.**_

Después de haberme quedado estática como si me hubieran congelado, probablemente más de lo que yo creía, fui acogida por Luna y Ginny, que me hicieron bajar las escaleras hasta la sala común y me acompañaron hasta el Gran Comedor, porque, _por lo visto_, había pasado toda la tarde y era la hora de la cena.

No quería darme un baño de multitudes aunque aquello resultara imposible. Todo el mundo me preguntaba cosas que ni siquiera yo sabía, porque aún no había tenido tiempo de preguntarle al cabeza hueca de Malfoy, a quien ahora mismo, lo quería tener lo más lejos posible de mi presencia. El susodicho se movía pavoneándose en la mesa de Slytherin, y mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, creí odiarlo más que nunca.

Por lo que respecta al tema Ron, no volvió a dirigirme la palabra en toda la noche. Eran muchas las ocasiones en las que nuestras miradas se cruzaban, pero él se daba prisa en apartar sus ojos, fijándolos de nuevo en el plato. Harry y Ginny, como siempre, se encontraban en un intermedio prudencial, siendo Harry el escudo de Ron y Ginny el mío propio.

Las cosas parecían no avanzar y yo cada vez me replanteaba más si todo aquello era un plan bizarro de algún enemigo común, pues no veía lógica alguna en los hechos sucedidos. Sabía de sobra que no había ningún año tranquilo en Hogwarts y menos en los tiempos que corrían, donde la venidera guerra casi podía olerse. Pero ¿Hasta que punto tendrían que llegar? ¿Qué necesidad tenía de estar en medio de todo aquello? Estaba más molesta que irritada, pero más confundida que molesta. Y así procedían las sensaciones, vacilando incluso entre ellas mismas, pues tampoco sabía lo que sentir.

Ginny me acarició el hombro, viendo que había estado removiendo la comida y esquivando las preguntas de Seamus y Dean durante todo el rato que habíamos estado allí.

- ¿Qué te parece si estrenamos la sala común? – Me dijo sonriendo. – Una buena charla de chicas, ¿qué me dices?

Sonreí un poco, dándome cuenta de que no estaba completamente sola y que Ginny me entendía probablemente mejor que ninguno de los asociados a Alea Aurea. Así fue como nos retiramos de la mesa, dejando a Dean en pleno interrogatorio.

- ¿Es verdad que te aliaste con Draco Malfoy para entrar a la sala? – Preguntó aún viendo que me levantaba de mi asiento.

- No te molestes en preguntar Dean. - Dijo una muchacha unos asientos más allá. La miré de soslayo, iba rodeada de un par de chicas más, menores que yo. Supe instantáneamente que aquella era la cabecilla de un grupito de apoyo y admiración al profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, y que por ende, yo no le caía demasiado bien. No solo me lo había dejado claro durante la materia que impartía este profesor, si no que se había encargado de hacer campaña en mi contra. Recordaba demasiado bien como infravaloró mis aptitudes, antes de salir volando de la sala de Gryffindor aquella mañana, dedicándome una sonora burla delante de todos los alumnos. – Los rumores dicen que ni siquiera Hermione sabe como entró a la sala.

- Los rumores dicen que te calles. – Dijo Ginny apoyando las dos palmas en la mesa, flexionando un poco sus codos, lo justo para quedar a la altura de las Gryffindors que seguían cuchicheando y riéndose en sus asientos. – Vámonos.

Y así lo hicimos, aunque en un silencio que ninguna de las dos se atrevió a romper, pues yo estaba aún barajando posibilidades de cómo pude haber llegado a Alea Aurea y Ginny estaba apretando los puños con el rostro colorado del enfado, al igual que solía hacer su hermano, quien ahora parecía odiarme tanto como yo odiaba a Malfoy. Aunque no estábamos demasiado familiarizadas con la entrada de nuestra nueva sala común, fue fácil encontrarla, pues enseguida la puerta se mostró mientras dejábamos atrás la puerta del baño de los prefectos.

La madera crepitaba, siendo el fuego la única fuente de luz de Alea Aurea. Encontramos una melena rubia y rizada, leyendo el Quisquilloso. Luna nos miró con las lentes puestas por encima de la publicación de su padre.

- Hola chicas. – Susurró apartando la revista de su campo de visión. - Veo que tampoco habéis tardado en subir.

- Sí… - Dije hundiéndome en el sillón que quedaba enfrente del de la Ravenclaw. – No tengo ni el ánimo ni las fuerzas para rodearme de tanta gente ahora.

- Vaya, ¿qué te pasa, Hermione? – Luna puso el Quisquilloso encima de la mesita que separaba los sofás y quitándose las gafas me miró con preocupación.

- Hay un par de estúpidas fanáticas del nuevo profesor. – Afirmó Ginny sentándose con brusquedad al lado de la rubia. – No las soporto. Vienen conmigo a clase y son unas cotorras que solo saben batir sus pestañas y suspirar sonoramente.

- Entiendo. – Luna me miró con sus cejas alzadas. – La verdad es que el profesor Eugene parece muy interesado en ti.

- ¿En mi? – Pregunté, mirándola con el mismo asombro con el que me contemplaba.

- Sí. – Sonrió. – No apartó los ojos de ti en el despacho de Dumbledore.

- ¿Estas segura? – Murmuré dubitativa. - Yo creo que simplemente siente un vínculo al saber que mis padres también son _muggl_…

- Ese no es el problema. – Me interrumpió Ginny. – A parte de que medio Hogwarts nos tiene en el punto de mira para crujirnos a preguntas, mi hermano mantiene esa actitud estúpida. Y el idiota de Harry le sigue.

- No entiendo porque Ron tiene que enfadarse conmigo. – Afirmé despojándome de mis zapatillas y posicionando mis pies en el sofá, abrazando mis rodillas en el gesto. – No he hecho nada… que yo recuerde.

- ¡Ah! Y ese es el colmo. – Espetó la pelirroja, dando una fuerte palmada. - ¿Cómo ha conseguido Hermione entrar a Alea Aurea?

- ¿No lo sabes? – Me preguntó Luna, centrando nuevamente la atención en mí. – Ron gritó mucho cuando se dio cuenta. Bueno, todos gritaron. Fue más sorprendente que la vez que a mi padre le picó un _nargle _en el trasero.

Tras un segundo de silencio, las tres empezamos a reírnos a la par, encontrando aquella comparación más graciosa de lo que era. Tal vez fuera el cansancio, la confusión o el hecho de que quería olvidarme de todo lo anterior, pero empecé a reír sin preocupación, sin contención. Luna contó la historia completa y aunque no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, comenzamos una retahíla de anécdotas graciosas familiares, llevándonos una a la otra y pasando el rato en el que tendríamos que haber estado en el Gran Comedor. Pronto llegó Neville, y se unió con unas peculiares historias sobre su abuela.

- …así que el sombrero decidió salir volando de la cabeza de mi abuela. – Puntualizó emitiendo una sonora carcajada al tiempo que escuchamos unos pasos.

Todos dirigimos las miradas hacia allí y un tímido grupo de chicos se plantaron en el umbral de la entrada, mirando con curiosidad hacia los sillones en los que nos encontrábamos.

- ¡Hola! – Dijo Luna, levantando la cabeza por encima de sofá. – ¡Sentaros con nosotros! Así nos conoceremos mejor. – Añadió con un gesto que enmarcaba su aire infantil.

Y así fue como de ser cuatro Gryffindors, pasamos a ser un consolidado grupo de alumnos de Hogwarts. Para cortar el hielo, Ginny contó alguna anécdota de sus inicios en Hogwarts, siguiéndole Neville hablando del _boggart_ con el que se tuvo que enfrentar en tercero, y como este se transformó en su profesión de Pociones, pero con la estética de su querida abuela. Harry y Ron llegaron más tarde, y sin decir nada, Ron se sentó en el sillón más alejado a mí.

- Pues yo en segundo reventé un caldero. – Añadió Mike Chang. – Llenó las mazmorras de un olor fétido que no se fue en una semana. Creedme, la cara que se le quedó a Snape es mejor que cualquier entrada en palco al mundial de Quidditch.

- Eso nunca superara al libro que encanté para que gritara cada vez que alguien lo abría delante de un profesor. – Dijo Mika, retorciéndose en una carcajada.

- ¿De verdad, _tío_? – Dijo Mike, completamente asombrado.

- De verdad de la buena. – Aseguró, alzando la mano para pedir un "choca esos cinco".

Estaban tan unidos como el mismo Harry y Ron, que ahora mismo parecían haber encontrado unos aliados secretos en su cruzada por dejar de dar pociones como asignatura obligada. Me parecían un curioso par que hubieran encajado de perlas con los gemelos Weasley.

- ¿Cómo entrasteis? – Dijo Mika para todos. – A la sala me refiero… ¿Cómo fue… cómo fue vuestra entrada?

- Ummm… Yo huía de Filch. – Aclaró Mike, sin ningún tipo de tapujos. – Su gata me llevaba siguiendo desde el tercer piso.

- ¡Hey tío, yo también! – Exclamó Mika, haciendo de nuevo que estos dos chocaran sus palmas.

- Yo me confundí. – Añadió Neville, siguiendo el orden del círculo que parecíamos formar alrededor de la pequeña mesa que estaba frente a la chimenea. – Me dejé a mi mascota en el aula nueva, y cuando volví, Trebor estaba allí, en una nueva jaula, aunque aquello era una sala totalmente nueva… ¡Y llena de libros de Herbología!

- Creí escuchar a mi hermano. – Dijo Ginny con desdén. – Y como Harry y yo llevábamos buscándolo mucho tiempo, simplemente abrí la puerta y arrastré a Harry adentro, pensando que mi hermano estaba allí. Lo que no resultó ser cierto.

- Yo no tengo la culpa. – Admitió Ron, abriendo la boca por primera vez. – Además, me metí también sin querer,… - Se aclaró la garganta, y me dispuse a escuchar su historia por primera vez. – Venía del despacho de Snape, porque tenía que cumplir un castigo. Y bueno, tenía tanta hambre…

- ¿Qué…? – Animó Ginny viendo que su hermano se estancaba en el relato.

- Que intenté buscar las cocinas. – Admitió mirándose los pies. – Fred y George me habían dicho que eran fáciles de encontrar… Que con solo seguir mi olfato me daría de bruces con ellas. – Se puso colorado y tragó saliva, mirando las caras de los presentes.

- Sorprendente, Ron. – Se rió Harry, haciendo que el pelirrojo le diera un leve codazo y se cruzara de brazos hundiendo su espalda en el mullido sofá dorado.

- Yo entré con Phoebe. – Dijo la Ravenclaw que había visto hablar con Neville durante el camino del despacho a Sala Común. Elizabeth Smith lucía unos tirabuzones dorados le caían por los costados hasta la mitad de su espalda, y sus ojos eran igual de verdes que los del mismo Harry.

- Bueno… más bien te hice entrar. – Admitió la aludida removiéndose en el asiento, poniéndose tan roja como lo había hecho Ron hacía unos segundos. Y de no ser porque conocía a la familia Weasley al completo, podría haber dicho que aquella Ravenclaw, Phoebe Tyler, era una de ellos, pues lucía una pelirroja melena lisa que le llegaba hasta al final de su espalda, y un flequillo recto quedaba justo por encima de sus ojos. – La verdad es que nos seguía una rata…

- Una rata enorme. – Aclaró Elizabeth, la muchacha del cabello dorado.

- Y corría mucho. Así que huimos de ella. – Añadió la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.

- No has contado la parte en la que quise hacerte entrar en un aula para poder esquivarla. - Dijo Elizabeth, dándole un mini codazo mientras una sonrisa pícara asomaba por su rostro, haciendo que Phoebe se pusiera mucho más roja de lo que estaba.

- Bueno… - La pelirroja juntó sus dedos índices y mirándolos fijamente empezó a relatar. – La verdad es que quisimos meternos en una aula de la que justo estaban saliendo un par de alumnos… - Tragó saliva. – Pero había una araña enorme en la entrada.

- Así que salió disparada para la dirección contraria. – Terminó Elizabeth riéndose de su propia historia. – Así fue nuestra heroica entrada.

- No me gustan las arañas. – Murmuró Phoebe, aún muy concentrada en juntar las yemas de sus dedos índices.

- Yo las odio. – Afirmó Ron, haciendo que la muchacha pelirroja le mirara fijamente.

Ambos se pusieron colorados cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y Ginny, que estaba próxima a la escena, alzó las cejas expectante, descubriendo que su hermano no solo se ponía rojo en los momentos de enfado.

- Yo leía la revista de mi padre… - Aclaró Luna con su vocecilla que casi parecía un susurro. – Y entré en Alea Aurea sin darme cuenta, porque intentaba descifrar el mensaje que mi padre me había puesto.

- Yo… Estaba leyendo apoyada en un muro… - Dijo una chica muy menudita, con el pelo tan rubio como el mismo Lucius Malfoy y un flequillo que quedaba justo encima de sus ojos. Algunos bucles se formaban al final de su melena que llegaba justo a su cintura. – Y caí hacia atrás. – Se puso un poco colorada y Luna le puso una mano en el hombro tratando de mostrar compresión. – Seguramente apareció en aquel momento y me caí de espaldas…

Se hizo un pequeño silencio algo inquietante, era el momento en el que yo dijera algo, pero no sabía que añadir. Tenía que improvisar, decir algo convincente que no me metiera en más líos y que solucionara un poco las cosas. Algo lo suficientemente bueno que…

- Hola. – Dijo Theodore Nott, sacándome de mis pensamientos bruscamente.

Los dos Slytherins habían llegado justo en aquel momento. Yo los miraba embobada, pues no me había casi ni dado cuenta que habían entrado, es más, Nott ya se sentaba al lado de Luna mientras ella le contaba lo que habíamos estado hablando y le resumía algunas cuantas cosas. La verdad es que no conocía a Theodore demasiado, pero me parecía alguien amable, aunque muy reservado. Malfoy se sentó en el lado contrario en el que estaba Harry y Ron, en uno de los sillones que quedaban más alejados, a la derecha de la chimenea, cerca de donde Theodore se había sentado. Me extrañaba que Malfoy accediera tan dócilmente a unirse a la improvisada reunión que habíamos creado. No dijo nada, simplemente se sentó con su altanería reconocida y se dedicó a observar. Yo me recogí más las rodillas en aquel sillón uniplaza.

- Bueno… - Dijo Nott, sonriendo. – Yo estaba buscando un aula vacía. Draco me había dicho que había algunas en la quinta planta… - Miró a Malfoy, quien seguía impasible. – Y evidentemente, me equivoqué.

Una pequeña carcajada acompañada por un encogimiento de hombros decoró el ambiente. Estaba bastante estupefacta, pues Nott me pareció un muchacho bastante natural y resuelto, aunque muy envuelto en esa especie de misterio que también parecía envolver a Malfoy. Además, que lo hubiera llamado Draco denotaba una confianza que ninguno de los presentes tenía. Lo había explicado con tanta sencillez y espontaneidad que se me hizo más raro de lo normal.

- ¿Y tú cómo entraste? – Preguntó Luna a Malfoy, haciéndome abrir los ojos desproporcionadamente. Sabía que la Ravenclaw poseía una extraña franqueza y sinceridad, con aquel toque de dulzura que parecía darle a todo lo que decía. Pero preguntarle algo tan abiertamente a Malfoy y que te contestara por voluntad propia, era bastante improbable.

- No me acuerdo. – Respondió el Slytherin mirando a un punto fijo en el fuego.

- Vaya… - Murmuró Luna. – Estas igual que Hermione.

Y esa conclusión de Luna fue para mi como un jarro de agua helada, haciendo que incluso incorporara un poco mi espalda y aflojara el agarre que tenía en mis rodillas, viéndome de repente desprevenida y muy vulnerable. Me preparé mentalmente y en pocos segundos para que Malfoy empezara a soltar sus ya conocidos adjetivos despectivos a mi persona, mirándole de reojo.

Pero ese momento no llegó, porque sus ojos dieron con los míos, y los reconocí como aquellos que habían estado asustados horas atrás en la extraña aula repleta de altas estanterías. Ahora me contemplaba sin fruncir el entrecejo, sin contener las palabras, sin apretar la mandíbula ni estrujarse sus puños. Simplemente me miraba directamente a los ojos, haciendo que sujetara más mis rodillas, sabiendo que esta vez teníamos espectadores, haciendo el momento inquietante y algo incómodo. Malfoy pestañeó sus rubias pestañas un par de veces más antes de que me diera cuenta que yo también estaba manteniendo aquella mirada demasiado tiempo. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, comprendí que quizás ese era el momento idóneo para preguntarle el porque de aquel recuerdo borroso en mi mente. Y digo quizás, porque se fugó al resonar el crujir de unos de los sofás, haciéndonos reaccionar, y estando a tiempo de ver como Ron subía por las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios, seguido por Harry, que intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. – Aclaró Ginny, intentando romper aquel bloque de hielo que había surgido.

La miré con una expresión de estupefacción y me levanté como pude del sofá, moviéndome con rapidez hacia mi dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras de mi, ahora ya visible para todos.

Sin cambiarme me tumbé boca arriba, contemplando el techo, agudizando mí oído más que nunca, pendiente de si mi compañero de habitación utilizaba su puerta para entrar a la estancia. Miré a la mesita de noche, sin sorprenderme al encontrar todas las cosas dispuestas tal como las había dejado en mi dormitorio de Gryffindor, descubriendo mi despertador, que justo marcaba las doce de la noche. Era muy tarde, sabía que no tardaría en llegar. Y eso me inquietaba tanto como el hecho de desconocer mis propios recuerdos, pues el contacto visual que acababa de mantener, así como la personalidad que tenía Malfoy, eran desconcertantes. Como si de repente su carácter se hubiera suavizado. ¿Podía ser eso cierto? Tan de la noche a la mañana…

Se oyó el picaporte de la puerta moverse, y la luz de la habitación contigua se encendió. Me quedé petrificada en mi posición, sintiendo la incomodidad de la situación. No sabía que tenía que hacer, porque incluso cuando había estado en casa de los Weasley había compartido la habitación con Ginny, así que simplemente me quedé quieta, mirando de reojo a aquella sombra esbelta que se movía con sigilo por la habitación. Me sentí culpable por estar observando en cuanto deduje que se estaba quitando la capa, y giré mi rostro justo al lado contrario, fijándome en las grandes estanterías. ¿Draco Malfoy se estaba cambiando a dos o tres pasos de mí? Qué _repulsivo, _pensé, aunque mis sentidos decían todo lo contrario, pues Malfoy, aunque no lo reconociera, no dejaba de ser un chico atractivo. Bastante atractivo, para ser exactos.

Me di cuenta de mi conclusión y abrí los ojos de nuevo, más sorprendida de lo que lo había estado en ese día. Vale, tenía que dejar de admitir cosas que no eran ciertas. Malfoy no era atractivo, era un pedante. Y un chulo, un sinvergüenza, un granuja, y además, un presumido. Por no decir lo muy idiota que era.

Pero otro sonido me hizo reaccionar, y me giré por instinto cuando escuché la puerta abrirse, y por las sombras, comprobé como Malfoy salía de la habitación y apagaba la luz. ¿Dónde iba? Eran las doce y cuarto de la noche de un sábado, si lo pillaban por los pasillos podía ganarse un buen castigo. Bueno, eso no tenía que importarme, claro que no, por mi como si Malfoy se iba de fiesta a Hogsmeade.

Tenía que dormir. Eso es lo que debía hacer. Notaba el cansancio en cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo, aunque me era muy difícil relajarme, pues mi mente era como un ordenador en pleno proceso, reconociendo y recolectando sensaciones y momentos. Además, tenía que ponerme el pijama, así que me puse a rebuscar en mi baúl y me dispuse a encontrar los baños, que creía haber visto en el rellano de las habitaciones. Me metí por un pasillo que sorprendentemente conducía al baño de los prefectos, y rápidamente me cambié. Podría parecer una tontería, pero quería evitar la posible embarazosa situación de estar cambiándome y que el inquilino de mi habitación entrara, así que allí estaba yo, poniéndome como bien podía el pantalón rosa pastel, y abotonándome la camisa a conjunto. Me gustaba ese pijama, tenía estrellas blancas estampadas por toda la tela, y abrigaba lo suficiente como para que no sintiera en este momento el frío que hacía en los baños. Además, tanto silencio me ponía un poco nerviosa. Salí a prisa de allí, sosteniendo mi ropa a la altura de mi pecho, abrazándola mientras mis piernas se movían con rapidez.

Llegué al rellano de los dormitorios y casi me abalancé sobre mi puerta. Tiré del pomo un par de veces, pensando que se había encallado. Respiré hondo y volví a tirar, sin ningún nuevo resultado. Me quedé mirando la madera, resolviendo mi duda. Tal vez debía decir algún "alohomora" para entrar, aunque no recordaba haber dicho ninguno. Cogí la varita, que estaba entre las ropas y pronuncié el hechizo moviendo la mano al compás.

- _Alohomora._ – Dije en un susurro. – _Alohomora._ – Volví a repetir al ver que no surtía efecto alguno.

Aceptando que estaba bloqueada por algo que me impedía entrar, miré de reojo la puerta de Malfoy, pensando que si entraba por allí tan solo tenía que correr la cortina y colarme en mi habitación. _Buena idea_, pensó una parte de mí. Tan solo debía hacerlo rápidamente, porque una vez adentro nadie podría verme, y me movería con tanto sigilo que ni Malfoy se daría cuenta que había estado allí.

Fui directamente hacia la puerta, sin pensar que estaba haciendo, no siendo consciente de mis actos, y tironeé del pomo, casi rogando que se abriera. Pero la puerta no se abrió, y yo me separé de ella, dando un paso hacia atrás y contemplando mis posibilidades.

Miré las demás puertas, pensando encontrar una especie de explicación. ¿En cual estaba Ginny? Tampoco podía ir tocando a cada una de ellas… Ni entrar sin permiso, siempre y cuando estas estuvieran abiertas.

¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Y si me iba a mi habitación en Gryffindor? Aunque me podían pillar… Pero era la mejor opción que encontraba.

* * *

Seguramente había hecho el ridículo delante de todos en la Sala Común de Alea Aurea por culpa de la estúpida de Granger y las entrometidas preguntas de Lunática. ¿A quién le importaba como coño había entrado? Estaba ahí y punto. Además, en contra de mi voluntad. Y joder, encima tenía que compartir habitación con Granger, ¿Qué más querían?

Me estaba comportando demasiado bien con tal de pasar desapercibido y a Lunática solo se le ocurría preguntarme cosas que no debía preguntar. Estaba claro que no iba a decir la verdad. Aunque me resultó difícil tener que contener que entré con Granger en brazos, solo por ver la cara que pondrían los palurdos de sus amigos. Para más inri, Weasel se fue sin decir nada. Bueno, al menos podía contar aquello como una victoria.

Aunque debía admitir que los ojos de Granger me desarmaron por completo. ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué coño quería de mí, esa sabelotodo? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarla? ¿Por qué quería contarles a todos que había entrado con ella a Alea Aurea? ¿Por qué me sentía tan descontrolado? Esa sala me estaba volviendo loco a cada segundo que pasaba allí, estaba seguro de que manipulaba mi mente. Yo no era así… Estaba _casi_ seguro.

Y el tema de la habitación simplemente quería obviarlo de mi mente. Una cortina era lo único que le separaba de dormir al lado de la marisabidilla. Aún tenía que encajar esa puñalada.

Y por eso me encontraba sentado de cualquier forma en el sillón de la Sala Común. Había dejado la capa en mi cuarto y había vuelto después de haber intentado una huída hacía Slytherin. Resultó ser imposible, pues la sala se había cerrado. Apoyé los codos en las rodillas, llevándome las manos a la cara, intentando buscar una oscuridad en la que pensar.

Pese a que Theo me había estado hablando durante toda la comida, era prácticamente el único al que no le importaba como había accedido a ser uno de los elegidos (al parecer, el número trece según el tapiz), me había estado contando cosas como el porqué de su entrada. Es cierto que yo le dije que había aulas vacías en el quinto piso, pero nunca me había dicho porque las buscaba. Aunque si sabía por fuentes exteriores que Theo había estado intentando encontrar algún sitio con el que estar con su novia, alguna alumna de Hogwarts que desconocía. Tampoco sabía porque tenía que "esconderse". No pregunté. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando algún plan para explicar el hecho de mi entrada, porque sabía que no podría estar dando excusas siempre, tenía que encontrar una buena explicación y colársela a todo el mundo lo antes posible. Sentía su conversación sin escuchar, así que no me enteré de la mitad. Y luego cuando llegamos a la Sala Común estaban allí todos, observando. Y la estúpida de Granger encogida en un sofá.

Miré a donde había estado sentada y me fijé en el detalle en el que dos pequeñas zapatillas del tipo que solía llevar estaban en el pie del sofá. Eran de un color que dañaba a la vista, demasiado llamativo para poder mirarlo sin tener que parpadear dos veces. Y todos aquellos cordones de colores… Los _muggles_ eran extrañamente raros.

Aún con los codos hincados en mis rodillas y pensando en las posibilidades que tenía de no ser decapitado cuando se destapase mi heroica entrada a Alea Aurea, un ruido casi imperceptible llegó a mis oídos. Era tan inapreciable, tan inaudible, que manteniendo la postura, agudicé mi audición, esperando resolver el misterio. Algo que se movía; sin duda, pues ahora sonaba a mi espalda y en unos segundos estaba atravesando mi lado derecho, justo al lado contrario a donde estaban los dormitorios.

- Alohomora. – Susurró una vocecilla femenina. Fruncí el ceño y miré en aquella dirección, aún agachado, sabiendo que Hermione Granger no se había percatado de mi presencia, dado que el sofá estaba de espaldas al recorrido que había hecho aunque de frente a la chimenea. – ¡Alohomora! Arg, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te abres?

Y diciendo esto, agitó su varita un par de veces. Unos destellos dorados salieron de ella, formando el recorrido que esta hacia al revolver su varita. Era la primera vez que veía ese hechizo, si es que eso era magia. Arqué una ceja observando a la muchacha que pataleaba contra la puerta, intentando empujarla para conseguir que esta se abriera. Llevaba puesto un pijama tan infantil como todo su estilo e iba descalza. Tenía el cabello recogido en una trenza bastante maltrecha, pues los mechones se le salían por todos lados. Creo que era la primera vez que veía a la sangre sucia con el pelo recogido.

- ¡Ábrete! ¡Te lo ordeno! - Amenazó a la puerta con el dedo índice apuntando hacia ella. - ¡Déjame salir de aquí!

Me acerqué sigilosamente sabiendo que la sabelotodo estaba ajena a mi presencia. Había un montón de ropa en sus pies, justo al lado de donde había dejado la varita, pues ahora aferraba el pomo con las dos manos a la vez que lo zarandeaba hacia abajo y hacía arriba, intentando por todos los medios salir de allí. La situación era hilarante en todos los aspectos.

- ¿Intentando escapar? – Le susurré cerca de la oreja puesto que la sabelotodo estaba de espaldas a mí.

Pero lo que no me esperaba era su reacción desmesurada, pues la Gryffindor se puso a gritar como si un troll le hubiera pisado un pie. De la impresión di un paso hacia atrás y ella estrelló su espalda contra la cerrada salida. Era tan agudo y estridente su grito, que resuelto a no acabar en la enfermería por una paliza de Potter, le tapé la boca sin pensármelo.

- ¿Quieres que todo Hogwarts sospeche que estoy arrancándole la piel a tiras a Hermione Granger? – Murmuré enfadado a escasos centímetros de su cara ahora parcialmente cubierta por mi mano. – Porque con el escándalo que has formado, no me extrañaría que tu amigo Weasel se arrancara a darme la paliza que está planeando.

- Ezta enfhadado. – Intentó decir Granger por encima de mis dedos.

Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, y al moverlos sentí la humedad que desprendían. Granger me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y su nariz sobresalía por encima de mi meñique. Tenía los brazos encogidos encima de su pecho y su espalda estaba erguida en un gesto tenso. Las cejas se alzaban más allá de lo normal, y en sí, la sabelotodo estaba pálida y fría. ¿Era miedo eso que percibía? ¿Me tenía pánico? ¿Qué se pensaba que iba a hacerle? Solo la intentaba callar… Aunque estaba disfrutando demasiado de la calidez que desprendían sus labios…

- Zuelhtame. – Dijo intentando coger mi muñeca, empujándola lejos de su ser. Tenía las manos heladas. ¿Dónde coño se había metido? ¿De dónde venía? ¿De las cuevas de Gringotts?

Retiré la mano casi repelido y me giré para alejarme de ella, tratando de no maldecirme a mí mismo en voz alta.

- ¿Con qué tus amiguitos se han dado cuenta que es mejor dejarte de lado?- Refunfuñé sentándome de nuevo en el sillón. – Hasta Potter parece tener un poco de lucidez.

- Cállate estúpido. – Susurró Granger.

La miré de soslayo, sorprendiéndome porque ella hubiera dicho un taco. Estaba con los brazos cruzados encima del pecho y aún pálida le brillaban más los ojos de lo normal. Parpadeaba rápidamente intentando contener las lágrimas. Espera, ¿Lágrimas? Giré la cabeza descaradamente y la sabelotodo se sentó en el sillón más alejado al mío. ¿Qué pasaba ahora con los estúpidos Gryffindors? ¿Por qué la habían dejado de lado? ¿Y por qué coño yo me sentía culpable?

- Uhh, nos has salido peleona la Gryffindor. - La aguijoneé casi por inercia. Ella como respuesta me dirigió una mirada desdeñosa y encogiendo las piernas se recostó en el sillón, no sin antes taparse los pies desnudos con la ropa que llevaba en brazos.

La miré sorprendido, ¿iba a dormir allí? ¿Qué pasaba con su cuarto? ¿Es que me iba a tener que hacer la puñeta siempre? Yo había decidido dormir ahí para no tener que compartir con ella la misma habitación, ¿y ahora ella venía y se acomodaba tranquilamente? Esto no quedaba así, yo había llegado primero por lo tanto, yo elegía.

- Granger, ya te estás moviendo de ahí. Hoy duermo yo aquí. - Pero ella me ignoró completamente aún con los ojos cerrados. ¿Se pensaba acaso que me creía que estaba dormida? – Sé que estás despierta, no te las des de lista conmigo.

- No se puede abrir. – Me contestó acomodándose nuevamente en el sillón, su improvisada almohada se le estaba resbalando. – La habitación no me deja entrar.

- ¿Qué? - Repliqué mirándola fijamente. ¿De verdad no se iba a levantar? – ¿No será que has intentando entrar en una habitación ajena, Granger? - Esa pregunta si que la hizo reaccionar, ya que alzó su cabeza y me miró fijamente achicando sus ojos.

- Yo no voy por ahí metiéndome en habitaciones que no son mías. - Sentía su mirada de odio directa a mi persona. – Y si no me crees, compruébalo tú mismo. – Me retó con su tono de sabiondilla. Se recostó en el sillón y se cruzó de brazos. Ahora mismo todo su cuerpo me desafiaba completamente.

Pues claro que iba a comprobarlo. ¿Qué se creía esa engreída? Me di la vuelta y subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones me dirigí tranquilamente a la que sabía que era la suya, ya que su cuarto estaba al lado del mío. La miré con chulería desde mi posición, aunque no sabía si ella lo había notado porque todo estaba bastante oscuro. Agarré el manillar y tiré de este para abrir la puerta, pero como efectivamente había vaticinado la sabelotodo, no se abrió. Maldije interiormente y casi pude oír como una risilla se escapaba de su boca. _Genial, has quedado como un imbécil arrogante._ Pero no cejé en mi intento y una idea se me vino a la cabeza: esta puerta no podía abrirla porque no era mi habitación. Sonreí altaneramente mientras me dirigía hacía la mía. Se iba a enterar esa estúpida de Granger. Pero mi orgullo se vio doblemente magullado pues esa puerta tampoco se abría.

Bajé las escaleras más cabreado si podía, no era la primera vez que la estúpida sala me dejaba encerrado con la sabelotodo. Al menos la vez anterior Granger estaba inconsciente y no podía ver como su sonrisa de marisabionda asomaba por sus labios. La sala iba a pagármelas muy caro.

- ¿Qué, ya te quedaste a gusto? – Me provocó nada más sentarme en el sofá. Aún portaba esa sonrisa de listilla. – El gran Malfoy no se podía quedar tranquilo sin comprobarlo él mismo.

- ¿Que, ya dejaste de llorar por esos dos estúpidos a los que llamas amigos? - Provoqué intencionadamente.

Supe que aquello había hecho efecto cuando noté como sus ojos se ahogaban de nuevo y mirándome despectivamente se giró en el sillón haciendo que lo único que pudiera ver fuera su espalda con aquel ridículo pijama de estrellas. Sonreí con gesto altanero. ¿Qué más daba si la había hecho daño? Pero una parte muy pequeña de mí se sentía culpable.

Bufé malhumorado incorporándome en el sofá, tenía que dejar de pensar ya aquellas cosas estúpidas. Era la sala, estaba seguro de ello. No sólo me había dejado encerrado de nuevo con Granger sino que además me hacía pensar cosas ridículas. Estaba decidido, mañana iba a hablar con el cabeza hueca de Dumbledore. No iba a pasar un día más en una aquella sala en la que ni yo mismo había decidido tomar parte, y menos compartir habitación con la sabelotodo de Granger.

Miré de nuevo hacía el sillón donde se encontraba, estaba en la misma posición de antes, la espalda era lo único que podía ver. Pero observé algo más, su cuerpo se estremecía de poco en poco, y eso solo podía significar una cosa, estaba llorando. ¿Tanto le había afectado lo que quiera que le hubieran hecho esos dos idiotas? Pero no tuve tiempo a pensar más, cuando la chimenea por arte de magia, encendió sus brasas como si un dragón hubiera escupido fuego en ellas. La estancia, por un momento, se iluminó de luz anaranjada.

- ¡¿Qué pretendes?! - Chilló Granger con su voz aguda. Se había incorporado y agarraba la varita fuertemente con su mano derecha. Una mueca de dolor cruzó su semblante pero hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada, ya que ahora me miraba interrogante.

- No he tenido nada que ver. - Contesté enfadado. ¿Acaso se pensaba que yo iba encendiendo chimeneas por diversión? ¡Yo sólo quería dormir tranquilamente!

- Pues aquí solo veo que estés tú, Malfoy. - Respondió sin creerme en lo más mínimo.

- ¡Ja!- Reí sarcásticamente. - Seguro que aunque estuviera toda la panda de estúpidos que han entrado aquí, tu sólo pensarías que habría sido "el capullo de Malfoy". ¡No me vengas con gilipolleces!

- Yo no…

- ¡Shh! –Había notado un ruido extraño proveniente del lado más cercano a la chimenea.

- ¡No me mandes callar, engreído! - Continuó sin hacerme el mínimo caso – Eres tú el que…

- ¿Te quieres callar de una jodida vez? - Grité desesperado. ¿No podía mantener la boca cerrada?

Esta vez sí pareció hacerme caso y se calló inmediatamente. Se cruzó de brazos enfadada y me dirigió lo que catalogué como su mirada de rencor más profunda. Yo la ignoré completamente, tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme, así que agudicé el oído intentando captar otra vez el sonido que estaba seguro había escuchado antes. Pero lo único que se escuchaba era el crepitar de las brasas que se estaban consumiendo lentamente.

- Malfoy, yo no oigo na…

Pero no pudo acabar su frase ya que el sillón pareció cobrar vida y agarrándola con lo que antes eran los reposabrazos, la empujó fuera haciendo que cayera sentada en la alfombra. Casi había rozado su cabeza con el pico de la mesa. El sillón se estremeció y tan rápido como se había empezado a mover, paró su actividad, manteniéndose quieto a excepción de los faldones que se movían ligeramente. Yo me enderecé en mi asiento apuntando con mi varita aquella cosa. ¿Qué era todo esto?

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - Granger se levantó frotándose los riñones- ¿Qué le has hecho a la habitación Malfoy?

- ¿Qué coño crees que me dedico a hacer en mi tiempo libr… - Pero no pude terminar mi comentario. El sofá, que había decidido seguir los pasos del sillón, cobró vida y antes de que tuviera tiempo de bajar de él, me empujó no muy delicadamente haciendo que chocara directamente con Granger que se llevó un golpe en la espalda ya que estaba incorporada y no vio mi llegada.

- ¡Quítate de encima! – Gritó apartándome de encima suyo.

- No hace falta que lo pidas. – Me alejé masajeándome el brazo izquierdo, en la caída había chocado con algo. – No me gusta el contacto con sangre sucias.

- Muy original, Malfoy. – Contestó con tono cansado. - ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Apuntaba con su varita al sillón y al sofá indistintamente. Pero estos parecían estar de vuelta a la normalidad, nada incitaba a pensar que segundos atrás habían querido hacer lucha libre con nosotros.

- Pues nada. - Me encogí de hombros – Que la sala no sólo ha decidido que sería una maravillosa idea juntarnos en una misma habitación sino que además ha decidido que esta noche muramos aplastados por dos sillones. ¿Alguna pregunta más inteligente, sabelotodo? Que quiero descojonarme.

- Qué elocuente. – Respondió mirándome fijamente.- ¿Lo has aprendido tú solito o te han ayudado los cabeza hueca de Crabbe y Goyle?

- ¿Metiéndote con alguien menos inteligente que tú, Granger? - Repliqué moviendo la varita de una mano a otra. – No, no, no. - Negué con la cabeza dramáticamente. - Eso no es propio de la ojito derecho de McGonagall. ¿Qué pensaría de ti si te oyera hablar de esa manera?

- Oh, cállate estúpido. – Bufó cruzándose de brazos y aguantándose las ganas de lanzar todos los maleficios que se sabía contra mí. Me reí ante aquello, en ese momento se parecía tanto a la comadreja que de un momento a otro pensé que su pelo se volvería rojo y un montón de pecas le iban a adornar la cara. - ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

- Tú. - Dije simplemente. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo a contestar de nuevo, un portazo hizo que nos callaramos enseguida. Miramos hacía todos lados atentos a cualquier otro sonido, pero la sala estaba en completo silencio. Yo no me fié de aquello, estaba seguro que volvería a actuar. Sólo faltaba que la estúpida sala hiciera que la alfombra nos enrollara y nos friera como un aperitivo en la chimenea.

- ¿Pero dónde cojones nos ha traído el chalado de Dumbledore? - Grité con la varita en alto apuntando con ella a toda la habitación. Esperaba que de un momento a otro apareciera un bicho cualquiera y nos atacara.

- "Alea Aurea es inteligente, y os lo demostrará con creces". – Recitó la sabelotodo alumbrando con su varita la estancia. – Ya nos lo advirtió Dumbledore.

- Olvidé que me encontraba con la sabionda. – Repliqué- ¿Quieres que le de cinco puntos a Gryffindor por acertar la respuesta?

- A veces eres un completo…

Pero su contestación se quedó en el aire, porque en ese preciso momento la sala decidió atacar de nuevo.

El suelo se levantó justo en el lugar en el que estábamos sentados, haciendo que este se convirtiera en un tobogán gigante que nos llevaba directo a la pared más cercana. Oí el grito insoportable de Granger cerca de mi oído derecho. ¿Qué le pasaba en las cuerdas vocales? ¿Acaso era descendiente de una Banshee? Íbamos a estamparnos irremediablemente con la pared sino pensábamos algo rápido.

La vi apuntar con la varita a la pared, seguro dispuesta a realizar un hechizo, pero la sala decidió jugar sus cartas de nuevo, no nos lo iba a poner fácil. Esta vez fue el suelo más cercano a la pared el que se elevó, por lo que resbalamos hacía el otro lado alejándonos del muro.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! - Chilló con su penetrante voz.

- No tengo ni la más jodida idea. - Contesté más para mí que para ella.

El suelo subía y bajaba rápidamente, como si debajo de este se encontraran un nido de escregutos de cola explosiva que intentaban por todos los medios salir de allí. Lo que más me sorprendía, era que el sillón, el sofá y demás objetos no se movían desplazándose y chocando mutuamente, sino que seguían la trayectoria del oleaje, como si se hubieran convertido en goma y estuvieran anclados al suelo.

Miré desesperado por toda la habitación intentando buscar alguna manera de escapar de esa locura. ¡Yo sólo quería dormir tranquilamente! ¿Era mucho pedir?

- Tenemos que subir- Oí que decía Granger señalando las habitaciones. – Ahí el suelo no se mueve.

La sabelotodo tenía razón. Las habitaciones parecían no formar parte de aquel disparate. La única manera que había de subir hacía las habitaciones era por las escaleras, que seguían ancladas a su sitio sin moverse en lo más mínimo. Me coloqué a cuatro patas, con la varita en mi mano derecha, y me dirigí directo hacía allí. Pero la habitación, dándose cuenta de mis intenciones, levantó el suelo de nuevo haciendo que cayera de espaldas.

Me incorporé murmurando entre dientes, la sala se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. ¿Cómo cojones íbamos a salir de allí?

- ¡Sígueme! - Escuché como me ordenaba Granger mientras que se dirigía a gatas hacía la chimenea.

¿Pero qué se creía? ¿Qué iba a seguirla como un corderito? Estaba lista si pensaba que iba a imitarla. Ya buscaría la manera de salir de allí, no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie. Giré mi cabeza buscando alguna forma de poder acceder a las habitaciones, pero parecía que la sala había decidido que debería seguir a la sabelotodo porque con un simple movimiento del suelo me lanzó directamente hacía donde esta se encontraba.

- ¿Has tomado la vía rápida? - Rió sonoramente mientras se ponía de pie cerca de la chimenea.

Refunfuñé entre dientes ycon un ágil movimiento ella se sentó en la encimera de la chimenea. Los pies desnudos le colgaban cerca del fuego formando extrañas figuras en el suelo. Su idea era bastante buena, la chimenea no parecía atacada por esa convulsión del suelo, por lo que se mantenía estática y hacia que fuera el lugar más estable por el momento.

- ¿Qué, no subes? - Sonrió burlona. Era un Malfoy y tenía orgullo, pero ¡Joder! No quería seguir en esa especie de goma elástica que se había convertido el suelo. Refunfuñé todo lo que pude mientras me incorporaba y de un salto me subí a la encimera, alejándome de Granger.

Miré hacia el suelo. Este seguía convulsionándose, aunque noté que bajaba la intensidad poco a poco. ¿Podríamos fiarnos? Cogí un candelabro que había cerca y lo tiré. En cuanto este tocó el suelo, volvieron los temblores y todo volvió a cobrar vida. ¿Nos íbamos a quedar aquí para siempre? ¿Tendríamos que esperar a que pasase algún profesor o alguien se dignase a abrir la puerta de las habitaciones? Me negué rotundamente, ni en mis peores pesadillas iba a permitir que San Potter me viera de esa guisa y que además me rescatara cual caballero de radiante armadura.

Miré a la sabelotodo que se encontraba recostada contra la pared respirando agitadamente, su mano izquierda acariciaba su muñeca derecha. ¿No era la misma muñeca de la que se había quejado cuando aterrizamos en el despacho de Dumbledore? ¿Aún le seguía doliendo?

Ella notando mi mirada abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente. Iba a preguntarla si estaba bien, cuando me di cuenta que a mí me importaba en lo más mínimo. Giré la cabeza hacía el frente enfadado, ¿Acaso yo me iba a dignar a preguntarla como estaba? ¡Qué estupidez!

- Creo que tengo una idea para intentar llegar a las habitaciones. - Dijo Granger incorporándose con cuidado. El sitio no era ancho y cualquier movimiento la llevaría de nuevo al suelo, que ahora parecía como si nada hubiera pasado en él. Cogió su varita y apuntando hacia la barandilla de piedra gritó: "_petra tractum"._ Al principio parecía como si nada fuera a suceder, pero de repente las piedras rompieron su situación y enfilaron una a una hasta convertirse en una pasarela que llegaba hasta nosotros.

Granger se guardó la varita triunfante y comenzó a caminar segura de sí misma por la pasarela. Yo me quedé asombrado por el hechizo que acababa de realizar, realmente era uno bastante poderoso y estaba seguro que no nos lo enseñarían hasta el siguiente año, ¿Cómo lo conocía?

- ¿No vienes? - Me preguntó Granger a mitad de camino. Me miraba expectante y yo no pude más que rehuir su mirada. – Es seguro, no sólo lo he hecho para los Gryffindors. - Se rió de su propio chiste y encogiéndose de hombros terminó el recorrido que la llevo hacia el pasillo de los dormitorios, donde mágicamente el suelo estaba quieto.

Me incorporé a regañadientes. Iba a ser salvado por la estúpida sabelotodo, no sabía si era peor o mejor que ser salvado por Potter. Me acerqué a la pasarela y apoyé el pie derecho en ella, era solido y no parecía que se fuera a caer. Anduve los pasos que esta había realizado antes y llegué al otro lado sano y salvo. Agradecí mentalmente porque el suelo no se moviera y apoyé la espalda en la pared. Oí como Granger realizaba otro hechizo y las piedras volvieron a su sitio como si nunca se hubieran convertido en otra cosa.

Se movió rápida hacia la esquina más cercana a nuestras habitaciones y cerró los ojos. Pensé que se había dormido, y casi arrastrándome del puro cansancio, me coloqué en la pared contraria, enfrente de mi puerta. Cerré los ojos y disfruté de la sensación, notando como mi espalda se destensaba por completo y buscaba la piedra que formaba el muro para relajarse con el crujir de algunas articulaciones. Respiré hondo, deseando con todas las fuerzas poder dormir y dar por acabado aquel periodo de estrambóticas pruebas. Aquello parecía un campo de entrenamiento más que un colegio de magia y hechicería.

- ¿Cómo entramos? – Dijo una suave voz enfrente a mí. – Quiero decir, ¿No te preguntas como lo hicimos? ¿Cómo acabamos aquí?

Granger me miraba apoyada en dos paredes, su espalda cercana a la puerta que pertenecía a mi dormitorio, y su cabeza y costado derecho a la que daba al baño de los prefectos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, así que pensé que estaba hablando en sueños.

- Malfoy… ¿Estas dormido? – Dijo aún manteniéndose quieta.

A los segundos abrió los ojos, y buscó los míos en la oscuridad. Se removió en su posición al ver que no lo estaba y volvió a abrazar sus rodillas, dejándose caer de costado, reposando más su peso en la pared que tenía la puerta del pasillo que conducía al baño de los prefectos. Me volvió a repasar con la mirada, y como si se diera cuenta de quien era, apretó los labios y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Encogida y abrazándose a si misma del frío que debería tener al estar en aquella estancia, Granger no volvió a abrir la boca. Y al verla tan quieta y respirar tan tranquilamente, me sentí enteramente culpable. Parecía una niña, pequeña y solitaria. Y eso me recordó un poco a mí. Sentí algo parecido al miedo, sabiendo que estaba mirando a Granger de una manera que nunca la había visto; sabiendo que estaba descubriendo cosas de ella que me gustaban y me atraían, y sin duda, sabiendo que estaba perdido si seguía aquel camino. No quería la amistad de la sabelotodo. No debía querer ser amigo de Granger. No podía serlo.

- Es mejor que no lo sepas. – Susurré como respuesta.

Y esperé que Granger no hubiera escuchado aquello.

* * *

**¡Hooooola a todos!**

**Esta vez la que actualiza es Patri... Asi que... ¿Qué tal todos, bellos?**

**¡Me han encantado vuestras reviews!**

**Hace unos días actualicé mi fanfiction (el de mi cuenta individual) y les comenté a mis lectores sobre The Magic Glitter y el fanfiction conjunto de Harry Potter que llevamos a cabo, así que, no se si por aquí habrá algún fan de Avengers, pero si lo hay, tengo un fanfiction en progreso sobre Loki y un personaje original en mi cuenta (LadyCharisma).**

**Bueno, desvelaré uno de nuestros secretos con el permiso de la bella Lidia, aunque no todo, para mantener estas pequeñas charlas después del capítulo más interesantes.**

**Bien, si habéis leído mi perfil, sabréis que dibujo. Y si habéis leído algo más sobre nosotras, sabréis que la historia lleva alrededor de un año en funcionamiento. Durante ese tiempo, me dediqué a hacer dibujitos sobre los personajes. Y los queremos compartir con vosotros. Próximamente veréis de que manera.**

**Os dejo nuestro email por aquí, por si, a parte de un review, queréis comentarnos lo que sea vía mensaje. Es como contestamos las reviews de los lectores sin cuenta en fanfiction, pero hemos pensado que sería divertido si alguno de vosotros quiere comunicarnos algo o simplemente curiosear. **

**Themagicglitter (arroba) gmail (punto) com**

**Estaos atentos a la siguiente nota de autor en la actualización, por que desvelaremos algo nuevo sobre la historia, más interactivo y divertido, y estrenaremos la sección "alea aurea moments", que es, básicamente, nuestras aventuras como escritoras.**

**Muchísimos besos, preciosos. Espero que os haya gustado este episodio.**

***hace la croqueta alegremente* **


	7. Las leyes matemáticas

_**Las leyes matemáticas.**_

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal, estaba helada. Estiré mi brazo izquierdo hacía mis piernas intentando coger la sábana, odiaba cuando se me resbala en mitad de la noche dejándome desprotegida. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme que no había nada cubriéndome. Me incorporé de inmediato y me di un golpe con la fría piedra. ¿Dónde estaba?

Y entonces me acordé de todo. El suelo movedizo, la llamarada y los sillones que habían cobrado vida. El día anterior la sala no nos había dejado entrar en las habitaciones y había decidido por cuenta propia jugar con nosotros sin descanso.

Me abracé en un intento de darme calor, tiritaba y los pies los tenía un poco azulados. ¡Perfecto! Había cogido frío. Solo esperaba que no me pusiera enferma, las clases ya habían empezado y necesitaba estar al cien por cien. Me senté abrazándome las rodillas dobladas, aún dándome calor, y pensé en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Primero de todo, la sala no me había dejado entrar a mi habitación. ¿Había realizado algún encantamiento sin ni siquiera ser consciente de ello? Rechacé de inmediato aquella idea, la varita no realizaba hechizos a no ser que la bruja o mago lo invocara. Entonces, ¿qué podía haber sido? ¿Algún cerrojo muggle? Pero descarté completamente la idea, sabiendo que mis múltiples "alohomoras" lo hubieran interceptado.

Me resigné a pensar que la habitación no nos dejó entrar por alguna razón que se me escapaba, aunque para alguien como yo, una persona que quería saber hasta el más mínimo detalle de las cosas, era un poco frustrante. Además, había repetido el mismo patrón de conducta, dejando la puerta de salida totalmente bloqueada. No solo no tenía dormitorio, sino que además estaba encerrada en Alea Aurea. Aunque sabía que aquello tenía un poco más de sentido, por la noche todo el mundo tenía que estar durmiendo y no pasearse tranquilamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

La única pregunta que no sabía cómo contestar sin acabar haciendo todo tipo de conjeturas de lo más variopintas era el porqué de la revelación de la sala en contra de nosotros. ¿Cuál había sido el cometido de aquello? Por más que pensaba no daba un razonamiento lógico. Había decidido dormir plácidamente en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea, cuando ésta se encendió sola y un minuto después me encontraba tirada en el suelo porque el sillón había decidido que era persona non grata para estar allí. Y segundos después Malfoy me había arrollado cayéndose encima de mí, porque el sofá había decidido lo mismo.

¡Malfoy!

Giré la cabeza en dirección dónde le había visto por última vez antes de cerrar los ojos, y efectivamente, allí estaba. Forcé la vista, intentando observar con mayor claridad, ya que llegaba poca luz a aquel lugar. Su cabeza yacía laxa por un costado y su pelo platino caía desordenado, tapándole parcialmente la cara. Sus brazos rodeaban su cuerpo en intento de darse calor y las piernas estaban estiradas haciéndole parecer un muñeco de trapo abandonado. Sentí algo caluroso en mi pecho, pues un sentimiento cercano a la ternura se había despertado al verle en aquella posición. Sin separar mi vista de él pensé en que aquella no era una posición demasiado cómoda para dormir, y que al despertar tendría un dolor increíble por todo el cuerpo.

Recordé la cara que puso cuando la sala decidió que si quería salir de allí la mejor de las opciones era la que yo le ofrecía, pues ésta le lanzó contra la chimenea, llegando hasta donde me encontraba en pocos segundos. Sonreí ante aquello, cuando Malfoy era derrotado era bastante divertido. Luego llegamos aquí y nos sentamos uno en cada parte del pasillo y no volvimos a hablar… ¿o sí? No estaba muy segura. Tenía mucho sueño.

Acomodé mi espalda en la pared y bostecé formando una gran o con mi boca. ¿Qué hora era? Por inercia giré mi muñeca para poder ver la hora en mi reloj, pero recordé que lo había dejado en la mesita de mi cama la noche anterior. Y pensando en los objetos que se encontraban tras aquella puerta, caí en la idea de que tal vez ahora podría pasar. ¿La sala ya me dejaría entrar de nuevo a mi habitación? No perdía nada por intentarlo.

Me incorporé lentamente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Malfoy, y avancé hacia mi habitación rogando que esta se abriera. Pero, como pasó la noche anterior, esta no se movió ni un ápice cuando bajé el manillar para abrirla. Bufé enfadándome con la sala, ¿qué había hecho yo para merecer aquello? No sólo tenía que compartir habitación con el engreído de Malfoy, sino que además me hacía dormir pasando un frío de mil demonios en un lecho muy poco recomendable para gente con lumbago.

Me dirigí de nuevo hacia mi sitio cuando al pasar cerca de Malfoy la varita, que llevaba en el bolsillo del pijama, desprendió destellos dorados como otras veces había hecho. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Por qué lo hacía de vez en cuando? ¿Me estaba avisando de algo? Saqué la varita y la moví un par de veces, pero esta permaneció igual que siempre. Nada indicaba que hacía un momento había soltado chispas doradas. Me encogí de hombros, prometiendome que iría a buscar información más tarde a la biblioteca, cuando noté una mirada sobre mí. Giré la cabeza y me encontré con unos ojos grises que me miraban fijamente con aire enfadado.

- ¡Malfoy! – Alcé la voz llevándome la mano al pecho. – Me asustaste.

- Y tú me acabas de despertar. Estamos en paz. - Contestó malhumorado. Miraba fijamente la varita ¿Habría él visto también las chispas doradas? ¿Sabría él por qué lo hacía? Pero decidí no preguntar, no era el momento ni el lugar. En realidad, nunca lo era con Draco Malfoy.

- Lo siento. - Me disculpé. - No lo pretendía.

- ¿Has intentado abrir la puerta? – Preguntó obviando mi disculpa.

- Sí. – Asentí con la cabeza. – No se abre.

- ¡Perfecto! – Dijo alzándose todo lo dignamente que podía. – Encerrado de por vida en esta estúpida sala con la sabelotodo.

- Para mí tampoco representa una escena bucólica. – Le contesté poniendo mis brazos en jarras.

- Mira Granger, no estoy de humor, así que será mejor que no tienes a la suerte. – Me contestó dando dos zancadas hacia mí, aproximándose tanto que tenía que alzar mi cabeza para verlo. En aquel momento, mi varita, que aún estaba en mi mano, desprendió otro chispazo dorado que quedó encerrado entre nosotros. – Y arregla tu estúpida varita.

- A mi varita no le pasa nada. – Le repliqué. – ¿Y tú podrías dejarme de una vez en paz? ¿O voy a tener que pasar un sexto año consecutivo escuchándote decir "sangre sucia" por todas las esquinas de este castillo? – Malfoy me miraba con cara de asco desde su altura. – Si tanto me odias, aléjate de mí. – Y diciendo esto, le empujé con las dos manos, evitando esa distancia tan intimidatoria.

Después de hacer aquello me di cuenta en donde me había metido. Estaba claro que no podía huir a mi habitación. Tampoco podía volver a la sala común, o salir de la misma, porque no sabía si todo seguiría en orden. Y mejor no pensaba en la opción de petrificar a Malfoy, no llevaba ni 24 horas allí, tenía que demostrar responsabilidad.

Y siguiendo lo esperado, Malfoy no tardó en contraatacar. Tan pronto como sus pies le detuvieron del empujón, volvió a la misma posición de la que había vuelto. Nos separaba un palmo de distancia, solo que esta vez, él sujetaba el cuello de mi camisa de dormir, obligándome a mirar hacia arriba en una postura de lo más incómoda. Fruncía el ceño y me miraba con repulsión. El pelo le volvía a caer por la cara, fino y liso, tan pálido como su piel. Sus ojos, ahora puro hielo, se enmarcaban por una mata de espesas pestañas albinas. Era la primera vez que tenía a Malfoy tan cerca, tan pegado a mí que podía sentir hasta su aroma.

Su puño se cernía a mi camisa con tanta fuerza que podría haber deformado la tela. Su mirada penetrante no salía de mi rostro, y yo tenía que quedarme de puntillas si quería no sucumbir en aquel gesto. Parecía el perfecto campo de batalla para empezar una guerra pactada tras una larga tregua. Solo hacía falta que uno de los dos bandos moviera ficha para enzarzarse en una pelea.

Contra todo pronóstico, Malfoy me soltó lentamente, apartándose de mí tras aquel aventurado ataque, aunque sin rendirse, pues aún podía sentir su mirada penetrante y fija en mi persona. Podía percibir ese sentimiento de culpabilidad en su ser, como si se diera cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había hecho. Aunque estaba segura de que no se arrepentía, porque seguía mirándome desafiante, expectante por la replica, pidiéndome más, sabiendo que aquella batalla no estaba ganada si yo no sacaba mis dientes y uñas para defenderme. Malfoy había traspasado la línea de lo verbal y había rozado lo físico al sostenerme demasiado tiempo. Había cruzado una nueva frontera inexplorada y yo no sabía como reaccionar. Ahora simplemente lo examinaba con otros ojos, sabiendo que realmente no era capaz de descifrar qué había detrás de esa tez albina, de esos aires de señor, y de esas maneras más que educadas. Malfoy era Malfoy y nunca había convivido tan cerca con un Slytherin tan auténtico como él. Así estaban las cosas y no podía olvidarme de ello. Como muy bien le aseguraba mi exprofesor Moody: "alerta permanente". Esa era mi decisión. Y como haciéndosela implícita en una mirada, entrecerré mis parpados, demostrando que aún seguía teniendo orgullo. No iba a caer en su trampa.

- Buenos días chicos. – Saludó Mike saliendo de la última puerta a la izquierda de aquel pasillo.

Como dos polos del mismo signo, nos vimos repelidos el uno del otro, Malfoy dejaba de mirarme y yo dedicaba mi atención al asiático Hupplepuff. Acto seguido, la habitación de al lado se abrió y Luna apareció luciendo una sonrisa.

- ¡Buenos días! – Anunció alegremente la Ravenclaw, cerrando su puerta con el mínimo sonido. - ¿Qué creéis que habrá hoy para desayunar?

Y sin decir nada más, la rubia pasó entre nosotros, dando pequeños saltos alegres, bajando rápidamente las escaleras que conducían a la sala común.

- ¡Espera, Luna! – Exclamé sin poder evitarlo.

Era evidente que si la sala seguía en las mismas condiciones que la noche anterior, Luna iba a encontrarse con bastantes problemas. No solo no podría no salir al Gran comedor, si no que el suelo ondeante le haría replantearse el volver a su dormitorio, si es que podía volver a entrar.

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó la muchacha desde la sala.

El suelo no se movía, y ella simplemente lucía bien. Me preguntaba si todo lo que había pasado habían sido alucinaciones mías, pero el rostro y enfado de Malfoy eran lo suficientemente reales como para contradecir a cualquier posible duda.

- Na-nada. – Murmuré dándome cuenta que Mike me miraba dubitativo.

Y diciendo esto, Luna desapareció de la sala, sin el más mínimo percance. Mike siguió a la muchacha, y se plantó en medio de la sala común, sin ningún problema. Lo misma pasó con Mika, que bajó pasado unos minutos. Cuando vi a las Ravenclaws bajar sin el más mínimo percance, me armé de valor para bajar aquellas escaleras que me separaban de lo que había sido una locura la noche anterior.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso, Malfoy me solucionó las posibles dudas, porque con la dignidad que le quedaba, bajó seguro y rápido las escaleras, y cruzó la sala común, abriendo de un brusco tirón la puerta, y desapareciendo por los pasillos del quinto piso de Hogwarts.

* * *

La asquerosa de Granger se atrevía a provocarme una vez más. No solo le bastaba con hacerme dormir en el dichoso suelo, sino que ahora no le importaba culparme de su desventurada vida de colegiala. No era mi culpa. No la había estado persiguiendo a todos lados durante estos años en Hogwarts, ¿de qué coño se quejaba? Tampoco es que la hubiera insultado tanto… ¿no?

Encima me hacía dudar. Eso era lo peor, sobrellevar ese poco de culpabilidad que me había arrojado con todas sus palabrejas y quejas varias. ¿Qué la dejara en paz? Bien. Ahora sabría que sería dejarla en paz. No iba a aguantar un minuto más en esa repugnante sala común llena de gente que estaba menos cuerda que el mismo Dumbledore.

Estaba dispuesto a estampar a Granger contra la puerta, pero una vez la había tomado del cuello de la camisa, me arrepentí profundamente. A parte de dolerme la espalda una barbaridad por haber dormido de cualquier forma, la estúpida sangre sucia desprendía un olor descomunal a vainilla. Así que no pude hacer otra cosa que quedarme como un idiota mirándola. Granger me hacía imbécil. No era una excusa, era una realidad. Eso es todo.

Así fue como dejé la sala común, llevando la misma ropa que el sábado, luciendo peor que el pobretón, y estando más despeinado que el cara rajada. Estaba más que furioso, y aparté a empujones cualquier persona que se paseara cerca de mí. Iba derecho a hablar con Dumbledore. No había vuelta atrás, quería volver a Slytherin, quería dejar de formar parte de aquella secta de desequilibrados, quería dejar de ver a Granger hora sí hora también y sobretodo, quería volver a ser Draco Malfoy, el de siempre.

Para colmo, después de haberme desplazado de un lado a otro intentando buscar al artífice de todo aquello, McGonagall me vino a decir personalmente que Dumbledore no estaba en la escuela, y que si quería hablar con alguien, tendría que ser con el jefe de Alea Aurea, Eugene Abraham.

- Buenos días Draco. – Me saludó el engreído del profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, nada más llegar a su despacho.

- Serán para usted. – Recriminé por lo bajini.

- ¿A que se debe tu visita? – Preguntó ofreciéndome asiento.

- Quiero fugarme de esa asquerosa asociación de chiflados que ha creado Dumbledore. Y créeme que no me importa si esta él o no presente, pienso irme hoy mismo. – Dije acotando tajantemente mis motivos.

- Inténtalo. – Fue lo único que mencionó sonriendo de medio lado.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – Respondí a su provocación.

- Me temo que la sentencia de Alea Aurea está más que clara señor Malfoy, usted no puede abandonar la sala. – Tomó una taza que tenía cercana y dio un sorbo, como si aquello no fuera con él.

- Dejad de hablar de ella como si fuera alguien. – Dije hundiendo las palmas de mis manos en un sonoro golpe que fue a dar contra el escritorio del profesor.

- Deberías sentirte agradecido por formar parte de algo tan noble. – Afirmó levantándose de su asiento, mirándome a los ojos por primera vez.

- Pues usted debería saber que en ningún momento he querido formar parte de esta patraña. – Contesté sin dejar de apretar mis manos contra la madera.

La mirada de mi nuevo profesor ya no era afable, aunque tampoco mostraba un desafío. Los dos nos manteníamos apoyados en la mesa de su despacho, inclinándonos ligeramente sobre nuestro eje para mirarnos los ojos con mayor intensidad. Yo estaba furioso y tenía mis razones, ¿pero que le sucedía a aquel mojigato? Si yo suponía un problema, ¿por qué no me dejaban irme sin más?

Además, yo era el que sobrara en todas aquellas leyendas y embustes, el inoportuno número trece. Nadie confiaba en un Slytherin como yo, aún menos si este se veía consumido por la sombra del gran Harry Potter. Mi reputación se cernía sobre mis actuaciones, fueran intencionadas o no, así que yo era el excedente de una elección arbitraria. Nadie culparía a Granger, la alumna perfecta, de haberse colado en la sala a destiempo. Siempre pensarían que yo habría tenido algo que ver con aquel asunto sin esclarecer.

Solo había pasado un día y ya me pesaba. Me costaba mucho tener que admitir que aquello era algo natural, algo normal que sobrellevar. Podía soportar a los Gryffindors, podía aguantar las quejas de Weasel y las excentricidades de Lovegood, incluso podía entablar amistad con los Ravenclaws y los Hufflepuff, pero lo peor era Granger. Me absorbía lentamente dejándome sin mi personalidad, mi autenticidad. Y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada, porque nada parecía funcionar, no con la sabelotodo, si no conmigo. Me estaba atontando.

Y como si alguien la hubiera llamado, apareció de repente, dando dos toques a la abierta puerta. La odiaba profundamente, quería alejarla de mí todo lo posible. No la soportaba, no me soportaba. ¿Qué coño me estaba pasando? Nunca la había odiado tanto.

Con un golpe seco, empujé mis manos contra el filo del escritorio, dando por acabada aquella conversación. Encontraría alguna forma de huir, aunque me costase semanas.

- Será mejor que vuelva en otro momento. – Dijo Granger, alejándose lentamente, viendo que el ambiente no era el mejor para hacer estúpidas preguntas sobre materias que aún no daríamos hasta dentro de un curso.

- Tranquila, puedes pasar Hermione. – Contestó Eugene, quien recobró su postura y volvió a erguirse como si nada hubiera pasado. – Esta conversación ya había acabado.

- Pero… - Murmuró mientras yo me encaminaba hacia la puerta.

- Por favor, toma asiento. – Anunció a la vez que yo salía de aquel despacho.

Estaba dispuesto a dar un sonoro portazo, pero con tal de no quedarme ni un minuto más, salí airado por las escaleras que daban al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. El despacho del profesor estaba conectado a aquella clase, así que aún me quedaba recorrer el pasillo de pupitres para poder dejar de oír su pegajosa voz.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Hermione? – Le preguntó mientras se escuchaba el arrastrar de una silla.

- Verá profesor, quería preguntarle algo que pasó anoche en Alea Aurea… - Contestó la estúpida de Granger, siempre queriendo saber todo.

- Sé que es mi deber ayudaros, pero aún así, no puedo ofreceros toda la información. – Contestó hoscamente.

- Pero, profesor, no entiendo algunas cosas. – Por fin había algo que aquella Gryffidnor no entendía. Quería ponerme a aplaudir de la euforia. Ya me había recorrido toda el aula y solo me quedaba empujar el picaporte de la puerta para ser libre, pero aquello de que Granger no supiera algo era muy tentador, no pasaba nada si me esperaba un poco más.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – Preguntó la voz del profesor. Retrocedí en mis pasos, acercándome un poco más con cautela.

- Son demasiadas cosas… - Murmuró la muchacha.

- Me temo que tu compañero también está desconcertado. – Afirmó la voz masculina soltando una leve carcajada.

- ¿Malfoy? – Cuestionó Granger.

Aquello se estaba poniendo demasiado interesante y dado que el aula aún conservaba muebles que habían sido encargados por el mismo Gilderoy Lockhart, siendo esta su clase y despacho de entonces, dando solo unas cuantas zancadas pude apoyarme a un extraño armario lleno de espejos. Desde allí ellos no podrían verme aunque yo tenía una visión panorámica de la escena.

- Digamos que no está demasiado contento por cómo se están desarrollando las cosas. – Sentenció el idiota de Eugene.

- Puedo imaginármelo…

Hubo un silencio en el que creía que me habíam pillado, Granger fue a hablar entonces, pero fue interrumpida por el discurso que se disponía a dar el aburrido de Eugene.

- Hermione. – Dijo solemnemente. Odiaba que la llamara de aquella manera, ni siquiera yo me refería a ella por su nombre y llevaba compartiendo curso seis años. – Sabes más de lo que los demás elegidos podrían imaginar sobre la sala y yo lo sé. Pero no sé hasta qué punto conoces las capacidades de Alea Aurea, y para serte sincero, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta cómo puede actuar. – La sostuvo de la mano mientras yo luchaba para no largarme de allí y dejar de presenciar la escenita. – Y no puedo contarte nada…

- Yo… Lo entiendo. – Afirmó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Dime Hermione, ¿sabrías contestarme cuales son las leyes matemáticas de la suma? – Aquel tipo había pasado demasiado tiempo con Dumbledore, o simplemente es que era un imbécil integral.

- Las… ¿Las leyes matemáticas? – Tartamudeó Granger.

- Sí, seguro que las estudiaste en tu colegio muggle. – Sonrió abiertamente mirando a la sabelotodo.

- Pero… - Murmuró antes de ser interrumpida.

- Dime las tres esenciales. – Que alguien despidiera a ese hombre, por el bien de todos. Estaba loco.

- La ley conmutativa. – Granger miraba al escritorio, sin saber bien qué estaba haciendo. – La ley distributiva y la ley asociativa.

- ¡Perfecto! – Dijo mientras rebuscaba algo en su cajón. Sacó una caja de grageas de todos los sabores y vaciando el contenido en su mano, arrojó un puñado de ellas al escritorio. – La ley conmutativa dice que el orden de los sumandos no altera al producto. – Alargó la mano para coger un tarro de cristal que estaba en su escritorio, lo abrió y metió una a una las grageas que había separado. - ¿Qué ves aquí?

- Trece grageas. – Respondió sorprendida la sabelotodo. El chalado de Eugene sonrió y empezó a zarandear el bote de cristal, haciendo que los pequeños caramelos de colores se movieran e hicieran ruido.

- ¿Ahora, que ves? – Paró de zarandearlo y se lo mostró a la muchacha.

- Trece grageas. – Susurró. Me giré un poco justo a tiempo de ver como Granger arrugaba el entrecejo.

- Exacto, no importa cuanto se muevan, siempre van a ser las mismas. – Añadió felizmente. - Ahora dime, ¿de qué trata la ley distributiva? – Sonrió, sacando todas las grageas del bote de cristal.

- Mmmm… Se puede distribuir una suma que a su vez contiene una multiplicación, multiplicando el número por cada uno de los términos de la suma, no importa cual escojamos, pues el resultado será el mismo. – Miró de soslayo al movimiento de Eugene.

- Excelente. – Movió las grageas por la mesa. - ¿Qué ves aquí?

- Dos grageas. – El profesor había hecho dos montones, habiendo uno de once y otro de dos. No entendí que coño estaba haciendo, así que espere a saber el veredicto de Granger.

- ¿Qué pasa si meto solo dos de ellas, dejando estas afuera? – Preguntó de nuevo.

- Que quedaran dos de ellas adentro, y once afuera.

- Así es. – Miró a Granger de una manera un poco extraña, parecía que quería traspasarle un pensamiento. – Pero eso no alterará el hecho de que tengo trece grageas, aunque estas entren más tarde al bote de cristal. Digamos que no importa como las distribuya, siempre serán las mismas. – Se hizo un silencio pesado. Granger abrió mucho los ojos, comprendiendo algo que a mi se me escapaba. – ¿Qué me dices de la ley asociativa?

Ahora fue la sabelotodo la que cogió el bote de trece grageas, y empezó a repartirlas de manera distinta por el escritorio. En orden, puso un grupo de tres, más a la derecha, puso seis, seguida de dos grupos de dos. Seguía sin encontrarle sentido. La estupidez se le había pegado.

- No importa como se resuelva la operación, su resultado acabará siendo el mismo sin importar la manera en la que se agrupen. – Miró directamente a Eugene. - ¿Quiere decir que es así como funciona Alea Aurea? ¿Funciona con las leyes de agrupamiento matemáticas?

- No esperaba menos de ti, Hermione. – Sonrió mirando a las grageas. – No es del todo así, pues las matemáticas son exactas y Alea Aurea funciona a través de los sentimientos. Lo has resuelto antes de lo que esperaba. – Miró a Granger, descifrando su semblante. – La ley conmutativa responde al orden de entrada en la sala. No importa la manera en la que entrasteis, el orden, o como lo hicisteis, pues todos vosotros habíais sido previamente elegidos desde el mismo momento en el que pisasteis Hogwarts, y la sala siempre supo que erais trece. – Se hizo el silencio, y yo comencé a comprender todos los movimientos que la sabelotodo había estado haciendo con las grageas, las había dividido como si ellas fueran los elegidos, y las había distribuido tal y como los dormitorios estaban dispuestos. Por lo tanto, mi gragea, la que correspondía a "Draco Malfoy" era la última de aquella fila. – La ley distributiva corresponde a como Alea Aurea ha decidido vuestro lugar en la sala, a como os ha distribuido. Tengo entendido que el señor Chang y el señor Footman no se conocían antes de ser elegidos. ¿No crees que son tal para cual? – Guiñó un ojo. – Aunque, no es tan fácil como parece, hay una lógica tras todo lo que hace. Y créeme cuando digo que cada una de sus razones son diferentes. – Y señaló a los cuatro grupos de caramelos.

Estaba sacando algo en claro de todo aquello, y no me gustaba nada. Lo primero, es que no importaba a donde me fuera, o que hiciera, Alea Aurea hubiera encontrado la manera de sumarme a su lista para completar su operación. Otra cosa que me horrorizaba era el hecho de que si había decidido que su distribución era aquella no era porque Granger no cabía en la habitación con Potter y Weasley, era porque había una razón tras ello. Perfecto.

- Entonces, ¿de qué trata la asociativa? – Tenía el ceño muy fruncido y miraba con nerviosismo al idiota de Eugene.

- Digamos que Alea Aurea ha hecho asociaciones. – Señaló a los caramelos. – Y hay que respetarlas si queremos que el resultado de la suma sea el mismo.

- ¿Quiere decir eso que no podemos alterar el orden establecido? – Preguntó Granger. - ¿No podemos volver a nuestras casas? ¿Ni siquiera salir de nuestro dormitorio?

- Digamos que si quito esta gragea… - Cogió la última pareja de aquella fila. – Esta también sufrirá los percances, porque ambas forman una asociación.

- Entonces, todo lo que ocurrió anoche… - La vi asentir sin decir nada más mirando fijamente las grageas. Entonces comprendí, todo lo que ocurrió anoche era porque yo había decidido que no iba a dormir compartiendo habitación con ella, por lo que la sala, sabiendo de mis intenciones, jugó con nosotros. Ya que formamos una asociación, como había dicho el idiota de Eugene. Entonces, ¿estaba condenado a permanecer en esa sala junto a Granger sólo porque había decidido que eran un equipo? Genial, simplemente genial. Me crucé de brazos y miré fijamente a la sangre sucia, seguía observando las grageas sin pestañear, ¿qué tendrían de interesante?

- ¿Qué es lo que pasó anoche? – Preguntó riéndose Eugene. – Los dos vinisteis muy alborotados y conociendo las triquiñuelas de Alea Aurea… - Sonrió apoyándose en el respaldo. – No me extrañaría que hubiera hecho algo de las suyas.

Bufé enfadado mirando directamente al profesor. ¿Qué si había hecho algo de las suyas? No, no sólo había hecho que el suelo se comportara peor que aquella Nimbus hechizada que Potter tuvo que soportar en primero, sino que además había tenido que dormir en mitad de un pasillo como si fuera un zarrapastroso mendigo. Nada, lo normal que haría una sala común. Cada vez estaba más enfurecido con todo lo referente a la estúpida Alea Aurea y con aquel engreído que no dejaba de sonreír a la sabelotodo. ¿Acaso no podía apartar su mirada de Granger?

Esperaba la contestación de ella a aquello. ¿La alumna modelo contaría todo o sólo contestaría con evasivas? Pero la sabelotodo estaba más callada que de costumbre, y eso era bastante extraño. Alce un poco la cabeza para poder observarla mejor, seguía mirando las grageas fijamente aunque su cabeza estaba más agachada y ¿era sudor lo que veía en su frente?

- Hermione. – Se incorporó el profesor del respaldo, pero al no obtener respuesta se levantó acercándose a ella. – ¿Hermione? – La volvió a llamar meciéndola suavemente por el hombro. Ella sólo profirió una sonora queja y antes de que ninguno de los dos nos diéramos cuenta cayó de la silla haciendo un ligero ruido en la alfombra. Se había desmayado.

- ¡Hermione! – Gritó Eugene agachándose junto a ella. Me incorporé de un salto mirando directamente la escena sin importarme que el engreído del profesor me descubriera. ¿Qué le había pasado a la sabelotodo? ¿Hasta hace un momento estaba comentando aquellas estúpidas leyes y ahora se desplomaba sin más?

Vi como Eugene la cogía en brazos como aquella vez lo hice yo en el campo de quidditch y no sé porque ese simple gesto me hizo aún odiar más al estúpido del profesor. Estaba haciendo lo que cualquier profesor haría si uno de sus alumnos se desmayaba, pero que lo hiciera él me enervaba la sangre. "Yo también sé hacerlo" murmuré entre dientes. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de empujar al idiota ese y cogerla yo? Moví negativamente la cabeza. ¿Qué más me daba lo que la pasara? Esta mañana había dejado muy claro que quería que la dejara en paz, pues así iba a ser.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia la salida sin echar la vista atrás. Se había desmayado, bien. Tenía ya a alguien que la cuidara, bien. Por lo tanto no formaba parte de aquella escena tan encantadora. Metí las manos en los bolsillos, necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes. Pero no ande dos pasos cuando Eugene pasó por mi lado chocando los hombros sin ni siquiera disculparse. Iba a protestar pero las palabras se me quedaron atascadas en la garganta cuando vi la cabeza de Granger sobresalir de entre los brazos del profesor. Su rostro estaba blanco, como si ella misma se hubiera convertido en uno de los fantasmas de Hogwarts.

Me paré al instante notando una opresión en el pecho. ¿Qué le había pasado? Esta mañana estaba bien, ¿verdad? Me regañé mentalmente por preocuparme de ella, ¿qué me importaba a mí la sangre sucia? Pero mis piernas no respondieron hasta varios minutos después en los que el profesor, cargando a Granger en brazos, hubo desparecido por la puerta.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Lili actualizando :)**

**¿Qué tal estamos? Esta vez la actualización ha llegado un poco más tarde que las anteriores, pero hemos tenido muchas cosas estas últimas semanas y nos ha sido un poco más difícil. Pero, ¡aquí estamos! :D**

**¿Os ha gustado? Ya se van descubriendo más cosas sobre Alea y ya sabemos un poco como actúa. Es una sala un tanto loca, ¿verdad? Y ese profesor Eugene, que dice y no dice cosas =P Es que nuestro Eugene es muy misterioso. ****Quiero que sepáis que es un personaje que nos encanta y nos divertimos mucho cuando escribimos sobre él.**

**Y, ¿os acordáis que Patri en la otra actualización dijo que estrenaríamos "alea aurea moments"? Pues bien, aquí comenzamos nuestra sección :D En la que contaremos lo que nos pasa cuando decidimos que vamos a escribir, pequeños secretos o momentos graciosos escribiendo; todo lo vamos apuntando y todo ello lo iremos escribiendo, ¡e incluso documentando con fotos! :D **

**Así que sin más dilación el primer "alea aurea moments": _¿Quién está detrás de Eugene?_ Una de las pelis favoritas de Patri es Enredados/Tangled, también es una de las mías, además la vimos juntas y siempre la recordamos con gran cariño. Pues bien, uno de los personajes que más nos gustaba era Flynn, ese príncipe que no es tan príncipe, y al crear el personaje de Eugene inmediatamente nos vino su imagen a la cabeza. (Además si habéis visto la historia sabréis que Eugene está relacionado con Flynn en cuanto a nombre) Pero bien, no sólo ahí se quedo esa imagen sino que, por si no lo sabíais, el actor Zachary Levi es el que puso la voz en inglés a Flynn y el que los dibujantes de Disney se basaron para crearle. ¡No sólo teníamos a un personaje de dibujos animados, sino que teníamos al de verdad! :D ****(Si no le conocéis os invito a que le busquéis en google, porque hay que verle ;) Además es un actor super majo, he tenido el placer de conocerlo y es encantador :D) Así que cada vez que tenemos que escribir de él o leemos sus partes, una sonrisilla nos aparece en la cara :) **

**Muchas gracias a aquellos que nos han dejado reviews y seguido la historia, ¡sois geniales! Y bienvenidos a los nuevos, ¡nos encanta ver caras nuevas por aquí! :D **

**Muchos besitos y hasta la próxima actualización ^_^ **

***hace la croqueta mientras espera que Eugene la cargue en brazos* **


	8. La visión de Harry

_**La visión de Harry.**_

Había pasado una semana desde que me había desplomado en el despacho del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y había llegado a la enfermería sin saber como. Pude huir de los cuidados de la señora Pomfrey excusándome, culpando a la sobrecarga de información matutina y al haber faltado al desayuno de aquella mañana.

Las cosas iban bien en Alea Aurea, todos empezamos a entablar amistad y las tardes se hacían amenas en la sala común. Encontré nuevas amigas en Ravenclaw con las que compartir la pasión por los libros y las visitas a la biblioteca, Harry y Ron se aliaron con Mike y Mika en sus travesuras por la escuela, y para mi sorpresa, Theodore Nott era un agradable compañero con el que acabar las tareas, pues siempre me pedía consejo y ayuda cuando me veía por las mesas de la sala común acabando mis deberes.

Digamos que, en resumen, mi primera semana en Alea Aurea había sido excelente, las instalaciones eran cómodas, las vistas al lago inmejorables, mi habitación tenía todo lo que podía desear y los compañeros eran muy amables conmigo. Además, a parte del comportamiento extraño que estaba teniendo Malfoy, nada fuera de lo normal había vuelto a suceder. El Slytherin había estado evitándome durante toda la semana, cosa que no me molestaba en absoluto. Y es que esto no era lo raro en su comportamiento, lo que realmente me inquietaba era el hecho de que no se había vuelto a quejar por compartir habitación. Simplemente entraba mucho más tarde que los demás, evitando quedarse algo más de lo necesario. El único contacto que pude tener con él fue antes de que se fugara por el despacho de Eugene, después, las escasas veces que le había visto, había sido a través de los reflejos de la cortina que separaba nuestra habitación, y procuraba no mirar a aquella tela poco opaca.

El reloj de mi muñeca marcaba las diez y media de la noche, era domingo, y me dispuse a revisar mis tareas por segunda vez. Snape había mandado varias redacciones, una de las cuales tenía que medir como mínimo cuarenta centímetros de pergamino. Por supuesto, la tenía acabada, mi redacción sobre la Amortentia y sus propiedades mágicas estaban más que corregidos y revisados, pero me vi con necesidad de comprobarlo otra vez.

La sala común estaba llena, Harry y Ron jugaban al ajedrez mágico con Neville de árbitro. Luna, Elizabeth, Ginny, Phoebe y Stefani mantenían una charla sobre un nuevo artículo muy polémico en "El Profeta". Theodore Nott estaba en otra de las mesas redactando a prisas el mismo trabajo que yo había acabado hacía ya una semana. Mike y Mika, ya inseparables, acababan de entrar por la puerta de la Sala Común. Malfoy no me interesaba.

Reinaba un silencio ligero, pues podía oírse el crepitar del fuego, la suave charla que mantenían las chicas y las correcciones de Neville en los movimientos cuestionables de los jugadores de ajedrez. Yo rasgaba el pergamino, cambiando palabras aquí y allá. Me había focalizado tanto en centrarme en clases que ahora no tenía realmente nada que hacer, puesto que ya había adelantado los deberes de toda la semana.

Justo en el momento en el que había deliberado que había acabado aquella redacción y ponía mi nombre en la parte superior derecha, la luz de toda el aula se fue de repente. Miré en dirección a donde se suponía que estaba el fuego, intentando esclarecer el porqué de aquel repentino apagón. Obviamente, no vi nada, y al parecer todos se habían quedado tan sorprendidos como yo, porque la sala había enmudecido. Solo se escuchaba un fuerte tic-tac de algún reloj.

- ¡Lumos maxima! – Dijo la voz de Harry al otro lado de la Sala Común. - ¡Incendio!

Y hecho esto, la chimenea volvió a tener fuego. Las cosas parecieron volver a la normalidad, pues todos volvimos a nuestras tareas. Yo volví al papel, garabateando "Granger" y finalizando mi redacción. La enrollé delicadamente y la guardé en la mochila. Mientras cerraba la cremallera, el ligero tic-tac del principio se volvió más descarado, haciendo incluso que me molestara, poniéndome un poco nerviosa.

Para colmo, la chimenea se volvió a apagar, y Harry volvió a repetir el proceso. ¿Es que alguien se había dejado una ventana abierta por la que venía la corriente de aire que apagaba la única fuente de luz de la Sala Común? Miré enfadada de donde el rayo que desprendía fuego provenía, y cuando la calma volvió a Alea Aurea por segunda vez, me di cuenta de un detalle.

- ¡El reloj! – Grité, levantándome del asiento bruscamente.

Aquel aparato que el primer día me había llamado tanto la atención, rodeado de engranajes de oro y con la superficie de madera, estaba en funcionamiento. Recordaba claramente como a nuestra llegada sólo parecía un objeto viejo y roto, pero ahora, estaba en plena acción. Todo el mundo dirigió la mirada al extraño artilugio. La única aguja que tenía se movía al igual que lo haría un segundero, marcando sesenta golpes de los segundos que tenía un minuto. Justo ahora, cruzaba el número once, y se dirigía decidida al número doce. Me quedé anonadada pensando en que es lo que iba a pasar una vez pasase el último número, pues no tenía ningún minutero que sumara aquel minuto. Y justo cuando cruzó el número doce, la más grande de las tuercas que enmarcaban a aquel singular artefacto, empezó a funcionar.

Arqueé las cejas, sin comprender su extraño funcionamiento. La primera tuerca ahora empujaba a tres más, que a su vez empujaban a otras, y así hasta que todas ellas, de diferentes tamaños y velocidades, formaron un conjunto activo. Fue entonces que el que antes parecía segundero, se movió de un golpe seco hasta el número uno, y descendiendo su péndulo, una campanada resonó por la sala.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Dije, sabiendo que aquello no alcanzaba a mis conocimientos.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera contestarme nada, pues todos estaban observando el extraño aparato, la oscuridad volvió a hacerse. Sentí una brisa helada en mi cara, y me froté los brazos con rapidez, sosteniendo mi varita, que en aquel momento había sacado del bolsillo.

- ¡Lumos! – Murmuré, haciendo que de la punta de mi varita saliera un destello de luz capaz de iluminar más de un metro a la redonda.

Pero lo que vi no fue el sillón cercano a la mesa en la que trabajaba, pues ni siquiera ésta estaba tras de mi. Me giré sobre mi misma, desesperada ante la idea de que todo había tomado una nueva dimensión. No había aparecido, así que no podía estar en otro lugar, ¿verdad?

Y como respuesta, una corriente de aire congelado me hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza, para que cuando los abriera viera ante mí una bifurcación recogida por arbustos enormes, parecidos a un gran laberinto lleno de enredaderas y niebla espesa. Me quedé parada, escuchando de fondo una música demasiado familiar, una marcha de trompetas alegre y festiva, y un griterío de gente animando. Me giré para divisar el camino que tenía atrás, y pude ver una silueta femenina traspasar de derecha a izquierda la salida en la que yo estaba. Era sin duda Fleur Delacour.

Aquel movimiento llevaba implícita mi respuesta. Estaba en el torneo de los Tres Magos.

* * *

Aún estaba intentando asimilar que es lo que había pasado. Estaba sentado en el sofá, y de repente, después de un grito de la sabihonda y una corriente helada, me encontraba en el suelo de lo que parecía sin duda alguna un laberinto. Una enredadera empezó a treparme por el tobillo, y echándole un hechizo, me deshice de ella a tiempo, levantándome. Bien, aquello estaba encantado, oscuro, y había un montón de niebla.

Comencé a caminar dispuesto a encontrar a algo o a alguien que me dijera porque no estaba en el sofá a punto de caer rendido, porque esa estúpida sala estaba en mi contra y porque a parte de juntarme con la asquerosa sangre sucia como compañero de habitación, no me dejaba dormir. Pero ya encontraría una manera de pegar ojo, aunque tuviera que ser en pleno Bosque Prohibido.

Escuché crujir la hierba justo delante de mí, a tiempo de ver una muchacha que se movía con rapidez, cruzaba justo el paso en el que estaba, donde más adelante podía vislumbrar una bifurcación muy marcada. La chica traspasó corriendo el pasillo de vegetación en el que me encontraba, pasando de izquierda a derecha con una rapidez impactante.

Me adelanté a tiempo de asomar mi cabeza hacia la derecha, para ver por el camino en el que se perdía aquella chica de cabello rubio. Alzaba la varita y por su movimiento desesperado podía decir que huía de algo. Miré impactado a mi izquierda, sin ver nada, volviéndome de nuevo para el lugar donde la muchacha había desaparecido. Había visto su rostro demasiado rápido, pero podía decir que su cara me recordaba a alguien, aunque ahora no lo recordara.

Me quedé allí, mirando por donde la chica había pasado, intentando saber de que la recordaba y de paso, resolver el misterio de donde estaba. ¿Era todo aquello real? ¿Había caído inconsciente del cansancio y estaba teniendo un sueño demasiado auténtico?

Exploré el lugar detenidamente, pero todo lo que podía ver era verde, arbustos muy grandes y gruesos y un trozo de cielo que quedaba enmarcado por el follaje y las enredaderas que aparecían por todos los sitios. Además, hacía un frío terrible. Suerte que no me había quitado mi jersey de cuello alto, aunque me estuviera cociendo enfrente de la chimenea un rato atrás.

No sabía dónde dirigirme, pues aún había algo en mi cabeza a punto de resolver aquella duda, era como si faltara una pequeña pieza para acabar de encajar toda esa situación. De repente un sonido de trompetas entonando una melodía reconocida se escuchó por encima de aquellos bloques de vegetación, y como si me hubieran dado una colleja, comprendí que aquello ya lo había vivido, pero no justamente en aquel lugar.

Aquello tenía que ser el laberinto del Torneo de los Tres Magos, y la chica que acababa de salir huyendo era ni más ni menos que la representante de Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour. ¿Por qué estaba yo dentro del laberinto? Es más, ¿por qué estaba allí? Eso había pasado dos años atrás, y no había alumno en Hogwarts que no lo recordara.

De repente se me heló la sangre en las venas, comprendiendo lo que escondía aquel laberinto, sabiendo que no muy lejos de allí había una copa que marcaría el vencedor, y recordé como Potter había vuelto con la copa en brazos, y con Cedric Diggory. Tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible, tenía que salir pitando de ese laberinto en cuanto pudiera.

Como respuesta a todo mi miedo, escuché un grito agudo provinente de la bifurcación que estaba enfrente de mí. Un grito que me recordó al que profirió la estúpida sangre sucia la noche pasada. Un momento…

Y no se porque coño lo estaba haciendo, seguramente por instinto, pues sabía que tenía que salir de allí, me puse a correr, pero en la dirección errónea. Estaba corriendo como un gilipollas hacia el lugar en donde creía que se había escuchado el grito. Y otro, otro chillido seguido de una queja, de esa voz que me había estado siguiendo todo ese fin de semana. Giré bruscamente una esquina, y me encontré con el marrón de frente. La mente se me quedó en blanco, y vi a Granger atrapada por un montón de enredaderas que ahora mismo empezaban a cubrirle la boca y el cuello peligrosamente.

Mi cuerpo se quedó en shock, y a metros de ella no podía hacer nada más que observar cómo se retorcía, y como su varita estaba a centímetros de ella, tirada en el suelo y desprendiendo las mismas chispas doradas que habían salido de ella la anterior noche. Hice un paso hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, intentando borrar esa escena de mi mente. Granger estaba a punto de ser devorada por un arbusto enorme. Mejor… ¿no? Me libraría de ella de una vez. Es más, por la manera en la que aquella planta trepaba por su cuerpo, lo haría por siempre.

No volvería a ver a Hermione Granger.

Y ese solo pensamiento, ese único y intrincado sentimiento de soledad que salía de lo más profundo de mi estómago, angustiándome e inquietándome al mismo tiempo, hizo que abriera los ojos y me mi mano ordenara un hechizo que yo no había pedido. Y la planta empezó a chamuscarse, y Granger calló al suelo, abriendo los ojos.

Otra corriente de aire agresiva y violenta sacudió todo el lugar, haciéndome retroceder unos pasos de la misma fuerza que portaba. Abrí los ojos mirando el oscuro pasillo de donde provenía la ráfaga, y contemplé como el mismo laberinto se consumía en sí mismo, juntando las dos paredes, estrechándolas al punto en el que formaban un solo bloque parecido al hormigón. Y todo esto lo hacía a una velocidad terrorífica, aproximándose a mi situación con una celeridad sobrecogedora.

Granger, que apenas había acabado con su tarea de liberarse de todas las enredaderas reduciéndolas con su varita, no se había dado cuenta del peligro que corríamos, pues ahora el viento empujaba aún con más fuerza nuestros cuerpos, teniendo a pocos metros el fenómeno de estrechamiento. Como si mi mente me abandonara y solo ordenara mi instinto de supervivencia, aferré a Granger de la muñeca sin delicadeza alguna, y la arrastré justo hacia donde la corriente nos llevaba, esquivando todas las enredaderas que parecían cobrar vida al darse cuenta de que estábamos escapando al pasillo más próximo.

Cruzamos corriendo la bifurcación por la que habíamos venido, y de repente me di cuenta que aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que yo creía, porque ya no solo se trataba de buscar la salida, si no que no podíamos mantenernos quietos en el mismo sitio demasiado tiempo, o si no todo aquello empezaría a cobrar vida.

Empecé a moverme importándome mas bien poco o nada por donde se metiera la sangre impura, le había soltado la muñeca metros atrás, apartando a puntapiés enredaderas, sorteando caminos, metiéndome en cualquiera que veía desprovisto de movimiento. Caminaba y caminaba, con la respiración alterada, con todos mis sentidos en el más primitivo instinto de lucha, aferrando con tanta fuerza la varita que me dolían los dedos. Los minutos pasaban y cada vez me encontraba más perdido y cansado, notando la falta de sueño en mi espalda, flanqueándome las rodillas. Me giré para mirar hacia atrás, donde escuché cómo crujían algunas ramas al ser pisadas, y me encontré a la corrompida hija de muggles. Ese sentimiento de odio que sentía por ella, por haberme hecho hacer una obra de caridad con justamente una Gryffindor traidora al linaje puro, solo se veía magnificado entre aquellas estrechas paredes. Arrugué mi nariz del asco que me profesaba. No quería mirarla. Aceleré el paso lo más que pude para perderla de vista, y al mirar al frente, mis ojos divisaron un destello azul que provenía de un objeto que estaba al fondo del pasillo.

Sorprendido me encaminé hacia ello, y mientras más me acercaba más lo reconocía. Aquella era la Copa de Los Tres Magos, y estaba en un pequeño pódium, rodeada de espacio. Aceleré mi paso esperando encontrar allí un lugar diferente y pacífico. Draco Malfoy, ganador de la copa de los Tres Magos. Sonaba abrumador. Podía imaginármelo con más claridad mientras más me acercaba a la copa de cristal azul plateado, adornada con asas en forma de dragones.

- No la toques. – Dijo de sopetón una voz a metros de mí.

- ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo, jodida sangre sucia? – Espeté, girando ciento ochenta grados.

- Simplemente no lo hagas. – Me ordenó, acercándose un poco más, tanteando el terreno.

- A ver, sabelotodo, hay cosas que se te escapan. – Tosí aclarándome la garganta. - Primero, estamos en un puñetero problema por tu culpa. Segundo, esto es la copa del torneo de Los Tres Magos, y como tu reducida capacidad de razonamiento habrá deducido, estamos metidos en el laberinto de la tercera prueba. Tercero y último. – Dije levantando la mano, mostrándole mi pulgar, índice y corazón. – Pienso salir de aquí, y tú no me vas a parar.

- A ver, idiota. – Dijo elevando la voz, acercándose tanto a mí que nos separaban menos de cincuenta centímetros, teniendo Granger que elevar el rostro para enfrentarme. – Esto no es mi culpa.

- Oh, para nada, tu nunca te entrometes. – Ironicé.

- Segundo. – Añadió, haciendo como que no había escuchado mi última réplica. – Sí, esto es el torneo de Los Tres Magos. Y tercero, haz lo que te de la gana, pero no pongas un solo dedo en esa copa.

- Hasta en situaciones límite te preocupas por la integridad y la reputación de Hogwarts; vaya sabelotodo, esto dice mucho de ti. – Me crucé de brazos, y me moví, rodeando el pódium que sostenía el trofeo.

- Malfoy. – Protestó, intentando decir algo que me encargué de estropear.

- Olvídame sangre sucia. – Arrugué mi nariz. – Sé que quieres que Potter siga siendo el dichoso ganador del Torneo, pero yo no…

- Confía en mí por una vez, Malfoy. No te acerques a ese objeto. – Volvió a acercarse a mí, dando la espalda a la copa y interponiéndose entre esta y yo. – Aunque solo sea por una vez…

Y diciendo esto, el camino por el que habíamos venido se abrió, recibiendo a una tanda de gente. Esta vez Potter y la chica Weasley llegaban corriendo, agarrándose de la mano.

- ¡Hermione! – Gritó Potter. – No toques la…

- ¡Lo sé! – Dijo la aludida, aferrándose costosamente al pódium. Parecía más cansada que todos nosotros, y estaba muy pálida.

- ¿Por qué no podemos tocar la dichosa copa? – Pregunté, intentando descifrar todo el misterio.

Pero nadie me contestó a la pregunta porque el sitio se fue llenando de más participantes. Esta vez, Theo venía acompañado de Longbottom y Lunática. Potter les volvió a hacer el mandato claro y conciso de "no tocar la copa". ¿Qué tenía ese dichoso trofeo? ¿Es qué se estaban esperando a que estuviéramos todos para poder salir de allí de la manita? ¿Era el único que veía el peligro que corríamos contra más tiempo pasáramos allí? Y mientras más miraba la copa, menos lo entendía. No parecía desprender ningún tipo de magia, ni reflejaba ninguna imperfección que diera alguna pista de haber sido manipulada. ¿Qué era lo que ocurría entonces?

- Harry, ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Granger al que parecía el cabeza de grupo.

- No lo sé… - Dijo el muchacho sin desviar la atención de el calce azulado.

- ¡Chicos! – Gritó Footman, que venía corriendo, seguido por la muchacha del cabello rubio de Ravenclaw.

- ¿Estáis bien? – Preguntó la sangre sucia.

- ¡Sí! – Respondió el Hufflepuff de cabello rizado. - ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?

- No lo sabemos. – Contestó Ginny Weasley, aferrándose al brazo de Potter.

Allí había algo que el grupo de Gryffindor sabía, o al menos la mayoría de ellos. Por no decir claramente que estaba casi seguro que sabía que Granger sabía tanto o más que Potter. Dichosa sabelotodo.

- ¡Harry! – Dijo Weasley, quien llegaba corriendo y sofocado. - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- ¿Por-Porque hemos venido a parar a este sitio? – Preguntó la pelirroja de Ravenclaw que llegaba al mismo tiempo que el pobretón.

- No sabemos porqué, pero al parecer, ha sido la sala. – Contestó Granger, cada vez más pálida y sudorosa. Tenía mal aspecto… ¿Tanto le afectaba el rollo de tocar la copa?

- Vaya, Ron. – Dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano. – No pierdes oportunidad. – Bromeó intentando cortar aquella tensión mientras miraba a su hermano y a la Ravenclaw con la que había llegado.

- Y por lo que veo Mike tampoco. – Dijo Footman, mirando a lo lejos del único pasadizo que nos mantenía unidos con el laberinto.

Mike Chang y Elizabeth Rain llegaban corriendo, y tras de ellos, la misma corriente que nos había perseguido a nosotros. Justo cuando llegaron al círculo que formábamos todos alrededor del trofeo de los Tres Magos, el pasadizo se cerró, dejándonos a todos en aquella especie de jardín secreto.

- ¡Estáis aquí! – Exclamó la chica, agarrándose al pódium, intentando recobrar el aire que le faltaba.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estamos de repente aquí? – Preguntó Chang.

- No lo sabemos. – Le contestó Stefani Tranter. La Ravenclaw respiraba con dificultad, aún sobresaltada por todos los hechos.

De repente se hizo el silencio en aquel lugar tan extraño. Estábamos rodeados por matas de hierbajos y enredaderas, y el frío iba aumentando sin dar tregua. Todos nos dirigíamos miradas los unos a los otros, todos sabíamos que había algo que no encajaba, y todos estábamos igual de desconcertados, incluso Potter, el único que parecía manejar la situación. Era como si un debate interno se hallara en él, pues miraba a un lado y a otro, acabando siempre por poner sus ojos en el trofeo.

- Tenemos que hacerlo. – Murmuró de repente, mirando a la sabelotodo.

- No Harry, no podemos. – Le contestó, dando por acabado el diálogo.

- No hay otra forma de salir de aquí. – Potter la miraba sosteniendo su varita, y sus ojos parecían exclamar con súplica las palabras. – Es la única manera de avanzar.

- Pero, ya sabes que va a pasar. – Bien, mis sospechas eran ciertas, la sabelotodo sabía lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

- Hermione, debemos hacerlo. – Y fue tan cortante, que Granger no pudo decir nada más. – Bien, a la de tres, todos deberéis tocar la copa.

Dirigí una mirada hacia Potter, intentando descifrar su rostro. Repasaba nuestras caras con sentimiento de culpabilidad, no había duda, pues miraba a un lado y a otro con nerviosismo. Volvió a repetir lo de la cuenta atrás y cuando todos afirmaron a las órdenes, volvió a echar un vistazo a los presentes, como queriendo comprobar algo. Cerró los ojos, y empezó a decir los números en voz alta. Me adelanté un paso más, y cuando pronunció el tercer numero, sentí en la yema de mis dedos el frío cristal fundiéndose. De repente todo empezó a moverse, todo se distorsionaba, se movía y no dejaba de balancearse. Dejé de sentir el tacto de mi mano contra el trofeo, y casi sin darme cuenta, caí bruscamente al suelo.

Me levanté maldiciendo en voz alta al mismo tiempo que alguien me mandaba a callar. San Potter dando órdenes a todos de retroceder, mandandonos a esconder tras un enorme roble. Quise replicar, pero cuando recuperé el campo de visión, distorsionado por la oscuridad, me di cuenta de que aquello no era las afueras del laberinto. Se me heló la sangre al ver que eso era un cementerio, y como si fuera una oveja, me dispuse a seguir al rebaño.

- ¡Hermione! - Susurró Potter.

Todos estaban ya tras el tronco de un gran roble, que si bien no ofrecía protección, si servía de escondite. Aún desconocía qué o quién era el enemigo que se suponía que tendríamos que enfrentar, pero Potter parecía más tenso de lo normal, y hasta yo mismo podía decir que aquello no era propio del cabeza rajada. Hacía no mucho le había visto enfrentarse a un dragón o desafiar a los dementores. ¿Qué era lo que se escondía en aquel lugar?

Me giré para ver lo que los ojos horrorizados contemplaban, un rayo verde cruzaba el cielo nocturno, y yo seguía allí parado mirando a todos lados. Se me aceleró el corazón de repente, al saber mi subconsciente que aquel rayo tenía nombre de maldición imperdonable, y que alguien, no muy lejos de allí, lo había convocado. Miré al suelo, intentando contestar a todas mis preguntas, y me horroricé al ver a Granger tendida.

Y sin desearlo, y sin ni siquiera pensarlo, me moví hacia atrás, volviendo a campo descubierto, parándome como un idiota al lado de Granger.

- ¿Estas bien Hermione? – Dijo Potter, quien ahora, y sin yo saberlo, estaba a mi lado. Sentí algo parecido al alivio cuando vi a la sangre sucia retorcerse en el suelo. Estaba igual de pálida que antes en el laberinto, y su frente se había llenado de perlas de sudor. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que aquella tarde había estado en la enfermería, y que no estaría en su mejor momento. – Ayúdame.

Potter me estaba pidiendo ayuda. Potter. A mí. A Draco Malfoy.

Me miraba con ojos suplicantes, intentando levantar a la inconsciente de Granger. Le miraba desde arriba, pues aún estaba de pié, y todos los presentes contemplaban la escena tras la madera del roble. Mi mente estaba tan repleta de cosas que no podía llegar a entender algo tan simple como eso. ¿Era aquello una tregua? ¿O simplemente es que estábamos en un peligro aún mayor del que yo me habría podido imaginar?

Y como si alguien hubiera escuchado mis respuestas, otro rayo decoró el cielo. Alguien, a metros de donde se encontraba el roble, había convocado la marca tenebrosa.

Sin decir nada más, me agaché y ayude a Potter, sabiendo que todas nuestras vidas corrían un grave peligro.

* * *

La serpiente de la marca tenebrosa se movía por el cielo oscuro de Little Hangleton, el cementerio donde años atrás Lord Voldemort recuperó su cuerpo físico.

No sabía qué hacía allí por segunda vez, tenía que haber vuelto a recorrer los pasillos extraños del laberinto, solo que esta vez junto a Ginny. Y ahora, sin poder remediarlo, había enviado a todos al lugar al que no quería volver. Y aunque todo era igual, era distinto.

No estaba con Cedric, no tenía catorce años, aquello no era el Torneo de Los Tres magos y Moody no estaba en la escuela. Yo estaba jugando ajedrez en mi nueva sala común. Sí, eso no era el Torneo. ¿Pero por qué lo estaba viendo todo de la misma forma, entonces?

La copa no nos había llevado justo al mismo lugar, cosa que agradecía. El rayo grisáceo que conjuró la marca tenebrosa había salido despedido desde mucho más lejos de donde estaban. Y forzando la vista reconocí la estatua donde estuve atrapado tiempo atrás, haciéndome retroceder, exclamando una retaguardia conjunta, mandándonos a todos tras un gran roble que se encontraba cerca de las verjas que comprendían Little Hangleton. Tuve que pedirle ayuda a un Malfoy muy inestable, porque Hermione se había desplomado en medio del césped. La apoyamos contra el tronco de madera del roble, y Ginny se encargó de ella mientras yo intentaba divisar algo.

Busqué con la mirada la copa, pero había desaparecido. Intenté buscar la salida siguiendo las altas verjas negras, pero pese a que había una, se encontraba muy desviada de donde estaban como para salir sin llamar la atención. Y sabía que el tiempo se acababa, porque aquello estaba lleno de mortífagos y Voldemort ya tenía su aspecto físico completo.

Antes de poder pensarlo, dos rayos de luz enmarcaron el cielo próximo y recordé la conexión de varitas, "priori incantatem". Ese era el momento de huir de allí pero, ¿hacia donde?

- Harry, tenemos que hacer algo. – Susurró Ron a mis espaldas.

De repente comprendí que no estaba solo, y que no era solo mi vida la que estaba en peligro. Miré las caras de expectación de mis acompañantes, todos esperando sin duda una orden. Y Ginny, sosteniendo la mano de Hermione, quien tiritaba fuertemente contra el roble, seguramente presa de una alta fiebre. Teníamos que salir, estaba claro, no todos sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentabamos.

- Se acerca alguien. – Dijo Stefani, aferrándose más al árbol.

- Pero Señor... – Decía la voz masculina de alguien no muy lejos de allí.

- Avery. – Fue lo único pronunciado por aquella voz atroz que recordaba tan vivamente.

Las siluetas del montón de gente que caminaba hacia nosotros se detuvieron, y otro de los hechizos imperdonables volvió a ser pronunciado, mandando a aquel mortífago que suplicaba al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

Las figuras que antes se detuvieron, ahora volvían a andar, caminando todos al compás, manteniendo un frío silencio lleno de culpabilidad. Los mortífagos seguían a una figura pequeña y encogida, que a la luz de la luna pude reconocer como Colagusano. Se miraba la nueva mano, la que recordaba que el señor oscuro le había conjurado, moviendo los dedos, fascinado.

Colagusano seguía, a su vez, a Lord Voldemort, que guiaba a su escasa tropa de mortífagos a la salida de Little Hangleton, y andaba con aire enfadado. Nadie gozaba decirle nada, nadie le suplicaba, ni le reprochaba que uno de ellos hubiera quedado rezagado, encogido en el suelo. Nadie dijo nada, porque nadie se atrevía a hacerlo.

Reconocí a Lucius Malfoy como el último de la fila, como el más dubitativo y asustado, como el mortífago que más se lo replanteaba. Estaban asistiendo, todos y cada uno, al segundo comiendo del señor oscuro. A la nueva forma de Lord Voldemort.

Me llevé la mano a la cicatriz, que seguía extrañamente impasible a los hechos. Aún teniendo a Voldemort a metros de mí, no había hecho ademán de hacerse notar. No me dolía, ni me quemaba. No tenía esas nauseas ni ese malestar. Simplemente parecía no estar.

- Colagusano. – Dijo la figura huesuda de Voldemort, sin detenerse. – Necesito tomar Azkaban. Un día u otro, los dementores volverán a nosotros, como nuestras fieles criaturas que son. Deberemos contactar con los gigantes. Que todo el mundo sepa que Lord Voldemort ha regresado. - Profirió una risa grave, viéndose victorioso.

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio, mientras todos casi traspasaban la alejada verja negra. La primera figura paró en seco, haciendo que todas las demás obedecieran.

- Y que nadie se equivoque. Harry Potter se ha escapado gracias a un golpe de suerte. Demostraré mi poder matándolo. Pero no por ahora. Dejaremos que Dumbledore se trague su propia ilusión, que piense que está bajo su protección. Nosotros tenemos mejores cosas que hacer… - Se giró, mirando de nuevo a sus secuaces. – Nott, Malfoy, necesito de vosotros para ir a por Lestrange. Fue a la prisión antes que renegar de mi… - Su boca sin labios y su nariz de serpiente se mantenían en una mueca de asco por sus seguidores. – Será recompensada.

Se volvió a girar, y miró en nuestra dirección. Se me heló la sangre. Alguien de nosotros había pisado una ramita, y el diminuto sonido no había pasado desapercibido.

Durante un instante pensé que iba a vernos. Todos estábamos amontonados detrás del roble, casi sin respirar para no hacer ruido. Como estatuas, mirándonos los unos a los otros, en alerta. Hermione seguía semi inconsciente, y Ginny, agachada frente a ella, no apartaba los ojos de los míos. Rogaba y suplicaba por que nadie se enterara de nuestra presencia. Que nadie notara que nosotros estábamos allí, presenciando cosas que ni siquiera dos años atrás yo había presenciado. El "priori incantatem" me sirvió para huir, y aquello había pasado muchos minutos atrás. Ahora sabía que había pasado mientras yo era observado por todas aquellas personas, tendido a pies de Cedric Diggory. Ahora luchaba por mantener la calma, y rogaba por salir de allí como lo había hecho la primera vez.

- Mi señor, yo podría encargarme de los gigantes. – Uno de los mortífagos que había estado bajo los efectos de un crucio minutos atrás, había vuelto a la fila, y se arrastraba frente a Voldemort, besándole los pies. Esté giró su vista hacia el mortífago suplicante, y con cara de asco se giró 180 grados, volviéndose para la verja, dispuesto a salir de aquel sitio.

- Que vuestra lealtad no vuelva a flaquear. – Gritó sobre todas las cabezas la figura huesuda de Lord Voldemort, traspasando las verjas de aquel lugar.

Y como si la luna se hubiera apagado, todo se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

** Holaaaa a todos. ¡Aquí Patri actualizando!**

**¡QUE INTERESANTE!**

**Aquí me encuentro en algún lugar de Madrid, sentada en el comedor de la magnifica Lily, presas de un ataque de risa después de leer y repasar por duodécima vez este capítulo. Lo cierto es que no produce risa, ya que es un gran punto de inflexión en esta trama, por eso mismo, queremos que seáis vosotros quienes comenten la jugada. ¿Demasiado inesperado? ¿Qué habrá pasado?**

**Estamos pasando una semana juntas, ya que, os informo a todos, que nuestra querida Lidia se va a Manchester a trabajar de manera indefinida. ¿Que os parece? Nuestro bebé se hace grande. ¡Manchester! Creo que lo primero que dije cuando me lo contó fue algo así como: "¡Manchester está cerca de Liverpool! ¡LIVERPOOL! La ciudad de los Beatles."**

**Y entre unas cosas y otras, no he podido traeros los dibujos. Pero tenemos la sorpresa apunto de caramelo, y si podemos, esta misma semana volveremos a actualizar, aprovechando que estamos juntas en Madrid.**

**Y hablando de dibujos, y contándonos cosas varias, os confieso que no hace mucho me entrevisté con un director de la empresa Disney. Lo sé, lo sé, muy increíble todo. O al menos, para mí. Que alguien de ese calibre profesional le dedique tiempo a tus dibujos es demasiado fantástico.**

**Y me dispongo a apretar el botón de "publicar" mientras suena ****_"I saw here standing there" _****y Lidia se tapa con una manta extra, por qué son las cuatro y veinte de la mañana y aún vestidas, nos reímos de todo. Estamos en esa fase antes de caer rendidas del sueño en los que el sonido de una mosca te puede producir una carcajada inesperada. **

**Esperamos vuestras reviews, ya que mañana, y creo que toda esta semana, estaremos pendientes desde bien entrada la mañana, ya que estamos un poco ocupadas haciendo cosas por aquí y por allí en Madrid, visitando platós de televisión y asistiendo a conciertos, vaya, en nuestra línea.**

**ALEA AUREA MOMENTS:**** Hace alrededor de un año, o un año y medio... o, no sé, hemos perdido la cuenta. Nos encontrábamos en este mismo sofá, con dos hojas en blanco, yo garabateaba a Hermione mientras Lidia apuntaba ideas para la trama. **

**Peace and love, mis pequeñas croquetas rodantes. Mamá y papá croqueta se van a dormir, o en su defecto, comer cereales. *se alejan con Missy, la gata de Lily, haciendo la croqueta***


	9. Elogio a una serpiente

**Elogio a una serpiente.**

Notaba aún el frío de aquel lugar y aunque en la chimenea el fuego crepitaba pausadamente, no sentía el calor que profesaba. Estábamos de vuelta en Alea Aurea, seguía sentado en frente de la chimenea como si nunca hubiera desaparecido de allí. Aunque estos últimos días había considerado la sala un infierno, agradecí infinitamente estar rodeado por sus cuatro paredes. No sabía que había pasado, ni mucho menos el motivo por el que habíamos aparecido en aquel misterioso cementerio, pero sí tenía claro una cosa: había sentido miedo. Nunca había visto al Señor Tenebroso, mi padre siempre me lo había descrito como el mago más poderoso de todos, aquel que volvería a poner a todos los muggles en su sitio, pero nunca llegué a imaginarme lo que sería encontrarme cara a cara con él. Su rostro, blanco como el de una calavera, tenía parecido al de una serpiente. Poseía una nariz plana con rendijas como orificios nasales y sus ojos rojos, cuyas pupilas eran ranuras como las de un gato, resplandecían brillantes en la oscuridad. Su voz fría y aguda susurraba las palabras, haciéndole aún más terrorífico. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al recordarle de nuevo. No quería volver a encontrarme con él.

Esa noche habíamos presenciado como el Señor Tenebroso había regresado rodeado por sus seguidores. Mi padre era uno de ellos. Él siempre me narraba historias de ser mortífago, de ser uno de los que pertenecían a su círculo, que Él, su señor, les cubriría de gloria cuando la eliminación de los sangre sucia se hiciera efectiva y un sinfín de honores y poderes que el Señor Tenebroso nos otorgaría algún día. Pero aquella noche observé algo totalmente diferente a lo que mi padre me había llegado a contar. El que no debe ser nombrado no actuaba con ellos, trabajando en conjunto, sino que Él ordenaba y los demás acataban las normas, y pobre de aquél que le contradijera. No eran un todo; eran un rey y sus vasallos. Si el rey exigía, ellos obedecían y si decidía que no era de su agrado le torturaba o simplemente levantaba la varita lanzando un "Avada Kedavra" sin ninguna piedad. Y yo, no quería aquella vida.

Desde que había ingresado en el colegio, mi padre me había juntado con Crabbe y Goyle, dos chicos enormes con una capacidad reducida para el pensamiento y la acción individual, que hacían lo que les ordenaba y se reían de lo que decía, aunque pocas veces entendiera el porqué. Pero ellos así lo hacían porque sus padres se lo habían ordenado, igual que el mío había dispuesto juntarme con ellos. "Amigos influyentes" me comentaba mi padre cada vez que les nombraba. Yo me callaba y asentía, era mi padre y sabía lo que era mejor para mí. Pero pasaban los años y según fui creciendo se me hacía más insoportable estar rodeado por dos personas cuya conversación más larga era referente a la comida. Necesitaba algo diferente. Y fue entonces como conocí a Theo.

Nunca antes me había fijado en él. Era un chico bastante introvertido que pasaba desapercibido, incluso perteneciendo a Slytherin, donde, si por algo se nos caracterizaba, era por alardear hasta de la suela de los zapatos. Iba conmigo a clases y dormía en mi misma habitación, aunque nunca había cruzado más de dos palabras con él. Pero el curso anterior pasó algo que cambió el curso de nuestra amistad.

Me dirigía a las cocinas apartando con empujones a cualquiera que se pusiera en mi camino, ese día estaba cabreado. Los amiguitos de Potter andaban tramando algo, siempre iban juntos, cuchicheando y sonriendo con suficiencia a la Brigida Inquisitorial. ¡Cómo odiaba a todos aquellos traidores! Y esa tarde por poco habíamos cogido a uno de ellos, estábamos a punto cuando el idiota de Crabbe se había caído arrastrándonos con él. ¡Maldito el día que mi padre había decidido juntarme con aquel par de imbéciles! ¿No había dos más tontos?

Bufé sonoramente y cuando estaba a punto de torcer por una esquina, oí algo que me hizo detener completamente.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? – Un chico alto y moreno hablaba con alguien a quien no podía ver. - ¿No has traído lo que te pedimos?

- Te dimos de plazo hasta hoy. – Dijo un chico rubio que estaba al lado del primero. No podía verles la cara, pero por su postura sabía que estaban intimidando a alguien. Perfecto. Era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, alguien con quien desquitarme aquel cabreo.

Me acerqué lentamente deseando que la persona a quien estuvieran amenazando fuera de Gryffindor, estos tenían que comprender de una vez por todas quién mandaba en la escuela. Pero nunca me llegué a imaginar quien se encontraría enfrente de aquellos dos alumnos. Theodore Nott, con su cabeza alzada miraba con gesto desafiante a sus dos opresores, aunque en sus ojos pude distinguir una pizca de miedo. Movió su cabeza negando a la pregunta.

- ¿Y te crees de Slytherin? – Rió el chico más alto coreado por su otro compañero. – No vales nada, no sé qué haces en esta escuela cuando el lugar al que perteneces es junto a tu madre.

El semblante de Nott se ensombreció por un momento, pude notar como aquellas palabras le habían dolido, pero no bajo su mirada y siguió mirándoles desafiante.

- ¿Y qué es lo que llevas siempre aquí? – Preguntó el rubio que en un despiste de Nott había cogido algo que llevaba en el bolsillo de la túnica.

- ¡Dámelo! – Exigió Nott dando un paso hacía el chico. – No es tuyo.

- ¿Pero qué es esto? – Preguntó ignorándole. - ¡Es una fotografía de tu madre! – Rió seguido del otro chico.

Ahora que estaba cerca reconocía quienes eran los dos chicos. Eran Lawson y Finkley, dos chicos de Slytherin que se especializaban en exigir a los alumnos que les hicieran los deberes, amenazándoles con terribles consecuencias si no llevaban a cabo lo que les pedían. Me sorprendía como habían sido capaces de llegar hasta quinto.

- ¿Acaso la echas de menos? – Preguntó Lawson con voz melosa como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño. – Eso tiene fácil solución – Sonrió cínicamente mostrando sus dientes amarillos.

- Inténtalo si te atreves. – Replicó Nott cruzándose de brazos. – Aunque dudo que supieras hacer algo con tu varita aparte de arrascarte el culo.

Lawson palideció y apretó los dientes haciéndoles rechinar. Nott seguía desafiándole sin dejar de mirar la fotografía que tenía en la mano derecha.

- Mira estúpido…

- Te crees muy listo, ¿verdad? – Cortó Finkley a su camarada. – ¿Y qué pasaría si ahora yo cogería esto… – Cogió la fotografía de la mano de Lawson – …y decidiera romperla?

Nott palideció y se acercó estirando las manos para intentar recuperar la foto. Finkley rió con ganas y estiró el brazo para que no pudiera alcanzarla. Nott se quedó quieto mirando asustado a Finkley; aquello parecía importante para él. Y justo cuando Finkley estiró el otro brazo para romper la foto, y antes de que me diera cuenta, anduve los pocos metros que nos separaban y me situé justo detrás de ellos.

- ¡Vosotros! - Grité. Los dos se giraron mirándome enfadados, les había estropeado la diversión. La mano de Finkley se había quedado atascada en el camino. - ¡Devolvedle lo que es suyo!

- ¿Y quién coño eres tú para mandarnos nada? – Exigió el rubio alzando la cabeza. Yo sonreí de medio lado. Era Draco Malfoy y mandar era mi segundo nombre.

- Perdonad mis modales. – Me excusé exagerando una reverencia. – Soy Draco Malfoy, aunque seguro habréis oído hablar de mí. – Sonreí mostrando mi blanca dentadura.

- ¿Y por qué habríamos de devolvérsela? – Demandó Finkley, ignorando completamente mi presentación, por supuesto sabían quién era.

- Primero, porque tengo esto. – Señalé mi chapa con la I dibujada que indicaba mi pertenencia a la Brigada Inquisitorial. – Y puedo hacer que os castiguen. – Miré sonriendo deteniéndome en el rubio que temblaba ligeramente. – Creo que tú, Lawson, has tenido el honor de comprobar los nuevos castigos que está implantando Filch. – Sonreí desdeñoso. Filch estaba incorporando lo que él llamaba "Castigos a la antigua usanza" y por lo que había oído eran de todo menos placenteros. – Y creo que no querrás volver a disfrutar de aquello. Y segundo. - Continué. - Porque a mí me da la gana. – Les contesté retándoles con la mirada, ¿quién osaba contradecir al Rey de las Serpientes?

Finkley, quien me supuse sería el cabecilla de los dos, fijó su mirada en mí, arrugando el entrecejo, ¿se atrevería a replicarme? Pero pareció pensárselo mejor y arrugando la foto la tiró a los pies de Nott que se agachó rápidamente a recogerla.

- Vámonos. – Empujó el moreno a Lawson que aún seguía con la mirada ausente. Seguro recordando aquel castigo recibido por el conserje.

Sonreí victorioso, ¿se pensaban aquellos dos idiotas que se iban a salir con la suya? Negué con la cabeza, a veces la gente era muy ingenia.

Me giré hacia la derecha, Nott seguía agachado desarrugando la foto. Su rostro parecía triste y algo dentro de mí se movió ligeramente. Ya tenía la foto, ¿qué más quería? Pero de nuevo, y antes de que me diera cuenta que es lo que estaba haciendo, me acerqué en dos zancadas a él y puse mi mano en su hombro. Él se sorprendió y miró fijamente el lugar donde tenía mi mano. Desde mi posición podía ver la foto, donde una mujer de melena castaña con grandes rizos miraba sonriente a la cámara a la vez que agitaba su mano. Al lado, un Nott de unos 3 años, miraba embelesado a la mujer.

- Se arreglará. – Dije señalando con la cabeza la foto.

- Lo sé. – Contestó Nott continuando desarrugando la fotografía.

Pasó un rato sin que los dos dijéramos nada. No sabía qué era lo correcto en aquella situación. Ya le había ayudado, ¿por qué no me iba y volvía a lo que tenía que hacer? Sin saber porqué, sentí la necesidad de quedarme más tiempo.

- Gracias. – Susurró Nott mirando la ya no arrugada foto. – Es lo único que me queda de ella.

Algo cálido se movió dentro de mí. Era la primera vez que ayudaba a alguien sin ningún motivo egoísta y no sabía cómo responder. Simplemente asentí y apreté ligeramente su hombro.

Nott se levantó y guardándose la fotografía de nuevo en su bolsillo se enfrentó a mí con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde vamos?

Y así fue como empezó todo. Nott se convirtió en el compañero que siempre había echado en falta. Con él podía charlar de cualquier tema, incluso realizar los deberes juntos, éramos los dos más listos de nuestra casa, y además poseía un ingenio audaz que me hacía reír a carcajadas. Y aunque a veces discutíamos sobre la limpieza de sangre, él estaba firmemente en contra, nos hicimos inseparables. Nunca había tenido un amigo, alguien, claro está, que no hubiera sido elegido por mi padre, y ese simple motivo me alegraba más que cualquier otra cosa. Aunque pequeña, aquella había sido una decisión que incumbía en mi vida.

Volví a la realidad y observé a Theo. Estaba en las mesas rodeado por todos los pergaminos y libros que se encontraba consultando antes de que la sala nos llevara a aquel extraño lugar. Su mentón descansaba en su mano derecha y tenía la mirada ausente. Supuse que estaría pensando lo mismo que yo; su padre también había estado en aquel cementerio. El Señor Tenebroso les había nombrado, a mi padre y al suyo, y toda la sala lo había oído. Lo que pensara esa panda de estúpidos me importaba lo mismo que una de las clases del gigantón, pero sabía que Theo no pensaba igual. Le había estado observando conviviendo en la sala, entendiéndose con todos, incluso con el engreído de Potter y el enclenque de Weasley, y él había disfrutado cada momento allí. Si bien al principio había estado tan sorprendido como yo, que dos Slytherin entraran en algo como aquello era bastante extraño, él había sabido adaptarse bastante bien, incluso teniendo que compartir habitación con Lunatica y con la chica rara de Ravenclaw. Le vi suspirar y escondió la cabeza entre las manos revolviéndose el pelo. Lunatica se acercó a su lado y poniendo su mano en el hombro de él, lo acarició de forma cariñosa. Sabía que con ese simple gesto, Lunatica le estaba defendiendo a pesar de lo que había oído y visto en el cementerio. Y, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo, agradecí infinitamente a Lovegood por aquel acto. Theo tenía alguien más que saliera en su defensa.

Una pequeña tos rompió aquel silencio que se había impuesto desde que habíamos llegado. A esa tos le siguieron más toses que retumbaban por toda la sala. Intrigado me giré para averiguar quién era el causante de aquel alboroto y descubrí a Granger tapándose la boca con ambas manos intentando controlar aquel ataque imprevisto. La vi más pálida que cuando estábamos en el cementerio y eso me inquietó un poco. ¿No había estado enferma una semana atrás? Vi como la pequeña de los Weasley se acercaba y le pasaba el brazo por la espalda dándole pequeños golpecitos para intentar aliviarla. Granger seguía tosiendo y negaba a algo que la pelirroja le susurraba en el oído. ¿No veían que la mejor manera de pasar aquello era respirar profundamente y beber un poco de agua? Y como si Granger hubiera estado metida en mi cabeza levantó su débil brazo y conjuro el hechizo que estaba pensando, ya que enfrente de ella apareció un vaso que segundos más tarde se llenaba de agua. Aquel simple gesto la dejó más débil de lo que estaba, ya que la Weasley tuvo que ayudarla acercándole el vaso a los labios. ¿Qué le pasaba a la estúpida sabelotodo? ¿Por qué no simplemente se iba a la cama a descansar? Me quedé observándola con gesto enfadado, ¿acaso no se iba porque no quería preocupar a esos dos estúpidos a los que llamaba amigos? ¡Qué gilipollez! Si se encontraba mal se debería ir a la cama y lo que pensara sus amigos estaba de más. Vi como negaba otra vez a lo que la Weasley le susurraba haciendo que me enfadara de nuevo, ¿por qué no hacía caso a lo que le estaba diciendo la pelirroja si era su amiga también? Suspiró apoyando la cabeza en ambas manos, apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos. Al menos, el ataque de tos había parado. Me alegré un poco y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro que se esfumó a la misma velocidad que una snitch dorada cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Me giré irritado y observé el fuego crepitar. Definitivamente la sala me estaba volviendo loco.

Me quedé observando el fuego durante unos minutos más, indignado con aquél silencio exigido. ¿Es que nadie iba a preguntar qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Nadie sentía curiosidad? Habíamos vuelto de aquel cementerio hacía más de quince minutos y lo único que se había oído era la dichosa tos de Granger. ¿Quizás aquel lugar nos había dejado mudos? Abrí la boca para pronunciar alguna palabra pero la cerré de inmediato. ¿Qué coño iba a decir? Yo no era la persona indicada para preguntar nada, eso se lo dejaba a los estúpidos aquellos. Me recosté en el sofá, cruzándome de brazos, si tenía que esperar esperaría. Pero la paciencia no era algo que me caracterizaba, y mi calma estaba llegando a su límite. O hablaban pronto o mi varita iba a tener mucho que ver en todo aquello.

Pero no pasó más de un minuto, cuando una voz irrumpió en la sala haciendo la pregunta que todos estábamos pensando. Oírla en voz alta era aún peor que tenerla dentro de nuestras cabezas.

- ¿Qué ha sido todo eso? – Me giré hacia la derecha donde la chica pelirroja de Ravenclaw miraba fijamente a un punto detrás de mí. Sus ojos expresaban el mismo miedo que yo había sentido. Estaba seguro que era la primera vez que aquella chica se topaba con el Señor Oscuro. A su lado se encontraba Smith, la otra chica de Ravenclaw, que sostenía su mano en un intento de tranquilizarla. Su mirada seguía la misma dirección que la de la chica pelirroja.

Curioso, me giré completamente apoyando mi brazo izquierdo en el cabecero del sofá. Potter se encontraba de pie entre la comadreja y el tonto de Longbottom. Miraba firmemente la varita que no dejaba de mover entre sus manos a la vez que daba pequeños golpes al suelo con el pie izquierdo. Estaba nervioso. Y me hallé preguntándome cómo se habría sentido él al revivir lo que había ocurrido en el cementerio dos años atrás. ¿Habría tenido miedo? Esa había sido la primera vez que se encontraba cara a cara con el que no debe ser nombrado, viendo morir a uno de sus compañeros a manos de Él y a punto de correr el mismo destino si no llega a ser por algo que había ocurrido allí, lo que el Señor Tenebroso había llamado "golpe de suerte". Me sorprendí mirándole con cierta compasión; no habría querido estar en su lugar ni por todos los galeones del mundo.

Alzó la mirada lentamente posándola en la chica de Ravenclaw. Había parado de dar vueltas a la varita que ahora sostenía en su mano derecha apretándola fuertemente haciendo blanquear sus nudillos. Todo el mundo sostuvo la respiración. Yo tragué saliva en un intento por tranquilizarme, no sabía que iba a decir Potter, pero estaba seguro de una cosa, lo que dijera iba a cambiar el rumbo de muchas cosas en la sala.

- Si queréis que conteste el motivo de haber aparecido en ese lugar, no tengo ni la más remota idea. – Se encogió de hombros alzando las palmas. Su mirada se posó en todos los presentes, antes de volver a mirar fijamente a la chica para continuar hablando. – Pero si os puedo decir una cosa. – Dio un paso hacia delante tocándose su famosa cicatriz. - Acabáis de presenciar el regreso de Voldemort.

La sala se volvió a sumar en un silencio más pesado que el anterior. La pelirroja ahogó un grito tapándose la boca, a lo que su compañera dejó de apretar su mano para sentarse en el sillón cercano a la chimenea. Chang, el chico de Hufflepuff, dio un paso al frente alzando el brazo, como si estuviera a punto de replicar lo que había dicho Potter, pero sólo abrió la boca cerrándola al segundo. Volvió junto a su compañero Footman, que miraba al niño que vivió sin comprender nada de lo que este estaba diciendo. Lovegood seguía junto a Theo, y lo que más me extrañó, ella no parecía tan sorprendida como los demás.

- Pero… pero… ¿cómo sabes que volvió? – Tranter se había acercado a Potter, temblando ligeramente. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar, y me pareció que poseía una voz bastante aguda para su apariencia. Puede que fuera el miedo.

- Porque yo estuve allí. – Contestó Potter sin vacilación.

- Entonces, cuándo aquél año dijiste que había vuelto era…

- Si, era verdad. – Le cortó el Gryffindor mirándola fijamente a través de sus gafas redondas. Tranter pareció comprender lo que Potter le estaba diciendo, ya que sólo asintió débilmente y volvió a su sitio sin dejar de mirar asustada al niño que vivió.

- Aquella noche fue cuando murió Cedric, ¿no es cierto? – Preguntó Chang con voz afligida. Su compañero de casa miraba fijamente el fuego aunque en sus ojos pude notar cierta humedad. Ambos eran de Hufflepuff, la casa a la que pertenecía Diggory, ellos debieron vivir aquel momento más intensamente que el resto de las casas.

- Sí. – Contestó Potter sin dejar de observarle. – Ese día fue asesinado por un lacayo de Voldemort. Nunca mentí. – Aclaró a toda la sala.

- ¡No digas ese nombre! – Chilló asustada la chica rubia de Ravenclaw – No está… - Pero calló al notar la intensidad de la mirada de Potter.

- ¿Cuál nombre? – Preguntó Potter acercándose a ella. - ¿Voldemort? – Sonrió tristemente al notar como la chica asentía débilmente. – No veo por qué no pueda decirlo… - Se ajustó las gafas que le resbalaban por el tabique de la nariz.

- Porque está mal. – Contestó más asustada que antes. Aunque ya no estaba seguro si se debía al nombre del Señor Tenebroso o la intensa mirada de Potter.

- ¿Mal?- El pelinegro rió ante aquello asustando más si cabe a la chica. - ¡Ese monstruo mató a Cedric sin ninguna compasión! ¡Sólo porque se encontraba en el sitio inadecuado! ¡Sólo porque le molestaba! – Gritó apretando fuertemente su varita. La chica se escondió entre los brazos de su amiga pelirroja que miraba a Potter más aterrada que la rubia. - ¿Y tú piensas que está mal que diga su nombre? – Respiraba entrecortadamente sin dejar de observar a la Ravenclaw que le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ella sólo ha dicho lo que pensaba – Chang se interpuso entre los dos saliendo en defensa suya. - No tienes porque tratarla de esa manera.

Potter desvió su vista hacia el oriental apretando más fuerte su varita. Chang había tenido agallas para enfrentarse al cara rajada. La sala se sumió de nuevo en un profundo silencio sólo roto por el crepitar del fuego. Si ese idiota de Hufflepuff se hubiera atrevido a contestarme, habría acabado en la enfermería con un brazo menos. Pero, ¿qué haría San Potter? Podía sentir, por la fuerza de su mirada, que se encontraba debatiendo interiormente qué hacer ante aquella situación. Pero pasado un minuto relajó su postura y su rostro se entristeció.

- Lo siento. – Miró a Smith que asintió levemente aún protegida por Tyler. - Pero un gran hombre me enseñó una vez: "El miedo a un nombre aumenta el miedo a la cosa que se nombra". – Citó y se dirigió de nuevo al lado de la comadreja.

Chang se acercó a las dos chicas y vi como la rubia le agradecía el gesto. El sonrió brevemente y se posicionó al lado de ellas. Observé cómo Weasley hablaba en susurros a Potter, pero este sólo negaba sin dejar de mirar la varita que descansaba en sus manos. ¿Qué el miedo a un nombre aumentaba el miedo? ¡Qué idiotez!

- ¿Y por qué hemos aparecido en ese lugar? – Lovegood preguntó de nuevo.

Nadie contestó y Potter volvió a negar con la cabeza. ¿Acaso íbamos a estar toda la noche preguntando y respondiendo lo mismo? Yo no sabía tampoco porque habíamos aparecido en aquel lugar y menos aún en aquél momento, pero alguien debería saberlo, ¿no? Y como si hubieran escuchado mi debate interior, una persona habló acallando los pensamiento de los demás.

- Creo que ha sido la sala. – Contestó Granger con voz débil como si le costara hablar. Me giré para observarla. Estaba más blanca que antes y respiraba entrecortadamente. Sus párpados se cerraban lentamente como si hicieran un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse abiertos. ¿Qué coño la estaba pasando?

- ¿La sala? - Lovegood abrió mucho los ojos, agrandándolos aún más.

- Sí. – Granger asintió.- Ya lo dijo Dumbledore en su despacho. – Tragó pesadamente y continuó hablando- "Agudizará vuestras mentes" "Ella decidirá cuando hondar en vuestra mente". – Citaba una a una las palabras que aquel chiflado nos había dicho aquel día. ¿Es que Granger era un jodido libro? ¿Cómo podía recordar tan fácilmente las palabras? Estaba seguro que si le preguntabas, te diría el discurso entero. Estúpida sabelotodo.

- Pero, ¿cómo es posible? – Longbottom se acercó a ella. - ¿Es acaso una especie de "Sala de los menesteres"?

- No estoy segura. – Negó respirando profundamente. – Pero yo había visto antes cómo actúa.

- ¿Qué? – Potter salió de su ensimismamiento. - ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

- La primera noche, cuando la sala no nos dejó volver a nuestra habitación. – Fijó su mirada en mí. – Malfoy puede corroborarlo.

Ante la mención de mi nombre todos en aquella sala dirigieron su mirada hacía donde me encontraba. Algunos con sorpresa, otros con miedo, y otros, como en el caso de Weasley, con furia. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como apretaba fuertemente los nudillos resoplando como un toro a punto de investir, seguro celoso de haber escuchado de la boca de su querida Granger "nuestra" habitación. Sonreí de medio lado, al menos había una parte buena en compartir habitación con la sangre sucia: sacar de quicio al pobretón.

- ¿Pero qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió? – Potter me miraba a mí, aunque la pregunta era dirigida hacía Granger.

- Eso no tiene importancia ahora. – Movió su mano derecha haciendo un aspaviento. ¿Qué no tenía importancia? ¡La sala estaba chalada! No sólo la primera noche intenta acabar con nosotros, sino que ahora había decidido llevarnos de paseo por la mente de Potter. Porque… había sido la mente de Potter, ¿no?

- Si que la tiene Hermione. – Farfulló Weasley hablando por primera vez en toda la noche. Se acercó al centro de la sala sin apartar sus ojos de mí. ¿Se pensaba que me daba miedo? – Estabas con un hijo de un mortífago.

Ya está. Lo había dicho. Lo que llevaba toda la noche pensando por fin había tomado forma. Todas las miradas seguían puestas en mí, pero esta vez con un matiz diferente, les repugnaba. Mi rabia aumentó por momentos, Weasley me miraba altivo y sabiéndose vencedor de aquella batalla. Sonreía de medio lado, desafiándome con la mirada. ¿Quién coño se creía él para decir nada? Apreté fuertemente mi mano y me levanté del sofá en el que había estado toda la noche. Los que estaban a mí alrededor se apartaron como si me tuvieran miedo. Eso, que me tuvieran miedo, ¿qué mierda me importaba a mi? Ellos no sabían nada de mi vida y se permitían el derecho de juzgarme. ¡Al diablo con todos ellos!

Miré de nuevo a Weasley aún en el centro de la habitación. Había sacado la varita que ahora la pasaba de mano en mano en una actitud provocadora. El pobretón quería pelea, lo llevaba deseando desde que nos habían metido en aquella estúpida sala. Mi respiración aumentó por segundos, deseaba borrarle aquella sonrisa de comadreja, necesitaba descargar la adrenalina que había estado guardándome en estas últimas semanas, ¿y qué mejor que aquel tonto? Pero había demasiada gente que saldría en defensa suya, yo solo tenía a Theo. No era tonto, no iba a pelear estando en desventaja. No era un jodido valiente Gryffindoriano, sabía ver cuando no era el momento.

Apreté los puños y dirigiendo una mirada de odio a Weasley me di la vuelta para dirigirme a la habitación. En ese momento deseaba más que nunca estar rodeado por las paredes de mi cuarto en Malfoy Manor.

- Eso, vete a esconder en tu habitación. – La voz del pobretón sonaba triunfante, podía notar su sonrisa despectiva. – Como hacéis todas las asquerosas serpientes.

Mi furia aumentó pero ignoré el comentario y seguí subiendo las escaleras. Tenía que mantener la calma.

- ¿Acaso vamos a ignorar lo que hemos visto todos hoy? – El pelirrojo seguía con su farfulle haciendo crispar más mis nervios a cada palabra que pronunciaba. – Esta noche hemos visto como el Señor Tenebroso se alzaba de nuevo junto con su tropa de fieles. – Seguí mi paso hacía la habitación apretando los puños con fuerza. Intentaba por todos los medios ignorar lo que el pobretón decía, pero era tarea difícil. – Uno de aquellos malnacidos era el padre de esta serpiente. Seguro él seguirá los pasos de su…

- ¡Cállate estúpido! – Grité parándome en seco aún de espaldas a todos. – ¡No sabes nada de mi vida!

- ¡Sé lo suficiente para saber que acabarás convertido en uno de ellos!

- ¡No! ¡No sabes nada! – Bajé los pocos peldaños que nos separaban y me acerqué peligrosamente a él. – Te crees que sabes mucho, ¡pero no tienes ni puta idea de nada!

- ¡Creo que nos ha quedado bastante claro de que parte está tu familia! – El pobretón no se sentía intimidado ante mi presencia, lo notaba en aquella mirada amenazante que nunca antes la había visto. - ¿O me vas a negar lo que hemos visto en el cementerio?

Esa pregunta me dejó sin respuesta. Le miré desafiante apretando fuertemente la varita que sin darme cuenta la tenía entre los dedos de mi mano derecha. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel estúpido? Todo el mundo le tenía respeto a los Malfoy, pero en los ojos de Weasley sólo veía furia, ni una sola pizca de miedo.

- Te dije que te callaras, comadreja. – Siseé como la serpiente que era. – O sino…

- ¿O sino qué? – Me retó alzando la cabeza en un claro ejemplo de intimidación. No sabía en qué momento el Weasley se había vuelto tan arrogante, pero el cambio no me gustaba en absoluto.

- Sino… - Coloqué mi varita en su estómago y apreté la punta contra él. – Atente a las consecuencias.

A diferencia de lo que esperaba que hiciera, la comadreja no dejó de mirarme, con el odio pintado en su mirada. Rechinó los dientes y sacando su propia varita la acercó a mi estómago ejerciendo la misma presión que yo le hacía a él. Me asombró ese gesto por su parte, pero en ningún momento lo dejé traslucir en mi semblante, el pobretón no se iba a salir con la suya.

- El que tendría que tener cuidado eres tú, hurón. – Apretó con más fuerza su varita en mi estomago. – No te tengo miedo.

Seguí mirándolo reflejando todo el odio en mi mirada. ¿En qué momento se habían tornado las cosas? ¡Él era el estúpido amigo de Potter! ¿Cómo se atrevía ni siquiera a dirigirme la mirada?

- Ron, déjale, por favor. – La sabelotodo se había acercado hacia nosotros sin percatarme de su presencia. Estaba más pálida que antes y temblaba ligeramente. – No merece la pena.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia ella y una rabia, más fuerte que la que había sentido al escuchar las palabras de la comadreja, se posicionó en mi garganta, nublándome la vista. Ahí estaba Granger, despidiendo bondad por sus poros, defendiendo a su inútil amigo, mirándome con la lástima que le solía caracterizar. ¡A la mierda su bondad y a la mierda su lástima! ¡No necesitaba nada de todo aquello!

- Como no, la defensora de los inocentes hace aparición. – Dije con mi tono sarcástico característico. Aparté la varita del estómago del Weasley y dirigí toda mi atención hacía Granger – ¿Qué se siente al ser defendido por una chica, Weasley?

Granger, a pesar de lo débil que se encontraba, me dirigió una de sus miradas más desdeñosas y agarró la mano del pelirrojo para que no me apuntara con la varita. Ver su mano en el brazo del pelirrojo me hizo sentir una rabia que no había sentido antes. ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de apartar de un empujón el contacto entre aquellos dos? ¡Qué más me daba a mí!

- Estúpida panda de leones. – Murmuré dándome la vuelta para dirigirme de nuevo hacia mi habitación. Necesitaba estar solo. Necesitaba salir de allí. Necesitaba gritar.

- Malfoy. – La voz autoritaria de Potter hizo detenerme antes de poner un pie en las escaleras. ¿Qué querría ahora? No había atacado a su amigo, me tendría que dar las gracias por no haberle hecho borrar aquella sonrisa de pobretón. – Si no quieres ser juzgado equivocadamente… – Notaba como se acercaba a las escaleras, tensé la espalda en un reflejo voluntario. – …cuéntanos tu versión de lo que acabamos de presenciar.

Apreté la mandíbula y respiré ruidosamente. Tenía que haber escuchado mal, ¿Potter se creía con el derecho a exigirme nada? ¡A él que le importaba! Me di la vuelta y ahí se encontraba él, San Potter. De pie en medio de la habitación, con esa aura que le hacía parecer un chico inocente ante de los ojos de todos. Esa aura que decía: "¡Eh! Estoy siendo el bueno porque estoy hablando con el malo y no dándole una patada en el culo". Esa aura que desde el primer día había tenido conmigo cuando le ofrecí mi mano. ¡A la mierda con él!

- ¿Perdona? – Pregunté. Weasley se había separado de Granger y ahora se encontraba al lado de Potter, regalándome la misma mirada de antes. – ¿Quién coño te crees tú para exigirme nada? – Longbottom se fue acercando a la pareja de amigos, y aunque su mirada no era tan despectiva como la del pelirrojo, se notaba su actitud desafiante. – No me conoces, Potter.

- Malfoy, sino quieres ser juzgado…

- ¿Sino quiero ser juzgado? – Rugí abriendo los brazos y avanzando un paso hacia ellos. – No me hagas reír Potter. – Solté una carcajada triste y me pase la mano por el pelo. - Aquí fui juzgado desde el primer día. – Y dirigí mis ojos hacía Granger. No me sorprendió encontrarla con la cabeza alzada, tan altiva como siempre. Estúpida comelibros.

- Entonces cuéntanos. – La pequeña Weasley se acercó al grupo y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho. Su actitud era tan desafiante como los demás tenían conmigo. Pero, ¿qué me podía esperar de aquellos idiotas?

- ¿A vosotros que mierda os importa mi vida? – Grité irritado por momentos. - ¿Con qué derecho venís a reclamarme nada? ¡No soís nadie!

- La sala nos ha elegido por algún motivo. – Granger se acercó a paso lento a donde se encontraban los otros Gryffindors. El esfuerzo pareció cansarla, ya que paró y respiró hondamente antes de seguir hablando. - Sólo queremos saber, Malfoy.

- ¡Por mí la estúpida sala y todos vosotros podéis iros a la mierda! – Ya me estaba hartando de aquello. Apreté fuertemente la varita entre mi mano y mis nudillos se blanquearon. Debía controlarme. – ¡Yo no quise entrar! ¡Yo no elegí nada!

- Pero la sala sí. – Granger y su tono de sabiondilla, ¿cuándo aprendería a dejar de ser tan irritante? – Y si la sala nos ha elegido. – Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente de nuevo, le costaba mantener la conversación. – Es por alguna razón.

- A todos nos ha elegido por algo. – Potter dirigió la vista a todos los presentes. Los que no se encontraban con ellos miraban la situación asustados sin pronunciarse de alguna manera. Las chicas de Ravenclaw seguían juntas y aquel oriental de Hufflepuff mantenía la misma postura protectora con ellas. La chica rara de Ravenclaw miraba todo con ojos aterrados tapándose la boca con ambas manos y Lovegood seguía junto a Theo. Los dos tenían aquella mirada que tanto odiaba en las personas, lastima. Y fue lo máximo que mi mente pudo aguantar.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, respiré hondo soltando lentamente el aire de mis pulmones en un intento por tranquilizarme. Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente, centré mi atención en el cara rajada, sabía que si fijaba mi vista en el pelirrojo no dudaría en lanzarle un "Furnunculus" que le dejaría más tonto si aquello era posible.

- Tengo que compartir esta sala con vosotros a la fuerza. – Dije despacio. – Pero no pretendáis que participe en vuestras conversaciones o que intente adivinar las razones por el cual estamos aquí, porque no lo haré. – Fijé mi atención en Granger, ahora abrazada a la Weasley. ¿Estaba cada vez más pálida? – Así que si sabéis lo que os conviene, dejadme en paz. – Esta vez mi mirada se dirigió al Weasley.

Theo se levantó, cruzó la sala y cogiéndome del brazo me arrastró con él por las escaleras. No sabía si estaba enfadado o molesto, ya que no podía ver su rostro, pero el agarre de su mano en mi brazo no me indicaba un gesto de felicidad. Perfecto.

No llegamos a poner un pie en el pasillo cuando escuchamos un grito que retumbó haciendo eco en las paredes de Alea Aurea.

- ¡Hermione!

Me giré a tiempo para ver como la pelirroja sostenía a una desmayada Granger, que debido al peso inerte de la sabelotodo tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para que no se cayera. Potter y compañía pronto fueron a su ayuda y cogiéndola entre todos la trasladaron al sofá donde la soltaron con delicadeza.

¿Qué la había pasado? ¿Por qué era la segunda vez que la veía desplomarse en menos de una hora? ¿Por qué si se encontraba tan mal no se había ido directamente a su habitación? Estúpida orgullosa. Mis latidos comenzaron a ir más rápido notando una opresión en mi pecho, intenté apartar la vista, pero mi cerebro no mandaba la orden. ¿Qué me importaba a mí nada de todo eso?

- Hermione. – La pelirroja zarandeaba suavemente a Granger sin obtener ningún resultado.

- Antes en el cementerio también se desmayó. – Comentó Potter agachado junto a ella. – Pero no creí que se encontrara tan mal.

- Está ardiendo. – Dijo la pelirroja de Ravenclaw tras ponerle la mano en la frente. - ¿Qué hacemos?

- Lo primero. – Lovegood se acercó a Granger. – Tenemos que reanimarla – Y apuntó con su varita al pecho de la castaña pronunciando el hechizo. - Enervate.

Granger abrió los ojos lentamente parpadeando varias veces hasta dejarlos medio abiertos. Lovegood sonrió aliviada y yo expulsé todo el aire que sin darme cuenta habían contenido mis pulmones. Theo me miró de reojo con expresión extraña.

- Hermione. - Susurró dulcemente la rubia acariciando una de sus mejillas. - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Estoy bien, Luna. – Intentó sonreír pero todo lo que consiguió fue una mueca que se convirtió en un ataque de tos. Para nada estaba bien.

- Hermione, tienes fiebre y te acabas de desmayar por segunda vez en la noche. – Weasley apretó fuertemente el sofá donde se encontraba la sabelotodo. - No nos digas que estás bien.

- Ron tiene razón. – Contestó Potter mirando fijamente a la castaña. - Estás enferma.

- No, no lo estoy. – Negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos al terminar. – Sólo necesito descansar.

- No, lo que necesitas es ir a la enfermería. – La Weasley puso las manos en jarras utilizando su tono más autoritario.

- Ginny. – Replicó la castaña incorporándose en el sofá. Su cara se transformó en una mueca de dolor. – Estoy bien. – Volvió a repetir sonriendo para confirmar su respuesta, pero de nuevo aquella mueca de dolor que la hizo cerrar los ojos. ¿Se creía que alguien se tragaría aquel cuento?

- Hermione…

- Está bien. - Lovegood sonrió cortando a Potter. – No hace falta que vayas a la enfermería. - Aquello sorprendió a todos los presentes, incluido a mí. ¿Acaso no veía Lunática que Granger no estaba bien?

- ¿De verdad? – El asombro cruzó por la cara de la sabelotodo, seguro no se esperaba ganar tan pronto la batalla del "estoy bien"

- ¿Pero qué dices Luna? – Chilló el pelirrojo acercándose a Lovegood. - ¿No ves que no se encuentra bien?

- Lo sé. – Asintió Lovegood dejando más perplejo a Weasley. Aquello me hizo sonreír. "Chúpate esa, Weasley". - Pero es muy tarde. – Consultó el reloj que tenía en su muñeca. – Y Hermione me va a prometer que mañana por la mañana irá a la enfermería nada más levantarse, ¿verdad? – Miró fijamente a Granger. Esta asintió con una sonrisa en la cara murmurando un "gracias" a la rubia.

- Pero… pero… - Weasley intentó contradecir a Lovegood pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

- Déjalo Ron. – Potter se acercó a Weasley poniéndole una mano en el hombro. – Luna tiene razón, es tarde.

- ¿Tú también estás con ella?

- No, pero ahora no podemos hacer nada. – Dirigió su mirada a Granger. - Descansa y mañana te acompañamos a la enfermería.

Esta asintió sonriendo y recostó su espalda en el sofá. ¿Potter era tan tonto para dejarla ahí? ¿No veía que no se encontraba bien? Solo por un instante estuve de acuerdo con la comadreja.

- ¡De acuerdo! – Bufó el Weasley mirando con enfado a Potter. – ¡Me voy a dormir!

- Será mejor que todos hagamos lo mismo. – Longbottom bostezó sonoramente. – Ha sido un día bastante movidito.

Y dicho esto, todos se empezaron a levantar y dirigir sus pasos hacía las escaleras. No me quería encontrar con el Weasley en ese estado, y aunque no me hubiera importado batirme en duelo con él, sabía que no debería. Por lo tanto, me despedí de Theo y me dirigí a paso rápido al cuarto de baño, necesitaba refrescarme.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y recosté mi peso en el marco. Me masajeé las sienes, esto no estaba saliendo bien, nada bien. Primero me obligaban a permanecer en esa sala porque me habían "elegido", ¿quién mierda me había elegido a mí? Y segundo, teníamos que haber revivido aquel recuerdo, aquel exactamente, en el que se ve como mi padre y el de Theo eran mortífagos y estaban con el Señor Tenebroso. ¡Y encima Potter me exigía la verdad! ¡Si yo ni siquiera sabía nada!

- ¡Maldito Potter! - Maldije dando una patada a la puerta que retumbó a mi espalda.

Pero ¿que me esperaba del gran héroe por excelencia? Si él decía que eso no estaba bien todos les seguían el juego como si fueran sus putos bufones. ¿No tenían personalidad propia? Y luego estaba el idiota de Weasley, ¿se pensaba que me daba ni siquiera una pizca de miedo? ¡Estaba hablando con Draco Malfoy! Si quisiera podría hacerle crecer otra cabeza en el hombro y así, al menos, podrían sumar una neurona entre las dos.

- Estaría haciéndose el gallito para impresionar a Granger. – Dije con un retintín que me sorprendió a mí mismo. Suspiré cansado. – No puedo seguir aquí por más tiempo, ¡me estoy volviendo demente!

Me acerqué al lavabo y abriendo el grifo me rocié la cara con agua fresca. El frío líquido me despejó y deje que las gotas recorrieran mi rostro alejando poco a poco el cabreo acumulado. Corté el agua y observé mi reflejo en el espejo. Mi pelo platino se encontraba suelto dejando que dos o tres mechones rebeldes descansaran en mi frente. No se veía mal de aquella manera. Unas pequeñas manchas debajo de los ojos me indicaban el mal descanso que llevaba desde que había ingresado en esa jaula dorada. Necesitaba descansar pero, ¿cómo hacerlo rodeado de tanta gente que me odiaba?

Me aproximé a la puerta y apoyé el oído para comprobar si todos habían vuelto a sus habitaciones. Y pasado un minuto en el que no oí ningún ruido, decidí que podría salir sin sufrir ningún encuentro fortuito. Abrí la puerta y me dirigí con paso veloz a la habitación.

Cuando llegué, agarré el picaporte y tiré fuertemente pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al no obtener ningún movimiento. Intenté otra vez pero la puerta se mantenía tan intacta como si nunca hubiera tirado del pomo. ¡No podía ser! De nuevo la estúpida sala estaba divirtiéndose a nuestra costa. Pero, ¿qué es lo que pasaba ahora para que no me dejara pasar?

Entonces me acordé: la sabelotodo.

Me giré hacia donde se encontraba tumbada, a su lado se encontraba Lovegood que al parecer aún no había vuelto a su habitación. Granger había decidido que iba a dormir allí, por lo tanto la sala no me dejaba entrar en mi propia habitación y descansar como una persona normal. ¿La estúpida no se acordaba de la última vez que no habíamos dormido allí? ¡La sala podía atacar en cualquier momento!

Indignado y enfadado a partes iguales, me dirigí a su lado ignorando cuando Lovegood me saludó. Aunque estaba menos pálida que antes, temblaba ligeramente y su frente estaba perlada en sudor. Eso me cabreó más de lo que estaba, ¿no se daba cuenta que estaba mal?

Ella alzó las cejas en señal de asombro cuando me vio llegar, pero no dijo nada y recostándose de nuevo en el sofá cerró los ojos ignorando mi presencia. Hasta enferma poseía esa actitud altiva.

- La habitación no me deja entrar. – Dije llanamente esperando que ella entendiera.

- ¿Y por qué me cuentas eso a mí? – Preguntó sin ni siquiera volver a abrir los ojos. ¿Acaso no me había escuchado bien?

- ¿Te recuerdo lo que tuvimos que aguantar la otra vez que no quise dormir en la habitación? – Pregunté enfadado. Con esta pregunta si pareció responder, ya que abrió los ojos sorprendida y me miró asustada. – Ahora parece que comprendes.

- ¿Pero has probado a abrir la puerta? – Preguntó tímidamente limpiándose una gota de sudor que le corría por la frente.

- ¿Si he probado a tirar del manillar? – Reí sarcástico. – No soy un jodido Hufflepuff, Granger.

- No hace falta ser tan cínico. – Gruñó y cruzó los brazos en su pecho.

- Si no hicieras preguntas tan idiotas, no lo sería.

- Sólo quería comprobar. - Contestó mirándome molesta. - ¿Y has probado con un Alohomora?

Mierda. Eso no lo había probado. ¿Por qué no se me habría ocurrido? La miré intentando que mi semblante no cambiara.

- La puerta no se abre. – Dije secamente esperando que con eso quedara contenta. Pero ella achicó los ojos mirando con sospecha. No creyó lo que dije.

- Ósea, que no lo has intentando. – Una sonrisilla de suficiencia asomó por su cara.

- No creí necesario utilizarlo. – Tosí y giré mi cabeza. Su sonrisa me crispaba los nervios. ¿Qué más daba si lo había intentando o no? Lo que tenía que hacer era levantarse y ya. ¡Quería mi cama! – Bueno, ¿vas a moverte o no?

- ¿Por qué habría de moverme? – Preguntó de nuevo sorprendida. Giré y la contemplé irritado.

- ¿Estás sorda o qué? – Levanté las manos sin creer como ella siendo tan lista no hubiera entendido nada de lo que había dicho. - La sala no nos dejará tranquilos si no dormimos los dos en la habitación.

- Pero… - Sus ojos se movían rápidos, como si estuviera asustada. – No me encuentro bien…

- Me da igual si te encuentras bien o no. – Repliqué enfadado. – Quiero dormir. Así que muévete.

- Pero…

- Pero nada. – Alcé mi mentón altivo. – Si digo que te levantes, es para que lo hagas inmediatamente. – Fruncí mi ceño en un gesto que no indicaba replica. – No para que te quejes como una niña pequeña.

- Oh, cállate estúpido. – Giró la cabeza recostando su cabeza en el cojín. ¿Era impresión mía o estaba respirando con más dificultad?

Iba a ordenarla de nuevo que moviera su Gryffindoriano culo de allí, cuando una risa cantarina cortó nuestra conversación. Lovegood reía tapándose la boca con la mano. ¿Dé que se reía aquella loca?

- Sois los dos muy graciosos. – Sonrió más profundamente y se agachó para dar a un beso en la frente a Granger. – Ya sabes, mañana a la enfermería. – Le recordó. La sabelotodo asintió de nuevo tapándose con la boca el nuevo ataque de tos. – Y hazle caso. – Contestó mirándome fijamente aún con su sonrisa en la boca. ¿Me había perdido algo?

- Buenas noches, Malfoy. – Dijo al cruzarse conmigo e hizo algo que nunca esperé ver de Lovegood, me guiñó un ojo. Aquello me dejó tan descolocado que no vi como ella se tapaba la boca riéndose y subía las escaleras a pequeños saltos. ¿Podía ser la noche más surreal?

Sacudí la cabeza, esperando que con ese simple gesto pudiera olvidar lo que acaba de pasar, y presté toda mi atención en Granger para ordenarla de nuevo que saliera de allí. Se encontraba con el cuerpo ladeado, por lo que no podía verla la cara, pero si el cuerpo que tiritaba un poco. ¿Qué narices le pasaba?

- Granger, no te valdrá la pena hacerte la mártir conmigo. – Me crucé de brazos y acerqué más mi cuerpo en un intento de verle la cara, pero su cabello me lo impedía. – Así que o te mueves o mi varita lo conseguirá. – Amenacé sin elevar la voz. – Tú decides.

Pero ella no pudo hacerme menos caso, ya que seguía en la misma posición de antes y ninguna señal de haber escuchado nada de lo que había dicho. Eso me enfureció, si estaba ignorándome en mi propia cara, iba a sufrir las consecuencias.

- ¡Granger! – Elevé la voz con el propósito que reaccionara, pero nada, era como si se hubiera quedado sorda en ese instante. – ¡Granger! – Volví a alzar la voz. Estaba perdiendo toda la paciencia, estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir. Ella continuaba igual, sólo que esta vez tembló un poco más fuerte. - ¡Joder, Granger! – Grité desesperado, rodeando el sofá para enfrentarla. Pero no esperé lo que pasó a continuación.

Su cuerpo se mantenía en la misma posición, ladeado hacia el lado de la chimenea, por lo que su mano descansaba en el suelo a consecuencia de la postura. Su cabeza se encontraba más cerca del suelo que del cojín en el que antes descansaba, y aunque sus rizos cubrían la mayor parte de su cara, se notaba la palidez de su piel y las gotas de sudor que enmarcaban su rostro. Me asusté y sin ser consciente de ello, acerqué una mano hacía ella para intentar al menos colocarla en una posición más adecuada. Pero no llegué a poner mi mano en su cuerpo cuando, como si alguien le hubiera empujado, rodó por el sofá hasta dar con el suelo. La alfombra amortiguó el golpe.

- ¿Granger? – Pregunté más alarmado de lo que nunca llegaría a aceptar. Me agaché a su lado y la zarandee suavemente, llamándola de nuevo. Esta vez sí conseguí una respuesta suya, y aunque solo fue un simple quejido eso sirvió para mitigar el nerviosismo que se había instalado en mi estomago.

Me incorporé rápidamente sin saber qué es lo que debería hacer. Todo el mundo se había ido a dormir y no podía ir a buscar a Theo, porque no tenía ni puñetera idea de donde se encontraba su habitación. Además estaba seguro que la sala no me dejaría pasar a otra que no fuera la mía. Gritar era una opción, pero si quería pasar toda la noche en la enfermería por una maldición conjunta de cara rajada y comadreja, no estaría mal hacerlo. Bufé pasándome desesperado la mano por el ya desordenado cabello, ¿qué hacía? Y de nuevo me vi entre la espalda y la pared, como siempre me ocurría con ella.

Murmurando palabras inteligibles, me agaché junto a ella e intenté por última vez reanimarla. Pero fue en vano, ella no respondía. Suspiré cansado, no había otra opción posible que llevarla yo mismo a la habitación. Cogí su brazo colocándolo alrededor de mi cuello a la vez que acomodaba mis brazos en torno a sus piernas y espalda. Y por segunda vez en mi vida, la sabelotodo descansaba en mis brazos.

Temblaba levemente y enseguida me vi envuelto por el calor que desprendía su cuerpo afiebrado. ¿Cómo podía haber dicho que se encontraba bien? Observé su cara perlada de sudor y un sentimiento de agonía se instaló en mi cuerpo. Sus ojos cerrados fuertemente y su respiración agitada, crearon en mí un aura de protección total con ella.

Y de pronto ella se removió en mis brazos y abrió despacio los ojos, parpadeando débilmente. Me quedé rígido y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora?

- ¿Malfoy? – Preguntó con voz ronca aún parpadeando flojamente. No sabía que responder, por lo que un gruñido fue mi única señal. – Me gusta lo que te has hecho en el pelo. – Confesó con una sonrisa débil. Y cerrando los ojos, se volvió a desmayar.

Me quedé estático con mis brazos alrededor de ella, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante lo que me había dicho. ¿Había oído bien? ¿La sabelotodo me acababa de decir un cumplido? Miré profundamente su cara, y aunque se notaba que la enfermedad estaba haciendo mella en ella, una sonrisa adornaba su pálido rostro. Y sin ni siquiera saber el motivo, mis labios se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa.

La cargué de nuevo junto a mi pecho, y su respiración agitada se ocultó entre el hueco de mis brazos. Ignorando el escalofrío en mi espalda, rodeé el sofá dispuesto a subir las escaleras para dirigirnos a nuestra habitación. Un sonido metálico retumbó por la sala, seguido de lo que parecía el crujir de una llave con su cerradura. No anduve dos pasos, cuando alguien tiró de mi hombro haciendo que me girara completamente. Nunca esperé ver a quien me encontré.

- Draco, dame ahora mismo a Hermione. – Mi profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se encontraba frente a mí, estirando los brazos para poder así realizar el intercambio de Granger. Después del asombro inicial, una rabia me invadió completamente al ver como el hipócrita de Eugene irradiaba una profunda preocupación por Granger.

- Creo que puedo yo solo. – Contesté y sin darle tiempo a replicar me giré de nuevo hacia las escaleras. Pero no pude dar un paso, cuando nuevamente él tiró de mi hombro, más bruscamente que antes, y me posicionó delante de él. No apartó su mano de mi hombro.

- Necesita ir a la enfermería. – Contestó con el tono autoritario que le caracterizaba por ser mi profesor. Intentaba intimidarme, lo sabía. Miré alternativamente su mano y a él, pero él tenía sus ojos clavados en mí, y no se daba cuenta que su mano no era bienvenida en mi hombro.

- La llevo a su habitación. – Subí de un golpe el hombro para así quitar su mano de allí. – Como ella ha pedido.

- No. – Su mirada fija en la mía, retándome silenciosamente. – La llevo a la enfermería y no hay más que hablar.

Y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, colocó las manos en las piernas de ella y en su espalda, y con un simple tirón, Granger ya no estaba entre mis brazos. La rabia me recorría completamente, ¿cómo se atrevía el idiota ese? Apreté fuertemente mis puños. No sólo se atrevía a entrar en la sala, sino que exigía como si fuera el amo del lugar. Y además, ¿cómo se había enterado? Nadie había salido de la sala. Y de repente un pensamiento se posicionó en mi mente dejándome k.o. ¿Por qué estás comportándote así? Mis brazos quedaron laxos a mi alrededor, no sabía que responder.

- Vuelva a la cama Señor Malfoy. – La voz de mi profesor me despertó de mi letargo. - Y si quiere mi humilde opinión, déjese llevar.

Y dicho esto salió por la puerta dejándome más confundido que antes. De nuevo, aquel profesor se llevaba a Granger en brazos y no sabía cómo sentirme.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Esta vez actualizamos Lili y Patricia, porque como ya dijimos en el anterior capítulo, estamos pasando una semana juntas y hoy es nuestra última noche antes de que Lili se vaya a Manchester, así que hemos decidido subir este nuevo capítulo y desvelar más los intrincados secretos de Alea Aurea.

Sabemos que este capítulo va a generar polémica en cuanto al personaje de Ron, pero creemos que es una transición necesaria para la evolución de los personajes. Con este queremos decir que Ronald es uno de nuestros preferidos y será parte importante de la futura trama. Además, comprendedles la convivencia no es fácil. Poneros en su piel si tuvierais que compartir la estancia con Draco Malfoy... bueno quizás... tal vez... *Lili y Patri se alejan haciendo la croqueta imaginándose la situación*

Esperamos que os haya gustado el capítulo, se han resuelto dudas del anterior aunque han surgido algunas nuevas, pero eso es lo emocionante de Alea Aurea. Nos encanta escuchar vuestras ideas y teorías varias, así que no dudéis en dejarnos un comentario explicándolas. Esta semana ha sido muy emocionante la espera de los reviews, porque era la primera que estábamos juntas para leerlos. Gracias a todos :)

*Habla Lili* Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dicho que me vaya bien en Manchester y que tenga mucha suerte. Es una experiencia totalmente nueva para mí, nunca antes había pasado más de un mes fuera de casa y menos aún mudarme, y aunque voy a echar mucho de menos mi vida, sé que voy a comenzar una nueva con la que nuevas experiencias vendrán a mí :) Estoy muy emocionada, pero a la vez nerviosa, pero sé que todo irá bien porque me voy al país de Harry Potter, ¿quién no estaría bien viviendo allí? Así que ya sabéis, si alguna vez visitáis Manchester no dudéis en decírmelo que estaré encantada de conocer a uno de nuestros lectores y comentar fanfics :)

*Patri al habla* En cuanto a lo de la entrevista con Disney, ¿que os puedo contar? Fue todo genial, hablar con un profesional de tal importancia fue un gran paso en mi profesión. Me hizo muchísima ilusión y me dio ánimos para seguir hacía delante como artista. Siento aplazar los dibujos una vez más, pero esta vez es por una buena causa, hacer el loco con Lili esta semana. Aún así, no os quiero dejar con las ganas y hemos pensado que quizás alguno de nuestros lectores conozco la red social Tumblr, por lo que podríamos intercambiar direcciones y allí podría compartir parte de mis ilustraciones/dibujos. Muchas gracias a todos :3

*Las dos se pelean por el teclado, por lo que una escribe con la derecha y otra con la izquierda* Como bien ha dicho Patri, aquí os dejamos nuestros nicknames en tumblr. Lili: withsherlockinthetardis y Patri: ladycharisma

Y aquí llega nuestra sección más esperada por todos, la sección... *redoble* ALEA AUREA MOMENTS *se oye de fondo a Patri cantando una canción de Los Beatles*

¿Alguna vez os habéis preguntado quién es Elizabeth y Phoebe? ¿Y más aún porque esos apellidos? Pues bien, hoy os contaremos de donde surgieron estos personajes. Como bien sabéis, Eugene está inspirado en el príncipe de enredados que a su vez está inspirado en Zachary Levi (afñlsjlasjdflsf). ¿En quién creéis que están basados estos personajes? Elizabeth Smith en un principio se llamaba Lily Rain, y en efecto era nuestra Lili con su pelo rubio y su melena rizada. El apellido de Rain proviene del cantante coreano Bi Rain. Ahora se llama Elizabeth porque es uno de sus nombres favoritos y el apellido viene de uno de nuestros preferidos, el bello Matt Smith. Dato curioso: Lili es una Gryffindor de los pies a la cabeza, pero no dudó en cambiarse de casa para juntarse con su mejor amiga.

Lo que nos lleva a la identificación del siguiente personaje, Phoebe Tyler. En un principio, se llamaba Patricia Lennon, el nombre se cambió a Phoebe gracias al maravilloso personaje que nos brindó la serie de Friends, con la que Patri se siente muy identificada. El apellido se cambió a Tyler para que no resultara demasiado obvio sus orígenes, este nuevo pertenece a una de las protagonistas de una de nuestras series favoritas Doctor Who; su nombre Rose Tyler. Dato curioso: Ella es una Ravenclaw de pura cepa.

Este espacio ha sido patrocinado por la muchachita fangirl de la película "Goofy e hijo". Para ver link, acudid a nuestro perfil.

Un beso croquetoso.

*Lili y Patri se tiran por una colina haciendo la croqueta, Missy las persigue maullando despacito*


	10. La hostilidad de un Gryffindor

**La hostilidad de un Gryffindor.**

Reflexionando sobre la última noche, había demasiadas cosas que no me acababan de gustar.

Mi estancia en la famosa sala, por la que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts parecían perder la cabeza, ya fuera por poder participar o por cotillear, no era ni lo más cercano a "cómoda y apacible". El viejo cascarrabias de Dumbledore tenía razón, la sala me estaba probando y todos sabían que Draco Malfoy no tenía demasiada paciencia.

Para empezar, ¿qué era todo aquello de los juicios de valor que Weasel pretendía que todos los demás hicieran sobre mí? ¿Por qué tenían que tipificarme de aquella manera? ¿No era suficiente con verles las caras cada día a esos insufribles Gryffindors?

Después estaba el asunto de la visión, o aquella especie de sueño colectivo que habíamos tenido todos los miembros de Alea Aurea. Estaba seguro que habíamos entrado en la mente de Potter. ¿Quién si no había estado en el laberinto? No sabía que había pasado con certeza, puesto que lo recordaba todo bastante borroso, pero sí recordaba a mi padre en medio de todo aquel alzamiento oscuro.

Lucius Malfoy no era tan valiente y entregado al Señor Oscuro como les había hecho pensar a todos aquellos que lo rodeaban. Yo lo había presenciado con mis propios ojos. La mitad del ejército que había conseguido el joven Tom Riddle se había esfumado con su caída. Mi padre era uno de ellos. No solía meterme en asuntos de aquel calibre, pero no estaba sordo. Había engañado a medio ministerio diciendo que había sido absorbido por el hechizo imperius. Nadie le creía, pero todos parecían hacer lo posible para hacerlo. El dinero era una gran fuente de amigos para la familia Malfoy. Mi padre parecía conseguir lo que quería con él y mi madre simplemente le dejaba hacer. Fui criado bajo los estamentos de alguien muy aferrado a la división del mundo mágico y el mundo muggle. Por no hablar de la lealtad a la sangre y demás parafernalias que mi padre se implicaba a inculcar en mi infancia. Mi madre no parecía muy conforme, aunque fuera de la familia Black, confiaba en las personas y no en la sangre, pero eran pocas las veces que se atrevía a contradecir a mi padre.

Así que ahora mismo me encontraba intentando digerir el desayuno y los asuntos de Alea Aurea a la vez.

Por no hablar de mi profesor de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras.

El solo hecho de contradecirme me enfadaba a puntos irracionales. Y además, tenía razón, cosa que me enervaba más. Apreté el tenedor que estaba utilizando, dándome cuenta que aquello me tensaba por alguna razón aparente que yo no lograba descifrar. Se había llevado a Granger sin casi dar explicaciones y había asumido que yo podría entrar a mi habitación.

Y pude entrar.

Tragué, y apretando la mandíbula busqué algún rastro del profesor por el Gran comedor. No lo encontré, y eso me enfureció más aún. ¿Cuándo había entrado a la sala? ¿Por qué sabía que estaba Granger de aquella manera? ¿Cómo pudo saber que mi habitación me iba a dejar entrar? Eran cuestiones que me asaltaban en medio del desayuno.

Por encima de todo el murmullo que formaban mis pensamientos, había un par de voces femeninas. No es que les hubiera prestado demasiada atención, pero su tono de voz era más elevado de lo normal, y era una tarea difícil pasar por alto su conversación, pues a veces incluso llegaban a emitir gritos de disgusto.

- ¿Habéis oído lo último? – Dijo una Gryffindor que se había colado entre los asientos de la mesa de Slytherin.

- Cuenta, cuenta. – Murmuró una compañera de casa.

- Dicen que Hermione Granger ha vuelto a las andadas. – Murmuró abochornada la primera.

Aquella sola oración había hecho que lo que sostenía con el tenedor cayera en picado al plato. Presté más atención sin quererlo y miré a la Gryffindor con detalle. Era morena, con el pelo atado en una coleta, llevaba puesto el uniforme de su casa, pero no se podía ver el escudo de su capa con claridad ya que sostenía un montón de libros por los que deduje que aquella muchacha iba a cuarto curso.

- ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez la niñata? – Comentó una Slytherin elevando más el tono.

- No se como pero... – Y agachando la cabeza, de manera que todas quedaban juntas y agazapadas en un corrillo, susurró. - …ha vuelto a engatusar a nuestro Eugene.

- ¿Se puede saber qué ha hecho ahora? – Habló otra Gryffindor.

- Desmayarse. – Añadió la primera, y la que deduje que era la lider de aquel grupo de cuchicheadoras.

- ¿Desmayarse? – Preguntó otra Slytherin.

- Sí, por lo visto ha conseguido que con eso Eugene la lleve por todo Hogwarts sostenida en brazos. – Dijo la morena de Gryffindor, sosteniendo los libros con tanta fuerza que se le empalidecieron los nudillos.

- Estúpida Granger. – Añadió una de aquellas chicas.

- Y ahora esta en la enfermería. – Dijo acabando el relato la cabecilla del grupo.

- Interesante. – Soltó la chica que se sentaba enfrente de la morena.

Me quedé contemplando a las seis chicas que se encogían para no llamar la atención. Habían formado un corro de cuchicheos en la esquina más apartada de la mesa de Slytherin en el Gran Comedor. La alianza de Slytherins con Gryffindors me resultaba un tanto extraña, pero sin decir ni pío fingí no prestar atención, aunque aquel tema me interesaba más de lo que yo quería reconocer. Se habían quedado calladas y se miraban muy intensamente. Slytherins sentándose en la parte que daba a la pared, y Gryffindors ubicadas en el pasillo que conectaba con la otra mesa.

- ¿Qué tal si le hacemos una visita? – Añadió la jefa del trío de Slytherins cruzándose de brazos e irguiéndose, como si no le importara que alguien descubriera sus planes.

- No es buena idea. – Afirmó la que más había hablado de Gryffindor. – Eugene no tiene la culpa de que esa niñata come libros vaya detrás de él todo el rato.

- Pero alguien tiene que decirle a Granger donde esta su lugar. – Replicó la Slytherin, levantándose de la mesa, haciendo que sus dos aliadas de casa se levantaran también. – En la biblioteca con los libros.

- Pero… - Contradijo una de las Gryffindors.

- Pero nada. – Contrarrestó mientras intentaba hacerse paso para salir del banco y se alejaba capitaneando al trío.

Las Gryffindors se quedaron pensativas en el sitio, y pasados unos segundos volvieron a su mesa, entremezclándose con el gentío.

Yo seguía con el tenedor en la mano, aunque en mi plato ya no había nada. Cuando di una ojeada alrededor, me di cuenta que la mitad del Gran Comedor se había vaciado. Pero me costó reaccionar porque aún estaba dándole vueltas al discursito que habían tenido el grupo de fans del profesor de Defensa Contra Las artes Oscuras.

Las cosas no me encajaban. Por todos era sabido que habían organizado una especie de club de aduladoras a Eugene, llevaban chapas, lo admiraban por los pasillos y le llegaban a pedir autógrafos en todos y cada uno de sus libros. A mi no me caía bien, pero debía reconocer que no llegaba a el narcisismo de Lockhart, y sabía llevar con bastante elegancia que un grupo de muchachas le siguiera prácticamente a todas partes. No solo había llamado la atención de aquellas seis estudiantes, también había Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs que suspiraban por el profesor, pero ninguna de ellas era tan radical. ¿Era por eso que el trío de Slytherin y el trío de Gryffindor se habían aliado? ¿Veían ambos en Granger el enemigo en común? Además, ¿qué era todo aquello de hacerle una visita?

Me apresuré por los pasillos, llegando casi precipitadamente a la enfermería. Cuando me di de bruces con la puerta, me quedé de repente en blanco. Había dejado que mis pies me dirigieran allí con algún tipo de premisa, pero la verdad es que aún seguía sin haber procesado toda la información que en una conversación privada, las muchachas me habían revelado. "Privada" porque se supone que ni yo, ni nadie de alrededor, tendría que haberla escuchado.

Y una vez más estaba recriminándome a mi mismo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Cerré los ojos, apreté los puños y casi escupí un profundo "idiota" con el que premiarme antes de abrir la puerta de la enfermería. Pero no puse un pie en el lugar cuando una vocecita infantil retumbó por la sala.

- Hola Malfoy. – Saludó una muchacha menuda, sentada a los pies de una cama que estaba ocupada. – Sabría que no tardarías en venir.

En cuanto di dos pasos me arrepentí. Lunática estaba sentada en la cama de Granger, con sus gafas y sus revistas. Y lo que era peor, Granger estaba despierta y con otro par de gafas puestas, intentando leer el Quisquilloso, aunque ahora lo había dejado un poco apartado y me clavaba los ojos con algo de incertidumbre.

- Ho-Hola. – Dijo Granger quitándose las gafas y llevando la mano a las sabanas, cubriéndose un poco más.

La situación era bastante embarazosa. ¿Ahora que decía? "¡Hola Granger, ¿como va eso?!" Además de que Lunática me había visto, hubiera sido prácticamente imposible huir con elegancia, había abierto las puertas de par en par, casi de un modo desesperado, como si me fuera a encontrar allí algún duelo de magos.

- Ho-Hola. – Me atreví a decir, dando algún que otro paso, sabiendo que si volvía hacia atrás no hubiera mejorado nada.

De repente la sala permaneció en un silencio demasiado pesado de sobrellevar. No estaba la señora Pomfrey. No había nadie más, a parte de nosotros tres. Yo no sabía a donde dirigir la mirada. Granger seguía inspeccionándome. Lunática sonreía abiertamente. El momento era extraño para alguien como yo. No estaba acostumbrado a ir a visitar a amistades a la enfermería de Hogwarts, ni a que estas me vinieran a visitar. Si alguien se había dignado a venir a verme en alguna de las veces que yo había estado allí, había sido por cumplir, por seguir manteniendo los lazos que los padres de aquellos alumnos querían conservar con el hijo único de los Malfoy. Todo siempre resultaba frío y protocolario. No había el cariño que podía ver ahora propagado por la mesita de la cama en la que se encontraba Granger: ranas de chocolate, libros y ahora un montón de revistas llenas de excentricidades.

Seguía parado a medio camino cuando noté que algo se aferraba a mi muñeca dispuesto a empujarme hacia delante. Miré extrañado, pues me había quedado prendado en la pila de obsequios y pasatiempos que habían llegado hasta Granger en menos de veinticuatro horas. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba parado enfrente de ella, más incómodo de lo que quería mostrarme. Lunática me había arrastrado hasta allí mientras yo me esforzaba por resultar frío y distante, pero la verdad es que noté como algo se relajaba en mi interior al saber que Granger estaba bien.

- Siéntate. – Murmuró con su hilillo de voz la Ravenclaw. Me alargó una revista que tuve que sostener para que no se cayera. La miré de reojo y vi que sonreía al verme obedecer. – Estábamos tratando de descifrar esa parte.

Miré la revista apesadumbrado. Me disgustaba aquella situación, estaba perdiendo toda mi reputación en un solo acto.

- Toma. – Volvió a intervenir Lovegood. – Sin esto no podrás ver nada.

Perfecto. Ahora tenía que ponerme esas estúpidas gafas. Miré al frente, y fue un error. Lunática no me ofrecía las gafas, simplemente alargaba sus patillas hacia mis orejas, y mi tabique nasal hizo el resto. Sentí que el bochorno se apoderaba de mí, sentado en la cama que estaba frente a Granger.

- ¿Pero qué…? – Fui a replicar algo, intentando insultar a la Ravenclaw de la peor de las maneras, alegando a su poca estabilidad mental o a su linaje, pero algo me detuvo en seco.

Granger se cubría la boca, impidiendo que una carcajada resonara por toda la habitación. Primero me enfadé. Luego una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara acompañando a su risa. Era la primera vez que la Gryffindor se reía conmigo, y no de mí. Es más, no recordaba ninguna vez que Granger se hubiera reído de mí, era más a la inversa, siempre me había reído yo de ella. Y ahora allí estaba, apoyada en la almohada, contra el respaldo, con su pijama de estrellas y su pelo revuelto. Con un gesto tímido volvió a ponerse las gafas y dejó que su risa cubriera el ambiente.

- Parecemos dos gilipollas. - Dije mirando hacia el suelo, procurando que no se notara el pequeño rubor de mis mejillas.

- Tú pareces gilipollas. – Dijo Granger, siguiendo con su carcajada. – A mi me quedan bien.

- Estas gafas están diseñadas para que a nadie le sienten bien. Menos a Lunática, que parece haber nacido con ellas puestas. – Dije, intentando sonar mordaz y sarcástico.

- Oh vaya, muchas gracias. – Dijo Lovegood. ¿Pero es que no me había escuchado?

Y diciendo esto, la Ravenclaw, se levantó y ando dando saltitos hasta la puerta. Espera, ¿dónde se iba?

- Ha sido un placer, pero debo irme. – Dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta. – Espero que te mejores Hermione. – Sonrió, mirando a la muchacha. – Ya me devolverás las gafas. – Anunció, mirándome a mí.

La puerta crujió cuando se volvió a encontrar con el umbral, haciendo que después todo lo que se escuchara fuera un silencio profundo. Miré la revista que la Ravenclaw me había dado, dispuesto a no encontrarme con los ojos de Granger. Y por mucho que mirara la publicación, no podía leer nada, porque no era capaz de concentrarme ni en una de aquellas palabras. Lo más lógico y razonable para alguien como yo hubiera sido salir corriendo de allí, o ni siquiera haber entrado. No quería imaginarme que podría estar pensando Granger. Seguro que habría barajado la teoría de que me había vuelto loco. Además, aún llevaba puestas las gafas, y joder, estaba haciendo el ridículo en todos los aspectos posibles.

- ¿Vienes a echarme en cara lo sucedido en la sala? – Dijo con un hilo de voz casi inaudible.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunté alzando la cabeza con brusquedad.

Granger giró la cabeza con aire de dignidad, como arrepintiéndose de su propia pregunta. Me arranqué las gafas de la cara y las arrojé a la cama de la Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Me preguntó como si realmente no hubiese dicho nada anteriormente.

- ¿Qué coño acababas de decir Granger? – Pregunté, aun dudando de su pregunta inicial.

- Déjame en paz. – Murmuró enfadada. – Y ahora lárgate de aquí. – Hizo aspavientos con la mano, como espantando una mosca.

- ¿Perdona? – Dije sin inmutarme. – No pienso irme si no me vuelves a repetir esa pregunta.

- No es nada. Puedes largarte. – Murmuró dando un profundo suspiro, cruzando sus brazos a modo de defensa. Seguía arropada y entre todos esos almohadones, pero su dignidad era la misma que la de un rey en su trono.

No me moví ni un ápice, y cruce las piernas acomodándome dramáticamente, haciéndole saber que mi decisión era firme, no me iba a mover de allí hasta que no volviera a preguntarme lo que quisiera que la estúpida sabelotodo me hubiera preguntado. A los minutos de intentar ignorarme, Granger soltó un aburrido quejido.

- ¿Viniste a echarme en cara lo sucedido en la sala, Malfoy? – Dijo con el mentón alzado, mirándome de soslayo.

- ¿Era eso? – Pregunté fastidiado. Hice una pausa, esperando alguna contestación. Después de medio minuto sin replica alguna, mi paciencia y mis ganas de patear el mobiliario iban en aumento. - ¿Tu también vas a tipificarme, Granger? ¿Vas a meterme en la lista de los "malos" como hacen tus estúpidos amigos? ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno para entrar en el círculo de amistades del trío de Gryffindor? - Me llevé una mano a la sien. – Mira, engreída sabelotodo, me importa una mierda tú y tu perfecta sala, tus normativas y toda la dignidad que aparentas acarrear. El cara rajada y el pobretón me importan mucho menos, y por no hablar de la panda de niñatos con los que tengo que convivir últimamente. – Me levanté, más irritado de lo que creía. - Podéis pensar lo que os de la gana, no me incumbe.

- ¿No te incumbe? – Dijo la marisabidilla. – Pues parece todo lo contrario. – Me miraba con los brazos cruzados.

- Mira Granger, me importa una mierda que…

- Cállate estúpido. – Me cortó la Gryffindor. – Ni siquiera estaba hablando de eso. – Se levantó como pudo y me enfrentó. – Lo que pasó en la sala. La… - Tartamudeó, intentando encontrar una palabra para lo sucedido. – La visión.

Se hizo el silencio. No sabía hacia donde iba a conducir la conversación, pero me mantuve desafiante ante Granger, que seguía siendo más pequeña que yo, más aún si iba descalza.

- No se que pasó anoche. No se que te llevó a sacarme de aquella enredadera ni se que pasó después de aferrarme al traslador. – Me replicó, mirando con sus enormes ojos hacia arriba. – Pero nadie te ha culpado de nada.

- ¿Ah no? – Le dije lo más cerca que pude. – Entonces Weasley solo me elogiaba, ¿verdad?

- Ron no tiene la culpa – Me contestó casi en un grito.

- ¡No defiendas a la comadreja! – Le contesté acercándome más. Obligándome a agachar la cabeza.

- ¡Entonces no te metas con él! – Me replicó de un modo agudo, sin darse por vencida.

- Veo que le tienes mucho afecto, ¿verdad Granger? – Arrugué más la frente y agache más la cabeza, mirándola a los ojos. La distancia que nos separaba era la mínima y necesaria para que nuestras narices no chocaran. Sentía mi respiración alterada por toda la furia que transpiraba. Odiaba su amistad con los Gryffindors más de lo racional. - ¿Verdad? – Repetí al ver que no me contestaba. Quería una respuesta.

El crujir de la madera contra el umbral resonó por la enfermería de Hogwarts. La puerta se había abierto con delicadeza, y por una pequeña rendija se asomó una melena pelirroja, inconfundiblemente Weasley.

- ¿Hermione? – Dijo la pequeña de los hermanos.

- ¿Ginny? – Murmuró la Gryffindor, olvidándose por completo de darme una respuesta.

- ¡Hermione! Pensaba que ya no estarías aq… ¿Malfoy? – Preguntó extrañada mientras andaba los pasos que le separaban de la puerta hasta donde Granger residía. - ¿Tú… tú qué haces aquí?

- Nada. Eso es lo que hago. – Espeté entre dientes, apretando mi mandíbula y mirando a la sabelotodo.

La varita de Granger, que estaba apoyada en aquel colchón, rodó al suelo. Y como si yo la hubiera roto, empezó a soltar destellos dorados por todo el suelo de la estancia.

- Arregla tu varita de una vez, estúpida. – Murmuré, dándome la vuelta rápidamente, volviendo mis pasos, abriendo y cerrando la puerta de la enfermería con toda la fuerza que mis temblorosas manos podían hacer.

Me había embarcado en esa aventura en contra de mi popularidad de Slytherin. ¿A quien le importaba la sangre sucia? Además, el club de fans del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estaba solo alardeando. Ni siquiera se habían presentado. ¿Y yo? ¿Qué pretendía yo? ¿Ponerme en medio de la pelea? ¿Por qué coño había ido a la enfermería? Encima había testigos evidentes. A Lunatica podrían tomarla por loca si les dijeran que Draco Malfoy había ido a visitar a Hermione Granger. Pero a la pequeña Weasley no. Eso era un caso aparte.

Recosté mi espalda contra la vieja madera que era la puerta, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás en busca de apoyo. Respiré todo el aire que mis pulmones me dejaron sostener y lo dejé escapar con un sonoro suspiro. Abrí los ojos, mirando al techo de Hogwarts. Estaba perdiendo el control.

Los días pasaban y el ambiente general en mi nueva sala común era el mismo. Todos parecían evitarse, y la vida en el hall se había reducido a idas y venidas del dormitorio a la puerta de entrada. Los Gryffindors habían establecido una barrera protectora a la que ni siquiera los Ravenclaws lograban acceder. La única que parecía ajena todo aquello era Lunatica, que para colmo, había empezado a entablar amistad con el único Slytherin de aquella sala, Theo.

Lo que más me sorprendía, sin lugar a dudas, era que podía dormir apaciblemente en mi dormitorio, donde me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, intentando evitar cualquier contacto con las personas que se alojaban allí conmigo. La puerta se abría y cerraba con total normalidad, sin ningún tipo de hechizo. Y era evidente que Granger no estaba al otro lado de la cortina. Cada vez entendía menos aquella estúpida e incontrolable sala.

Theo me había estado evitando todo aquel tiempo. Sabiendo que yo no podía acceder a su habitación, se resguardaba allí y por la mañana no había rastro del muchacho. Me evitaba al punto de no querer compartir pupitre conmigo. Y por las tardes desaparecía sin más. Había hecho una búsqueda por Hogwarts del escurridizo Slytherin, pero era casi imposible encontrarlo. No estaba en la biblioteca, en ninguna aula en las que hacíamos clase, no acudía al Gran Comedor y ni siquiera pude encontrarlo en la lechuzería. Pero lo conocía demasiado bien, y descartando todos los lugares comunes, me di cuenta cual era el lugar al que había estado acudiendo con asiduidad estos días.

- Al fin. – Le dije a la espalda de Theo. Me había desplazado hasta el Gran Lago y justo en el árbol en el que había sospechado, recostado en el viejo tronco, Theo miraba a las profundidades.

- Es imposible huir de un Malfoy… ¿verdad? – Contestó con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Prácticamente. – Pronuncié elevando una ceja en actitud Slytherin, contemplando el mismo punto fijo que Theo había estado mirando. – Tú dirás.

- Como si todo fuera tan fácil. – Respondió consternado. Se hizo un silencio. Nuestras respiraciones se convertían en un denso vapor al alejarse de nuestras fosas nasales. Todo parecía en calma en los alrededores de Hogwarts. - Lo sabías, ¿cierto? ¿Sabías que tu padre había vuelto con Voldemort?

No contesté, la respuesta estaba implícita en el ambiente. Claro que lo sabía. Yo, y prácticamente todo el mundo. Los Malfoy eran casi sinónimo de mortífagos. Fijé mi vista en mis pies, y rebusqué con la mirada una piedra con la superficie plana. La cogí y levantándome di tres pasos antes de poder tocar la orilla del lago. Con fuerza lancé la piedra al lago, y rebotó sobre la superficie, removiendo el ambiente tranquilo.

- Lo he estado pensado, y es mejor que me aleje de Alea Aurea. – Dijo de forma decidida.

- No se como. Hace unas semanas intenté lo mismo y me fue imposible. – Me encogí de hombros con una pasividad admirable.

- No se que hago en esa sala, pero no soy una buena opción. Volveré a Slytherin. – Murmuró aún mirando al mismo punto en el lago.

El silencio volvió a envolvernos mientras el cielo se oscurecía. Me volví a agachar para repetir el lanzamiento con una nueva piedra. Esta vez voló mucho más lejos que la anterior.

- Todo estaba bien… Parecía que por fin las cosas iban a cambiar. – Theo parecía atragantarse con sus propias palabras, y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era mejor que no interrumpiera. – Empezaba a entablar amistad… ¿Por qué de repente tuvo que aparecer… esa cosa?

- Es una sala para dementes. – Me giré dando por acabado mi nuevo lanzamiento, y miré a Theo. – Quizás lo que nos mostró la visión no fue real.

- O quizás sí, Draco. – Se levantó y por primera vez me miró a los ojos. – Estoy seguro de que eso fue real. El mismo Harry Potter lo corroboró. ¿Y sabes que es lo que me da más coraje? – Sus puños se mantenían apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo. – Que por una vez confié en alguien más que no fuera en mí. Por una vez… por una vez creí que podría aspirar a ser alguien más que un hijo de mortífagos.

- Sabes que en Slytherin nadie nos juzgará por ser quienes somos. – Aclaré, como dando pie a sus pensamientos.

- Pero tampoco podremos ser algo más que un apellido y un linaje. – Advirtió. – Me iré de la sala, pero no será por volver a Slytherin, será por hacerle un favor a…

- ¿A Potter? – Murmuré. - ¿A los Weasley? ¿O tal vez a tu nueva amistad, Lunatica Lovegood?

- Deberías empezar a replantearte tus estúpidos estereotipos, Draco. – Dijo sonriéndome. – Por una vez, deberías empezar a abrir los ojos.

- No se quien es aquí el estúpido. – Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa con un estilo Malfoy, de medio lado y con una de las cejas arqueadas.

- Está bien, está bien. – Alzó las manos al aire, mostrando una conformidad pacífica. – Dejemos las disputas para más tarde, creo que mi cupo ha sido sobrepasado con creces por esta semana.

Caminamos con lentitud hacia el sendero que nos conducía de nuevo a las puertas del castillo. Theo, de alguna manera, me había hecho reflexionar. Siempre lo hacía de algún modo u otro. Me detuve quedándome pasos atrás de él. Cuando éste se dio cuenta, se detuvo y se giró a mirarme.

- Me iré contigo. – Lo miré a los ojos, tomando mi decisión. – Volveremos a Slytherin esta noche.

* * *

Desde que había entrado a la sala, mi vida en Hogwarts se había visto tan movida como solía ser en los últimos trimestres de los pasados cursos. Y ahora, en contra de mi voluntad, estaba en la enfermería. Al menos, según la señora Pomfrey, podía salir por la tarde. Me tuvo retenida hasta el mismo viernes para asegurarse que no iba a ninguna clase, lo que no le sentó demasiado bien a mi orgullo.

Los días en la enfermería habían estado plagados de visitas. La más extraña fue la de Malfoy, puesto que no tenía sentido alguno que hubiera venido a verme. ¿O es que la sala le había estado dejando exiliado de su habitación? Sonreí sin quererlo, imaginándolo durmiendo en el pasillo de las habitaciones.

Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Ginny y Luna, quienes venían alegremente al saber que aquella misma tarde yo sería libre.

- ¿Qué tal estás, Hermione? - Dijo Luna.

- Perfectamente. – Contesté con toda la energía que había acumulado. – Y con ganas de salir de aquí.

Las chicas habían estado informándome de lo sucedido en la sala. Al parecer me había perdido una parte muy importante en la visión. Tanto el padre de Malfoy como el de Nott habían estado involucrados con Voldemort, y este les había hecho una misión especial. Rescatar a Bellatrix, nombrada en la misión como Lestrange, de las garras de los dementores, que a su vez, tarde o temprano, volverían a las filas del señor oscuro.

Con todo esto, la pelea entre Ron y Malfoy se me hacía más lógica, aunque seguir sin tener excusa. No veía lógico juzgarlos solo porque sus padres ejercieran aquella profesión.

- …en resumen… - Dijo Ginny, contándome por encima lo último ocurrido. – Mi hermano sigue empeñado en patear a Malfoy, aunque ahora tenga menos razones, puesto que prácticamente ha desaparecido de la sala.

- Aunque no lo entiendo. – Anunció Luna balanceando sus pies que no llegaban a tocar el suelo puesto que se había sentado en la cama que estaba a mi lado. – Es igual de incorrecto juzgar a Malfoy y a Nott por su descendencia, que hacerlo con los hijos de familias muggles. Da igual de donde provengan, ellos son personas, no apellidos.

Ante aquello todas nos callamos. Luna parecía haber hecho una comparación bastante acertada, tan verdadera que parecía gritar una verdad.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno… dejando de lado todo eso… - Ginny arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. – El otro día no me respondistes, ¿qué hacía Malfoy aquí?

- Molestar. – Dije rotundamente. – Parece que se ha propuesto hacerme la existencia en Hogwarts lo más difícil posible. A veces creo que es un reto personal de McGonagall para saber hasta donde llega mi paciencia. Si no, no entiendo la mitad de las cosas que hace.-

Luna rió abiertamente. Yo arrugué la nariz, y fruncí el entrecejo. Ginny simplemente mantuvo su actitud perspicaz, pareciéndose a sus hermanos gemelos.

- ¿Ya sabes como entrantes? ¿Vino él a contarte algo? – Preguntó la pelirroja.

- Imposible, y menos ahora con todo el revuelo. Parece haber sacado toda su sangre Malfoy a relucir. – Me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas? – Cuestionó esta vez Luna.

- Porque sería como intentar amaestrar a un troll: inútil. – Crucé los brazos y me recosté en el cabezal de la cama.

- ¿No te pica la curiosidad? – Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Si, pero creo que es muy poco probable que Malfoy venga por las buenas a contarme que pasó aquella tarde. – Argumenté. - Incluso borracho de veritaserum sería difícil sonsacarle la verdad.

- Pues tendremos que hacer algo. – Resolvió Ginny poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

- Más vale que os deis prisa. – Dijo Luna. – Theo me dijo que esta noche esperará a que todos estemos en la sala para disculparse, y después marcharse de Alea Aurea.

- ¿Y eso influye a Malfoy? – Preguntó Ginny alzando una ceja.

- Claro. – Contestó Luna sonriendo con inocencia.

- ¿Malfoy se va con Nott? – Pregunté dándome cuenta de la jugada.

- Así es. – Volvió a intervenir Luna, balanceando sus piernas alegremente.

- ¿Por qué se van? – Preguntó Ginny.

- Theo me dijo que tras lo ocurrido, después de aquella visión, algunas personas parecen no sentirse a gusto con su presencia. – Luna se encogió de hombros al decir aquello. – Aunque parecía muy contento, algunas noches antes de ir a dormir me ayudaba a resolver los acertijos de mi padre.

- Es cierto, vosotros compartís habitación… - Murmuró Ginny. - ¿Pero que hay de Malfoy?

- Supongo que se siente igual. - Respondió Luna mirándome y sonriéndome.

- ¿Malfoy? – Pregunté retóricamente. - ¿Hablamos de Draco Malfoy?

- Tal vez no sean los mismos motivos. – Ginny se encogió de hombros, mirando con curiosidad a Luna. – Aún así hay que reconocer que Malfoy ha tenido mucha paciencia con mi hermano esta semana. Las pocas veces que se han visto…

- Malfoy es divertido. – Afirmó Luna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se escuchó el crujir de la puerta y llegó la señora Pomfrey diciéndome que podría volver a mi sala común ya que todas las clases se habían acabado hasta la semana siguiente. Ginny y Luna me ayudaron a recoger todas las cosas que se habían quedado allí, la mayoría libros y papiros llenos de apuntes y deberes que había estado adelantando. Estaba un poco molesta con la actitud de Malfoy al respecto de su decisión de abandonar la sala. Me parecía completamente estúpido por su parte rechazar la oportunidad que Dumbledore le había dado de participar en algo como aquello. Y me parecía aún más estúpido que él mismo no le diera apoyo a su compañero Theodore Nott. Se suponía que eran amigos… ¿Por qué, según la información que me habían otorgado Luna y Ginny, se habían estado evitando toda la semana?

Después de recorrer los pasillos, volvimos a la sala común. Se estaba haciendo tarde, empezaba a oscurecer, y el frío se calaba a través de la ropa. Inhalé aire antes de subir los escalones del quinto piso. Luna y Ginny caminaban animadamente delante de mí, charlando sobre el próximo campeonato de Quidditch en Hogwarts. El primero de todos los partidores era Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor, y las chicas estaban haciendo sus propias apuestas. Yo suspiraba intentando no soltar toda mi rabia nada más llegar a Alea Aurea. Tenía ganas de gritarles a Ron y a Malfoy a partes iguales. Aunque siempre más a Malfoy. Le iba a hacer hablar, me iba a contar de una vez por todas como había entrado a la sala y después que hiciera lo que quisiera. No tenía porque afectarme, habría alguna forma de que las leyes aquellas que Eugene me había contado pudieran seguir funcionando sin aquel entrometido Slytherin.

La majestuosa puerta dorada de Alea Aurea se formó ante nosotras, y como si ésta supiera que era lo que estábamos pensando, se abrió lentamente hacia nosotras, dejando mostrar su interior. Había un gran murmullo en la sala principal, y después de Luna y Ginny, entré comprobando que Theodore Nott estaba en medio de todo aquello. Sabía que aquello significaba que iba a anunciar su partida de Alea Aurea de inmediato, y antes de que empezara su discurso, me di prisa por evitara Ron y a Harry, que se encontraban mirándome, expectantes, y enfilé escaleras arriba, dispuesta a abrir de un portazo mi habitación y encarar al caprichoso de Draco Malfoy.

Entré y soltando la puerta con furia se escuchó un portazo que hizo temblar una estantería cercana. Todo estaba como lo había dejado. No había tenido demasiado tiempo de estar en mi habitación y disfrutar de aquella biblioteca privada, pero estaba deseando de hacerlo. Me preguntaba como podía haber entrado Malfoy los días en los que yo no estuve. Pero el pensamiento se vio apartado de mi mente en cuanto vi la luz de la habitación contigua encendida, y las sombras del Slytherin yendo y viniendo por su espacio.

Me quedé parada enfrente de la cortina, dispuesta a centrarme, calmarme y dejarlo correr. Era un estúpido, engreído y metomentodo, no tenía que seguirle el juego. No. Yo era Hermione Granger, una alumna educada, centrada en mis estudios y… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué? ¿Aquello era el baúl? ¿Estaba metiendo cosas en su baúl? ¿Era cierto que se iba a ir, tal cual? Respiré hondo y me mordí el labio. Su sombra seguía moviéndose con pasividad. Sin duda, las maneras de Malfoy podían incluso verse a través de la fina tela.

Di un paso adelante, y volví a respirar. Estaba más cerca, y mi luz estaba apagada, por lo que él no debía saber que me estaba aproximando. Volví a dar otro paso, ya casi podía tocar la tela que nos separaba. Bien, se iba a enterar. No iba a doblegarme, iba a contarme todo lo que sabía o no podría salir de aquella habitación. Bien dicho. Otro paso más. Estaba frente a la cortina. Respiré hondo, apreté los puños, estaba preparada para su sarta de memeces y de comentarios irónicos e hirientes, sí, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Corrí la cortina y lo busqué con la mirada.

- ¡Tú! – Grité con furia.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? – Preguntó Malfoy desprevenido, levantándose de donde se encontraba, agachado frente a un baúl lleno.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú? – Dije poniendo mis brazos en jarras dispuesta para la pelea.

- Estaba más tranquilo cuando no te tenía por aquí alardeando. – Pronunció, alzando la voz y dándome la espalda, como si yo fuera una carga en todo su plan.

- ¡Eh! – Grité, ya con la paciencia a menos cinco. - ¡No te atrevas a ignorarme! Además, ¿se puede saber como has podido entrar?

- Por la puerta, Granger. – No se giró, y siguió a lo suyo. – Parece mentira que seas la favorita de McGonagall, aún se te escapan cosas bastante básicas.

- ¡Como si no lo hubiéramos probado antes! – Contesté manteniendo mi tono de voz. - ¿Quién te abrió la puerta?

- Nadie.

- ¿Cómo es posible? – Pregunté, bastante irritada.

- La puerta se abrió sin ninguna dificultad. – Aclaró el Slytherin, cerrando el baúl.

- ¿Sin más? – Volví a insistir.

- Tal vez era por tu presencia Granger. – Me contestó, participando en mi duelo visual por primera vez. – Tal vez la habitación te repudia tanto como yo.

- Eugene me contó las leyes de la sala y no creo que…

- Tú y el maldito profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. – Se llevó una mano a la sien, haciéndose el afectado. – No sé a quién odio más de los dos.

- No te confundas Malfoy, la palabra que has querido utilizar es envidia, no odio. – Le respondí, aun sin entender porque me había envuelto en aquella pelea si aún no había pronunciado la causa de mi irritación.

- ¡Ja! – Se aproximó a mí, alejándose de su habitación. - ¡Como si quisiera convertirme en un aburrido comelibros!

- Dudo que alguien como tu pudiera escribir una novela con sentido. – Repliqué, a punto de estallar en más gritos.

- Hasta un troll podría sacar diez líneas mejor escritas que ese idiota engreído con complejo de Romeo. – Contestó, dando otro paso más adelante.

- ¡Pura envidia! – Vociferé.

- A diferencia del ridículo de Eugene, a mi no me hace falta alardear para llamar la atención. – Dijo presumiendo una vez más.

- A diferencia de Eugene, tú eres un estúpido pedante. – Fruncí el entrecejo y apreté más mis manos en la cintura.

- Y tú una idiota ignorante que no sabe donde se mete. – Dijo salvando el último paso que quedaba entre los dos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué dices, estúpida sabandija? – Grité, soltando toda la furia contenida.

- Lo que escuchas, ridícula sabelotodo. – Pronunció entre dientes.

- ¡Aclárate de una vez y di las cosas como es debido! ¿O también vas a decirme que no lo sabes? – Le miré a los ojos, justo a punto de decir aquello que había venido a preguntarle. - ¿Vas a decirme que no sabes lo que acabas de mencionar? ¿Justo como dices que no entiendes como entraste? ¿Por cuánto tiempo más vas a fingir que no lo recuerdas? ¡Todo Hogwarts sabe que entramos juntos, y el único que sabe cómo eres tú!

Y si esperaba que aquellas palabras hicieran efecto, desde luego que lo hicieron. Malfoy no se quedó parado, mirándome tal cual lo miraba yo. Mi alteración era máxima, y hacia que mi respiración fuera todo lo irregular posible, como si hubiera estado corriendo hasta agotar mis energías, como si no pudiera sostener el aire en mis pulmones por mucho tiempo. Estaba alterada e indignada con su actitud. Sabía que Draco Malfoy me odiaba, pero desconocía hasta que punto. Había traspasado la línea de su paciencia una vez más, y Malfoy estaba dispuesto a hacerme recular. Me cogió de la muñeca y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos directamente, alzando mi antebrazo, apretándome con una fuerza desmesurada.

- Cuidado Granger,... – Susurró las palabras entre dientes. Su mandíbula se veía tensa, y todos sus músculos parecían contraídos en un esfuerzo por no estamparme contra la pared más próxima. - …no soy tu único enemigo en esta escuela.

Y diciendo esto, un fuerte tic-tac se adueñó de la sala. Miré una vez más a los ojos de mi oponente, y él me devolvió la misma expresión de duda. El sonido del reloj se hizo más fuerte y la presión física que Malfoy que ejercía fue aflojando, pese a que manteníamos la misma distancia. Como si nos hubiéramos dado cuenta a la vez, dirigimos una fugaz mirada a la puerta de mi habitación, dándonos cuenta que aquello provenía de la sala común.

Aún sintiendo la calidez que desprendía la mano de Malfoy en mi muñeca, la sala empezó a oscurecerse, y antes de que todo desapareciera, un destello dorado se reflejó en los ojos del Slytherin.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Son las dos de la mañana hora inglesa; 3 de la mañana hora española; y después de tanto tiempo no nos hemos podido resistir a actualizar de nuevo. Después de una de nuestras cortas charlas que digievolucionan a dos horas, hemos decidido que hacía mucho que no actualizamos y que no os podíamos tener con la espera con más tiempo, por lo que... ¡NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE ALEA AUREA!**

**Antes que nada queremos agradecer las palabras de cariño y los elogios a este fanfic. Nos hace mucha ilusión saber que os gusta y que tenéis ganas de saber que va a pasar. No hay cosa mejor para un escritor que leer que sus lectores tienen ganas de más. Gracias :)**

**Este capítulo viene cargado con nuevas cosas, nuevas emociones y un nuevo tic-tac se ha adueñado de la casa, ¿será lo mismo de la otra vez? Sólo hay que esperar una nueva actualización para descubrir el secreto de Alea Aurea. Sólo decir que otro de nuestros personajes favoritos es Luna, creo que el de mucho de los lectores de Harry Potter, y que en este capítulo hemos disfrutado mucho escribiendo como ella. ¡Es tan fácil descolar a Malfoy! Y ya veréis, más sorpresitas tiene la rubia para todos.**

**_*Al habla Lili*_ Buenas a todos. Madre mía, aún recuerdo la última vez que actualizamos el fanfic y os dije que me iba a Manchester y, ¡ya han pasado 3 meses! ¡Aún no me lo creo! Las cosas van bien, el acento... es otro cantar jajaja. La gente de por aquí tiene unos acentos... que a veces creo que me piden una cosa y es otra cosa completamente diferente. ¡Mis non-senses! Jejeje. Por cierto, llevo un blog en el que cuento mis andanzas por aquí, si queréis podéis echarle un vistazo, tenéis el link en el perfil :) Y mañana me voy a Liverpool :D Tengo muchas, muchas ganas de ir. ¡Voy a la cuna de Los Beatles! Así que ya os comentaré que tal es todo por allí en la siguiente actualización.**

**_*Un día después, Patri al habla_* ¡Holaaaaa! Sentimos el retraso en esta actualización pero como sabéis, ha sido un poco difícil ponerse de acuerdo. Yo sigo en España, ahora, de vacaciones de verano. Más tiempo para fangirlear. En estos tres meses, me ha dado tiempo a volver a ver a Lidia en uno de nuestros conciertos. Regresó a España por que Mika venía a hacer un mini tour por aquí, gratuito. Mika, sí, ese muchacho de pelo rizado, melodías pegadizas y colores brillantes. Os lo recomiendo tanto como os recomiendo a los Beatles. Una dulzura de ser. Tuve la ocasión de entregarle un libro con todos los bocetos que hice de él, y que han acabado en mi tumblr. Me hizo tremenda ilusión. También rodé un anuncio para San Miguel contando con la presencia de él. A todas las españolas, lo habréis visto en televisión. Nuestras lectoras no españolas, es un anuncio de cerveza que cada año protagoniza un cantante diferente. En este anuncio pudimos participar alrededor de 500 personas, mayoría fans. ¡Y en mi ciudad! En cuanto a dibujar... no paro. Ilusionada por qué uno de mis _doodles_ ha alcanzado los 500 reblogs en tumblr. Yuhuuuu. **

**¿Alguna fan de Doctor who? Hemos podido comprar pases para la Comic Con del 50 aniversario en Londres, y nos gustaría saber si alguna de vosotras tiene pensado ir. Hemos contactado con alguna que otra lectora a través de grupos de Dramione en facebook, y como nuestros gustos suelen ser muy parecidos, hemos pensado que quizás alguna sea también del fandom de Doctor who. ¿Alguien tiene pensado ir?**

**Alea Aurea moments: Hoy, en nuestra sección en la que os contamos un poquito de lo que pasa mientras escribirmos, viene la famosa, mítica y esperada frase que decimos, repetimos y volvemos a pronunciar tras leernos y releernos: "no es un poco pronto?". Sí, sí, así somos nosotras, que todo cueza a fuego lento, despacio, sin prisas... Pero a veces, nos pasamos. Y es que, esta frase, ha impedido muchas cosas, y a ayudado a surgir otras pocas más. En nuestros cuadernillos de notas, entre dibujos y tachones, esta frase esta señalada, varias veces, como detonante de cambios drásticos y puntos de inflexión que derivan a más giros en el argumento. **

**¡Muchos besitos, y nos os olvidéis de hacer mucho la croqueta!**


End file.
